Trial of a Time Lord
by cheri1
Summary: Part of my Something Old, Something New series. The Doctor, Theta and Doc have been captured and are forced to stand trial at the same time a very special person comes back into the Doctor's life. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Oh Merzet, where are you?"

It had been so long since Clara had spoken her son's name, so long since she remembered who he was. Until recently, her true self had been imprisoned in a fob watch, put there by her son's former friend, Koschei, after he kidnapped her. But he had only stolen away her memories from her, he left her Gallifreyan body intact so she would live on without remembering the baby boy she loved so dearly. When she last saw him, he had been a boy of one hundred and three, a sweet, shy boy who was always bullied by everyone else on Gallifrey, including his father. She had never cared for Parius. The marriage had been arranged and almost from the start, he had been a cold and abusive man who treated her as if she were no better than a family pet. She had tried to go back to her family but they threatened to disown her if she dared to divorce him. Young and alone without anyone to turn to, she allowed herself to stay and agreed to the looming of a son since that would allow her to love someone other than her husband.

When Merzet was born, Clara fell in love with him instantly. He was such a beautiful boy. A chubby baby with a small clump of dark hair on his head and bright brown eyes that she thought were gorgeous. Parius saw things differently however. He took one look at the strange hole in his belly and stormed over to the geneticist in charge of the looms, demanding to know why his son had been born with a defect. The geneticist was flabbergasted.

"I…I don't know why that indentation is there. It wasn't there when I first loomed the boy," he had said.

"Well, I want another son. You take this flawed one off my hands and…"

"NO!"

It was the first time Clara had ever stood up to him in her life and the shock on Parius's face reflected that. Clara thought the hole strange but other than that, he was perfect and she loved him so, she wasn't about to give him up to anyone, let alone a geneticist. Parius, who was not used to backchat, spun around and stomped towards her.

"What did you just say?" he growled at her.

Clara straightened her spine and stared him down.

"We are keeping him," she said firmly. "This hole is the only thing wrong with him and that can be easily covered by clothing. I want him and that's all I'm gonna say about it!"

"He was loomed to be a Time Lord like me. He can't have any flaws; do you want the boy to be shunned by the rest of his kind?" Parius growled at her.

She refused to waver and looked him right in the eyes.

"My son will be the greatest Time Lord ever," she said with conviction. "Flaw or no flaw, this is our son and you'll treat him like he's yours or…"

"Or what? You'll leave me? You've threatened that before, Clara, and nothing ever comes of it," Parius sneered. "You're weak, you've always been weak! You'll always be weak!"

Clara glanced at the geneticist who was visibly uncomfortable with what was going on in front of him. But Clara would not waver.

"He is mine and I'm keeping him," she said, looking him dead in the eye.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two of them locked eyes as the baby lay sleeping against his mother's breast. Then Parius snorted.

"Fine, keep the oddball. Just don't expect me to call him my son," he growled at her.

"Fine then," she said.

Parius glowered at her before he turned on his heel and stomped past the stunned geneticist. Clara watched him go and then looked down at her baby boy slumbering in her arms.

"Don't worry, my darling, even if no one else in the universe accepts you, I will," she said to him before she followed her husband towards the front door of the looming center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leave me alone!" Merzet screamed as the other children teased and taunted him.

"What's wrong, Wormhole?" A ten year old boy taunted as he circled around the enraged five year old. "Don't like playing with us?"

"Yeah," another ten year old said to him. "We're just havin' a bit of fun, Snaily! Like this!"

Without warning, the burly ten year old rushed him and shoved him hard in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground as the children watching on the outskirts laughed and taunted him. Merzet leapt to his feet and spun around to face his tormentor, rage etched on his face. The ten year old snickered at the enraged expression.

"Look, Daran, little baby's mad," he said, sneering at Merzet.

Daran came around to look at him and giggled.

"Yeah, Shen, he thinks he's big and tough and…"

"What's going on here?"

The children jerked their heads over and saw Clara at the outskirts of the circle, her eyes fixed squarely on Daran and Shen. The other children quickly hurried off as the two boys swallowed hard, looked at each other and ran away before she could do anything. Clara's face instantly softened when she saw her son, bruised, battered, dirty and scratched up. She ran to him and fell to her knees.

"Merzet, love, are you alright?" she said tenderly.

Merzet looked away and nodded, mortified that his own mother found him when he was being beaten up by two older bullies. His hard demeanor faded when she gathered him in her arms and sent love into her mind.

"My poor boy," she said, stroking his hair.

Instantly, the brave façade crumbled away and Merzet began to cry softly as he clung to the only person on Gallifrey who truly loved him. He glanced up at her for a moment. Her soft brown hair fell down around her shoulders and her brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Merzet clung tighter and buried his face in the bodice of the brown velvet dress she usually wore.

"They made fun of me, Mummy," he said into her chest. "They said I was weird and I was a freak."

"You mustn't listen to them, Merzet," she said softly as she stroked his hair. "They don't know you like I do and you're not a freak."

Merzet clung to her as she sent love into his mind and kissed the top of his hair tenderly. She sighed, wishing she could protect her son from the other children. The teasing and tormenting had started in the nursery when the nanny took Merzet's clothes off to give him a bath. It quickly got out among the other children that Merzet had a hole in his stomach and they began calling him Wormhole and Snail. With each passing year, it got worse and worse and to her sorrow, she noticed that her cheerful son was slowly turning hard and cold and was gaining a chip on his shoulder. No child would play with him, save for one. A child that lived down the street named Koschei who was more sympathetic than the rest. Because of this, he was also taunted and bullied unmercifully and the two boys had banded together for friendship and safety. But Koschei had moved away with his family a year ago to another city and now her son was left all alone to fend for himself. She tried to defend him as much as she could but she couldn't be with him all the time and to compensate for it, Merzet was beginning to lash out at others and was developing as bad a temper as his father had. The other cousins in their house shunned him along with his father which meant that she was the only one on the planet who gave a damn if he lived or died.

After Merzet had calmed down, Clara kissed the tears away and smoothed back his hair.

"Come, my darling, come with me and we'll go home now," she said softly.

Merzet's eyes shone with love and devotion for his mother and he took her hand, ignoring the pain from his injuries as he walked home with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mummy, do I have through this initiation rubbish?" eight year old Merzet said to Clara.

"Yes, darling, you have to. Every Time Lord child must do it before they can enter the academy," she replied.

"I just think it's stupid, that's all, if I were in charge, I wouldn't make people go look at the untempered schism," Merzet grumbled. "I wish I'd been able to build Gallifrey from the ground up and make it better. Make it so everyone is equal and no one picks on anyone else and no would have to go through the stupid initiation when they're eight."

Clara's hearts ached at hearing that and she embraced her son.

"You'll get through it, my darling, just like everything else in your life," she said to him.

"Clara, quit babying the boy, you're making him soft!"

Clara glared at Parius when he came in the room and she felt her son cling tighter to her. The man had abused not only her but him as well, calling him soft and weak and demanding he show some backbone. She lost count of the number of times her son had run to her to escape his abuse. She gasped when Parius stormed over to him, grabbed his arm and jerked him away from her arms.

"I said, stop it!" he growled, his face inches from his terrified child, "you are not to embarrass me tonight, do you hear me, boy? You are my son and a Time Lord and you will stand there at the schism and look into the heart of the vortex and not go screaming home to mummy, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Merzet said in a small voice.

Clara gasped when Parius jerked his arm, causing him to wince.

"I mean it, boy. Don't you dare embarrass me tonight!" he snarled before he let go of his arm.

When he stomped out of the room, Clara came forward, hugged him from behind and held him tightly to him as she whispered comforting words in his ear and kissed away the tears that flowed down his cheeks the moment his father wasn't looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merzet shifted nervously as he waited with a group of eight year olds for his turn to look into the schism. Although there were a couple of boys there from his neighborhood, most of the children were from the other cities and to his relief, had no idea who he was. The children who did know him were too nervous about the initiation to cause him any grief so Merzet milled off to the side of them, happy for a moment's peace.

To his delight, Koschei had been among the initiates and both of them had talked quietly for awhile until it was his turn to see into the schism. He could see his friend about a hundred feet away, standing quietly beside a Time Lord dressed in his ceremonial robes. He and the others had been positioned so they could only see the side of the gold frame that had been built around the schism. There were several flaming torches that lit up the calm night sky and several other Time Lords stood among them, talking to one another in hushed voices. He and the other children were wearing the basic black and white outfit that Time Lords usually wore when not in ceremonial garb. It was itchy and uncomfortable and he longed to be out of it and home in bed fast asleep.

He glanced over his shoulder at his father who was standing with the fathers of the other children observing the ceremony in silence. He wished his father wasn't here with him but his mother wasn't a Time Lady and therefore couldn't take part or observe this ancient ceremony or any other Time Lord rite. All the way over, his father had warned him to be a man and face the schism without fear or else. In his eight short years, Merzet had grown to hate his father with a passion and frequently wished him dead. He longed for the day when he was old enough to be a match for him and get back at him for all the abuse he and his beloved mother had suffered at his hands.

His head jerked back around when he heard a scream of terror. He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized the Time Lords had started and had brought Koschei forward to stare into the heart of time and space itself. The terrified scream had come from his friend and to his horror, Merzet saw him collapse to the ground. The Time Lords clustered around Koschei and blocked his view. As he tried to figure out what was going on, he felt his mind being pulled towards his father's mind and listened while his father warned him not to do what Koschei had just done. Merzet ignored him. His father never expected him to reply anyway since backchat was forbidden and he vaguely felt his father let go of his mind as he watched the Time Lords pick up Koschei's unconscious body and hurry away with him. He stared into the darkness, trying to see where they were going while the other children snickered and wondered aloud what had happened to him. He was so intent on seeing where they were taking him that he didn't notice one of the Time Lords had come up to him until he put his hand on his shoulder. Merzet gasped and jerked his head around.

"You're next," the man said to him.

"What? He…just collapsed," Merzet said, pointing off into the dark.

"They do that sometimes. We're used to it. Some children cannot handle the sight of time itself. I hope you're different though."

Merzet felt the same since he knew if he did what Koschei had just done he would get a severe beating when they got home. The Time Lord put his hand on Merzet's shoulder and he slowly walked with him. Two other Time Lords were left now, the rest had taken Koschei to what Merzet hoped was the infirmary. He ached, not knowing what had become of his friend and he hoped he was alright. In the interim, the Time Lords had covered the gap with a large velvet cloth so he wouldn't see it before it was time. Merzet swallowed the fear that was increasing with every step as the Time Lord led him to a point about ten feet in front of the schism. When he was in position, the Time Lord stopped him and walked over to the cloth.

"Behold, Child of Time, your heritage," the Time Lord said loudly.

He then jerked the cloth away and Merzet forced himself to stand as he looked at the swirling vortex in front of him. At first he couldn't understand why some had run away or passed out at the sight of it. He looked at the swirling time winds and thought they were pretty. But then he felt something in his mind, a presence there that seemed to be taking him over, crowding out his thoughts. His eyes widened when he heard a voice begin to whisper to him about his destiny.

Look well, Time Lord, the voice whispered. This is your destiny, you will be the greatest of all the Time Lords who have ever been but you will suffer many hardships and heartsbreak and you will know the deepest depths of despair and loneliness.

Hearing that, Merzet's heart was gripped with fear. He took a step backward when he realized that the torment and hatred that he had suffered for as long as he could remember was only the beginning. That many would hate and fear and shun him through the centuries to come. Suddenly all he wanted was to be with his mother, to be a normal Gallifreyan like her and reject the life of a Time Lord.

Then, without any conscious thought, Merzet felt himself spin around and then he ran and ran and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These first two chapters were written by me, but Carol is going to jump in and we're going to alternate again. At the moment, we're planning to do a trilogy with this trial story. Also, supposedly the Doctor's mother is supposed to be in the series finale this year so we decided to include her here. And Merzet is a name I made up. As far as I know, the Doctor's real name hasn't been revealed yet.

Chapter Two

"Children, up and at em, time for school," Rain called as she came up the stairs.

She went back down to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast as her three children began to get ready for another day at the academy. As she went through the living room, she smiled when she saw her husband slumped in a recliner, his feet up while he read the morning paper. She giggled when she saw the pink fuzzy bunny slippers on his feet. Alan had given them to him as a joke several years ago but the Doctor loved how warm they were and now they were worn from constant use. She put her hand on her shoulder and kissed his cheek, smiling when he sent a wave of love into her mind.

"Good morning, my little pink bunny," she teased, pressing on his nose.

"You lot tease me constantly about these slippers and they're one of the best things I ever got. My tootsies stay warm and toasty when I have them on," he said to her. "So they have little pink bunnies on them, big deal. Not like I'm wearing them outside, you know. I'm the king of my castle and His Royal Highness will wear pink bunny slippers!"

She grinned.

"That's what I love about you, Thete, you're a take charge kind of guy," she said.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her lips. He sighed contentedly when she kissed the top of his head before walking into the kitchen. She emerged a moment later, carrying three small pieces of paper with her.

"Oh! Almost forgot, the children's report cards for this quarter. They got them yesterday and showed them to me. I wanted to show you but you were busy tinkering with the TARDIS for half the night. Take a look at their grades."

The Doctor looked at them and a huge smile spread over his face when he saw that they had passed ever class with full marks.

"Oh! Oh, this is wonderful! Where are they?" he said to Rain.

"They're upstairs getting ready for school. They should be down in a minute though. I just thought you would enjoy seeing what your brilliant children have accomplished. And now…I'll leave you to your newspaper while I get their breakfast ready."

She kissed his head and went into the other room. Five minutes later, the Doctor grinned when he heard his children coming down the stairs.

"Oh kids!" he called out when they started to go past him.

They stopped and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

He held up their report cards.

"I have your marks," he said. "And I couldn't be prouder of all of you."

He stood up and hugged all of them tightly.

"My children, I'm so proud of you," he said to them.

"Thanks, Daddy," all of them said as they accepted his hugs.

Sokanon and Namid walked on and went into the kitchen but Chaska stayed behind.

"What is it, Chas?" the Doctor said.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a folded piece of paper. The Doctor frowned as he handed it to him. Chaska waited and watched while he unfolded it and read what was on it. Another smile slowly slid across his face and his eyes gleamed.

"You've been accepted into the Gallifreyan Student Orchestra?" the Doctor said to him.

"Yeah, as first violin."

The Doctor's grin nearly split his face in two.

"Why are you showing only me? Have you shown your mum?"

"Not yet," he said.

"Why not?"

Chaska rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cause I thought you'd think it stupid," he muttered.

"Stupid? Why would I think it stupid that you got first violin in the symphony orchestra?" the Doctor said, confused.

"Because I'm s'posed to be studying to be a Time Lord."

"And you're doing that but this is your passion, Son. You've wanted to be a musician for a long time now and I thought this was part of your goal, to be in the student orchestra."

"I just thought you'd think that being a Time Lord is more important."

The Doctor took him in his arms.

"Son, I do think it's important but when we designed the academy, we added these extra courses because we believe that in order to be a well rounded person, you need to use other areas of your brain besides logic. I've always been glad that the three of you have wanted to do other things in addition to your Time Lord studies and I'm so proud of you right now, I can barely stand it. Please, don't ever be afraid to tell me something, Son, and don't be afraid to pursue your passions in life. If it's important to you, it's important to me."

"Thanks, Dad," Chaska said.

He hugged him tightly.

"I love you, my son. Don't ever forget or doubt for one second that I don't."

"I know, Dad, I love you too."

"And I'm proud of you. You've done nothing but made me proud every day of your life."

Chaska sighed and smiled to himself as the Doctor rubbed his back and sent love into his mind. Even though he was fifteen now, he still loved it when his father held him and made him feel loved and appreciated and safe. He knew some men might think it a bit girly but he didn't care; to him the Doctor was the best dad in the whole universe. The Doctor gave him one pat on the back and then stepped back.

"Go and eat and you tell your mum what happened," he said to him. "Don't you ever hide something like that. That and the fact that all three of you got full marks is reason to celebrate and we're gonna do that tonight after you lot get home."

He gave him one more hug and sat back down as Chaska went into the kitchen. He grinned when five minutes later he heard his wife squeal with delight and congratulate their son on his achievement. He rested his legs on the stool in front of him and read his paper, waiting for his children to leave for school so he could have a private breakfast with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara stepped off the shuttle onto another planet. She had been following leads ever since she started her search. She had traveled many light years in search of her son and now the trail led her to Eros, a former mining planet that had now been turned into a resort. She had come here to rest for a few days since looking for her son had taken its toll and she needed to relax and recharge before she set off again. In her search, she had been surprised at the number of people who had not only heard of her son, but knew stories about him, brave things he had done, planets and people he had rescued. She had listened to many of the stories in disbelief. Her Merzet? Her shy, insecure, bullied Merzet was fighting evildoers and monsters and protecting planets? She was sure they were mistaken and it was the wrong Merzet, but deep inside she remember all those years ago telling her husband he'd be the greatest Time Lord who ever lived and the knowledge that he had become a hero to so many filled her with joy and pride.

Yet, even though she was technically on holiday on Eros, she still couldn't resist the urge to ask the other people around her about her son and if they knew where he was. She knew it was a long shot finding him now. He was a Time Lord, his TARDIS could be anywhere in time and space and without a TARDIS of her own, it was next to impossible to find him or get a message relayed to his ship. But still…she had to try. She wanted nothing more than to see her baby boy again and tell her how much she loved and missed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco took a swig of Eros Bitter, the special ale that was brewed especially for the holidaymakers on the planet. He and his four friends, Yap, Dory, Awan and Zed were here because they were near the end of their long wait. They finally had enough evidence gathered together to bring the rogue Time Lord, the Doctor, to trial and once they convicted him, he would be punished severely.

Draco and his friends were Amalashians, a planet in the Ord Galazy near the Scarlet Nebula several light years away from Eros. Once, he and his people had been a peace-loving race. They had descended from a race of badger-like people on the nearby planet Sorus. The Sorusians had migrated to Amalshia eons ago and they were descended from them. Each one of them resembled a large badger. Draco, Yap and Zed were male and Dory was female. Both male and female looked the same, the only difference was Dory had medium sized breasts that jutted out under the black cotton tunic that she wore. All wore the same tunic with black cotton pants and specially made boots to accommodate their large clawed feet. Each of them wore a large leather belt around their waist that had several pouches and a holster with a black combination blaster and stun gun. The four had been sent by the Senate to apprehend the Doctor and any of his associates as soon as all the evidence had been gathered. They knew the Doctor was on New Gallifrey and they were nearly there but they had stopped for a few days to rest and relax before heading on. At the moment, the four of them were gathered around a round table near the back of a hotel pub discussing what they were going to do when they got to New Gallifrey.

"I think once we locate the Doctor, we should wait till he's asleep, stun him and take him that way," Yap said after taking a swig of beer.

His black eyes gleamed in the electric lights of the pub as a smile curved upwards along his wide snout. He wiped a bit of froth off his mouth before continuing.

"The Time Lord don't know we're comin', so all we have to do is wait till he's not looking and ZAP!" he added.

Draco shook his head.

"We gotta be careful though, the Doctor's no fool," he said to him in a deep voice. "He hasn't lived this long by being careless. He's got many enemies out there so if has a house, I'm sure he'll have defenses around and in it. We need a way to make sure that he won't have traps set up when we finally do go in and get em."

"And how do you propose we do that, Draco?" Dory said. "Knock on his door and ask?"

"Besides," Awan said after taking a long swig, "'E's a Time Lord, ain't he? Might not even be there. Might be out in time and space."

"If he is, then we wait for him to get back," Draco said, his black eyes flashing anger. "We wait for however long it takes until the criminal returns and then we will bring him to justice."

"Excuse me."

The Amalashians glanced over and saw a young woman talking to barkeep. The men eyed her with lust for a few moments and were about to return to their conversation when they heard…

"I'm looking for my son, Merzet. He also calls himself The Doctor; do you know where he is?"

All four Amalashians' attention was now riveted on her. The lizard who was manning the bar shook his head.

"Sorry, love, never heard of em," he said in a raspy voice.

Draco looked at his friends.

"I think we mighta found a way to get close to the Doctor and see if he has any defenses," Draco muttered to them. "Just wait here, I'll handle this."

Clara sighed as she started to walk out of the pub. It had been a long shot but she just had to ask, the need to see her son was so pressing it drove her to distraction. She missed him so much and the fact that he was still alive filled her with joy. She was almost to the door when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a large badger blinking his eyes and smiling warmly at her. Fear gripped her heart when she noticed he was nearly two feet taller than she was.

"Beggin' your pardon, Miss. I couldn't help but overhear your question to the barkeep and I was just going to tell you that I know the Doctor and know where he is."

Clara stared at him in disbelief.

"You know where my son is?" she said, hope swelling her hearts.

"Yes, Miss, he's living on New Gallifrey."

Clara frowned.

"New Gallifey, what happened to the old Gallifrey," she said.

Draco stared at her quietly.

"You mean you don't know?" he said.

"Know what?" Clara replied.

Draco smiled warmly.

"Never mind, it's not important. What is important is finding your son again, yeah?"

"Yes, please can I ride with you to New Gallifrey? It's urgent that I see him."

"Sure, just let me get my mates and we'll take you to my space skiff and we'll be on our way."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"No need, Miss, we're happy to help. We were headin' out that way anyway," Draco said as casually as he could. "We'd be more than happy to give you a lift so you can see your son."

"Then I'll be waiting outside the door."

"We won't be long," Draco said.

"Thank you, thank you, Sir."

Draco bowed his head and smirked when she hurried out the entrance.

"No…thank you," he said to himself before heading back to his table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took approximately five hours traveling at light speed for them to reach New Gallifrey. Various spies of different species had been recruited in the past to spy on the Doctor's whereabouts so Draco knew just where to land. They docked at the spaceport directly outside Kasterbouros City and after going through customs; they gave Clara directions to the Doctor's house and bus fare to get there. They told her they were going to go eat something and take off again but the truth was they were staying behind for about a half hour before they themselves went on to the house. Clara thanked them and hurried off while Draco grinned at his friends and they chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, after taking a bus into the city, Clara was finally standing outside the Doctor's house. She glanced down at the address, checked it with the numbers on the side of the house and her hearts raced knowing her son was inside. As she approached the door, she wondered what he looked like now? She hadn't seen him since he was a young man on his first life and that had been centuries ago. She wondered what life he was on now and whether he still loved her.

Reaching the front door, she summoned her courage before knocking on it. About thirty seconds later, the door opened and Clara saw a beautiful young woman with brown skin and long black hair. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and jean shorts with sandals.

"Yes?" the woman said, "can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if…the Doctor lived her?"

The woman gave her a wary look.

"Yes, he does, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Clarataboruliatangioforfallin, I'm his mother."

The young lady blinked in surprise and then gave her another wary look.

"You're the Doctor's mother?" she said.

"Yes, his real name is Merzetowexlerlotopagnia."

Clara noticed that the moment she said that, the wary look vanished and it was replaced with a warm smile.

"My name is Rain. I'm his wife," she said.

Clara put a hand over her right heart.

"Oh, you are? He's married? He actually found someone?"

Rain chuckled.

"Yes, he did. Won't you come in? He's upstairs at the moment and if you wait in the living room, I'll go get him."

Clara nodded and Rain opened the door and let her pass. Rain led her into the living room and Clara sat down.

"I'll be back in a minute, make yourself at home…um…how would you like to be addressed?"

"Clara."

"Clara," Rain said smiling. "Just wait here."

Clara nodded and Rain hurried out of the room. While she sat on the sofa and waited, Clara looked around the room. Her eyes paused on a huge framed photo over the mantle above the fireplace. There was a huge gathering of people, young and old, and in the center of the front row there were six young men, all identical to each other. The six men had their arms around each other and were grinning broadly for the camera. She walked over to it and stared at the people in the portrait but none of them looked familiar. Her eyes darted over to a couple of other photos in silver frames on the mantle. One was of one of the six men and Rain in Japanese dress outside a shrine and the one next to it was the man and Rain surrounded by children and adults in a sort of family portrait. As she stared at the man, she suddenly worked out that the thin man with the ruffled brown hair was Merzet and her eyes misted over as she took down the photo of him and his family and touched his youthful, smiling face. She smiled, thinking how handsome he looked.

"Mum?"

She looked up when she heard someone whispering to her and she saw Merzet standing in the doorway, staring at her with disbelief.

"Mum? Is that you?" he said to her.

"Merzet," Clara said softly.

The moment she said his name a dam broke behind his eyes and he ran to her. Clara dropped the picture and embraced him as it fell onto the tan carpet.

"Merzet, my darling, it's you!" she said, feeling his mind.

"Mum, oh Mum, you're alive, but…how?" he said, stepping back to look at her. "Where have you been, Mum? What did Koschei do to you?"

"He used that chameleon arch to take away my memories. Once he gave me new ones, he dropped me off on Frigia."

"The ice planet?" the Doctor said with barely contained rage. "He kidnapped you, took your memories away and left you to freeze on some barren ice world?"

"Merzet, love, calm down. I managed to find a village there and a family took me in and I lived there for several centuries until one of my adopted father's grandchildren opened the watch to see the inside and my memories came back to me."

"Mum, that was over twelve hundred years ago," the Doctor said.

"Well, I told everyone that my kind lives for a long time," Clara said.

The Doctor laughed at that and embraced her again. Once he was through, Clara picked up the photo and stared at it.

"Is this…your family?" she asked.

"That's my immediate family. My wife and children. That there is the rest of my family and friends," he said, pointing to the photo over the mantle.

"All of them?" Clara said.

She spun around, ecstatic.

"You mean you found people who love you?" she said, her eyes misting over.

"Yes, Mum, I did and I want you to meet them, all of them."

"But…wait, why are there five other people who look exactly like you?"

The Doctor laughed.

"I'll explain everything, Mum. Right now it's nearly time for me to pick my youngest children up from the academy. Come with me and meet them."

Clara nodded. The Doctor sighed contentedly when she kissed her cheek and embraced him once more. Once she was finished, the Doctor took her hand and led her out of the room where Rain was waiting with tears running down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In our last story, I introduced Cameron Douglas, Frankie's brother. We never said what happened to him after his fight with the Master. I will in this chapter.

Chapter Three

Yawning, Theta opened his eyes when he moved the duvet back and got out of bed. Slipping on the dressing gown, he headed for the bathroom when the bedroom door burst open and his fifteen year old son, Cameron, ran to him.

"Dad, you are not going to believe this!" Cameron said as he handed him a piece of paper and Theta rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Like his cousins, Cameron went to the academy to study to be a Time Lord but he was also involved with the Science Department and had been working on a terra forming project. They had found out that Cameron was slightly smarter than his cousins and advanced faster than they did in most subjects. His mother, Frankie, attributed his advanced mental skills to his uncle, who was also named Cameron, who was a child genius. Cameron never held it over his cousins that he was smarter and would gladly help them with their lessons when they asked for help. Theta read the paper as a smile spread across his face and Cameron bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"It works?!" Theta asked.

"Yeah, and they want me to head up the first Eden Project!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh, I don't know, your mum might not let you."

"You could talk to her! Please, Daddy, I want to do this!"

"Daddy? My, it's been a long time since you called me that."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!" Cameron asked as he gave him a sad puppy look and Theta smiled, placing his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Alright, we talk to her about it but if she says no…"

"Yes! Thanks Dad!" Cameron said as he ran out of the room and Theta laughed. Shaking his head, he walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, where are you?!" Zoe shouted as she ran down the stairs and held a piece of paper in her hands. Just like her brother and cousins, she went to the academy and was involved with Cameron on the Eden Project. Her twin brother, Donald, had no interest in science. He enjoyed playing his bagpipes and was lead piper in the symphony orchestra at the academy. Jamie was so proud when his son picked the bagpipes and had given him a replica of the chanter that had been in his family for generations. He had left the original chanter in Theta's first TARDIS and was heartbroken to learn that it had been lost when the TARDIS had been destroyed in a time storm. Jamie had taught him and his two brothers, Frazer and Ian, and their sister, Victoria, how to play the bagpipes but Donald was the only one that still played them.

"What is all this noise?" Jamie asked as he walked out of the kitchen and grunted when Zoe hugged him, nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Look! Look! Look!" Zoe shouted while she waved the paper in Jamie's face and he laughed, taking the paper from her. Jenna and Donald walked out of the kitchen when they walked to Jamie and he handed Jenna the paper. "Isn't this great?!"

"Zoe, it says here that you and Cameron are going to be heading something called the Eden Project," Jenna said and Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, it's the terra forming project that Cam and I have been working on! Mum, it works and they want us to head the first test!"

"I don't know, Love, you're only fifteen."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dy?!"

"Your mum is right. Now, before you go into one of your fits, how aboot we go talk with Uncle Theta an' see what he thinks? I mean Cameron's going as well an' he might nae want either one of you going," Jamie said.

"Fine," Zoe sighed as she headed for the kitchen and Donald looked at Jamie and Jenna.

"If she gets tae do this, can I go on tour with my band?" Donald asked. Donald had formed a boy band called Highlanders with some of the other boys from the academy and they had played in some of the local teenage clubs in Kasterbouros City. The band had become popular with their unique style and they had received some offers to tour some of the nearby systems.

"We'll see," Jenna said as he nodded and they walked toward the kitchen. After breakfast, they got dressed and left the house and Jamie wondered what Theta would say about their fifteen year olds going off on their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alexander?" Frazer asked while knocking on the door to his twelve year old son's room and walked to the bed. All he could see was a lump under the duvet as he pulled it back and Alexander screamed, reaching with his hands for the duvet. Being three years younger than his aunt, uncle and cousins, he was still in the novice classes at the academy and was also on the academy junior football squad. He was their goalie and was the star of their last championship by stopping the tie breaking goal with a rival team.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, dinnae do that!" Alexander shouted as he sat up and Frazer laughed. He wasn't laughing at the fact that he had woken Alexander up but at the fact that he was wearing Danger Mouse pajamas. Danger Mouse had been his hero since childhood and Frazer ruffled his hair.

"Crumbs, Chief, I'm sorry," Frazer said and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, Dad," he said as he got out of bed and slightly limped toward the bathroom. He had twisted his knee in practice and Frazer had asked Alan to look at it after class.

"Is your knee still bothering you?"

"Aye, it hurts a bit."

"I talked to Grandpa an' he says he wanted tae check you this afternoon."

"But I promised the guys we'd go to the arcade!"

"Sandy, this isnae something we should muck around with."

"I ken that, Dad, it's just that…" Alexander sighed when Frazer walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Look, it's ok tae be scared. But you ken your grandpa will fix it up good as new."

"I'm nae scared. Dad, I tripped over the bloody ball bag!" Frazer smiled as he nodded and held Alexander against him. "He's going tae tease me."

"Aye, he will!" Frazer said as he lifted Alexander's chin and Alexander sighed.

"Ok, I'll let him fix it."

"Good lad. Now, go get dressed, you're going tae be late," Frazer said as he let go and left the room. Sighing, Alexander shrugged then headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the stairs, Adam saw his fifteen year old son, David, sitting on the couch and he was reading something. Like his cousins, David went to the academy to study to be a Time Lord but he also had a passion for acting. Adam teased himself that David was like his namesake and had been in most of the Shakespeare productions the academy had staged over the years.

"Which one is it this time?" Adam asked while David looked up and folded the book over his chest.

"We're doing Loves Labours Lost this year!" David said with a smile.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so which character do you want to try out for?"

"I'm not sure. I like Berowne. I might audition for him." Adam's hearts soared as he thought about his old friend and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you that your namesake played Berowne?"

"He did?!"

"Yep, and he was really good."

"Can we go see him?!" David asked as he got off the couch and half ran to him. "Please, Dad, you let me go see him in Hamlet!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, we'll have to go talk to your mother first," Adam said as David screamed and hugged him.

"What happened?" Marion asked as she came out of the kitchen and Adam sighed. Adam told her what he said as she smiled and rolled his eyes. "I see, well, it has been a long time since we've seen him. Think you can get us tickets for this weekend?"

"Does a Slitheen have bad gas?!" Adam asked.

"That means yes, right?" David asked.

"Yes!" Adam said as David screamed again and they laughed. "But only if you promise not to do what you did the last time."

"Dad, I was five. How was I supposed to know he wasn't really dead?!"

"It was cute when he stood up on the seat and shouted for him to wake up," Marion said.

"Yep," Adam said as they laughed then walked to the kitchen and Adam wrapped an arm around David's shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasterbouros City

The sound of the alarm clock woke him as Cameron Douglas opened his eyes and slammed his hand on the button. Rolling onto his back, he felt someone moved a finger through the trail of hair that went from the top of his belly button then spread out across his chest and he smiled.

"Good morning." Cameron said as the young woman opened her eyes and smiled at him. She had long black hair and indigo eyes and her face was oval with high cheek bones. She snuggled closer when she placed her head on his chest and his hearts thumped slow and steady in her ear.

"Good morning," Venna Dar said and he stroked her hair. Venna was one of his roommates and he shared his flat with her, another young woman named Fren and a young man named Brell. Fren was a tall woman with long black hair and brown eyes and she taught physics at the academy. Brell was a tall man with black skin, black curly hair and dark brown eyes. His body was muscular and lean and he ran one of the night clubs in the city. Venna was Brell's bartender and all of them met at the club a few days after Cameron arrived on New Gallifrey.

When Cameron was nineteen years old, he went to work for Lucy Saxon but little did he know that the incubation chamber she made him design and build would mark the return of the Master of Theta's universe. Lucy rewarded Cameron by giving him Theta's Jack as a play toy but what she didn't count on was Jack and Cameron becoming friends. In fact, Jack allowed Cameron to dissect him but not before they had sex. Cameron sometimes wondered what happened to his playmate because he never saw Jack again. The Jack in this universe didn't fancy him and neither did the Jack from Doc's universe.

When the Doctor and his family arrived to help Adam rescue Theta, Cameron had convinced himself that the Master was not only his friend but his mentor and was enraged when the Bad Wolf destroyed the Master. Blaming the Doctor and Theta, Cameron went back home and received a package from the Master's kitsune lover, Hoshi, He didn't know that the Master had stored his mind inside a special ring and had sent the ring to him with the hopes of taking over Cameron's mind so he could live again. Much to the Master's surprise, Cameron's mind didn't die and their minds existed inside his head, each fighting for control. Hoshi removed them from time while she went searching for the Doctor and Theta and the Master imprisoned Cameron inside a mirror. Over the centuries, Cameron learned how to amplify his mind to the point he could not only pleasure the Master but move objects and he loved exploring the mirror world.

He did know that he wasn't alone in the mirror world. Something else lived there and he learned from the Doctor that what lived there were the three versions of Daughter of Mine of the Family of Blood. The Doctor, Doc and Theta had imprisoned all three versions of her in mirrors and all three of her vowed to someday get out and take her revenge on the Doctor, Doc and Theta.

While in the mirror, Cameron met and befriended his nephew, Cameron, and helped free Cameron, his cousins and the rest of his family from the Master. After Doc and the Doctor saved the others from the Master's deathtrap filled maze, Cameron had confronted the Master inside a room of mirrors and what happened in that room still gave him nightmares.

He had let lose all of his mental powers as he tossed the Master around the room like a ragdoll and, if Frankie hadn't calmed him down, he would have killed him. Imiko, the kitsune friend of the Doctor, freed him from the mirror and returned him to his body after dispelling the Master and the Doctor offered him a home on New Gallifrey. He told the Doctor that he was too dangerous and should be locked up but the Doctor did tests and determined that his mental powers were gone. When they arrived on New Gallifrey, the Doctor gave him a crystal that turned him into a Time Lord and he taught computer science at the academy. He could talk to the others psychically but the rest of his powers never returned and he decided to live in the city instead of the suburbs like the Doctor and the rest of their families.

"What time is it?" Venna asked and Cameron looked at the clock, saw that it was eight thirty, moved the duvet back and got out of bed,

"Shite, I'm late! I got a nine o'clock lecture!" Cameron said as he tried to find his underpants and Venna smiled.

"Can't you reschedule it?"

"No, I can't! Look, sorry that I can't stay and snuggle but this is an important lecture!" Cameron said with a quick kiss as he darted inside the bathroom and Venna looked at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Eggheads," she sighed then got out of bed and went to join him in the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While the Doctor drove the hover minivan towards the academy, his hearts were slamming in his chest. He couldn't believe it. After all these centuries, his beloved mother was alive and was mere feet away from him, sitting right behind him while he drove. He had never mentioned his mother to Rain or anyone else since thinking about her loss had been far too painful and his father…well, he had pushed his father deep into the darkest recesses of his mind as soon as he was able to get away from him. His father was part of the reason why he had not been a good father to Dex. He knew the abuse his father had meted out to him was wrong so he deliberately avoided doing that to his son but at the same time he chose not to be in his son's life, opting instead to go traveling and that decision was the reason why his wife was able to convince his son he was a bastard and turn Dex against him. Once Dorothy came along, he had Madison's help with bringing her up and learned a lot from her about parenting so that by the time his triplets were born he knew exactly what to do. The fact that his children were excelling in school was testimony of that and the Doctor couldn't wait to introduce them to their grandmother.

As he pulled up to the curb outside of the academy, he could see his three children standing there. The shock on their faces was evident since they assumed Alan was picking them up. They glanced at each other and hurried over to the passenger side of the car as the Doctor rolled down his window.

"Daddy? You're actually picking us up today?" Sokanon said.

"Yes because I have someone I want you to meet. Get inside and we'll wait for Alan to come since this concerns him as well," the Doctor replied.

The children glanced at Clara and stared at her for a moment before they went around to the other side, opened the sliding door and got in. Sokanon and Namid sat beside Clara while Chaska sat behind her. Once the door was closed, the Doctor turned in his seat.

"Children, I'd like you to meet my mother and your grandmother, Clara."

Clara smiled at her grandchildren when they all gave her stunned looks.

"Grandmother? We have a grandmother?" Chaska said.

"Yes, you do. Mum, that's our son, Chaska and our daughters, Sokanon and Namid."

They said polite hellos as Clara looked them over.

"Oh Merzet, they're gorgeous."

The Doctor winced and Rain gritted their teeth while the children gave her confused looks.

"Who?" Namid said.

"Merzet, your father," Clara said as the Doctor suddenly felt like sinking into the floor. "That's his name. He didn't tell you?"

The children fixed their stunned gazes upon their father who groaned loudly.

"Daddy, your name is Merzet?" Sokanon said.

Clara stared at her.

"He never told you his real name?" she said.

She looked at the Doctor.

"What have you been telling them, Merzet? Oh….surely you're not asking everyone to call you by that daft nickname of yours."

"It's not daft, Mum, that's the name I prefer to be called," the Doctor said, turning in his seat to face her.

"Doctor? Doctor is not a name, it's a profession. I didn't call you Merzet only to have you discard it when you got older. I will not call you by that ridiculous nickname, young man. Your name, no matter how hard you try to deny it, is Merzet."

The children tried hard not to laugh as the Doctor turned bright crimson.

"Yup, she's a mother alright," Rain said, amused.

"I would prefer you call me Doctor, Mum. Everyone does," the Doctor said, trying not to get angry at her.

"Why, my darling? Why won't you call yourself by your true name?" she said, stroking his cheek.

Everyone waited with baited breath while the Doctor looked down at the floor beside him.

"That name carries too many painful memories for me, Mum. I changed it to the Doctor for reasons I won't go into here but part of it was to put the past behind me and start afresh. Every time you say that name, it dredges up those memories I'd just as soon forget."

"You mean your father?" Clara said.

The Doctor felt everyone's eyes boring into him.

"Partly, partly because of something that happened between me and Koschei. Something he did to me to get me into trouble and I took the name to avoid capture by our own people."

He glanced up at his children and noticed they were now hanging on his every word. He had never really told anyone about his past except for Rain and even then he'd never mentioned Clara or his father to her since he was embarrassed and angry about the abuse he had suffered. The fact that his mother was bringing all this up now in front of his wife and children was making him uncomfortable and he wished that she would just stop but he didn't have the hearts to tell her to shut up since he knew she was only being a mother. Clara looked at Rain.

"Did you know his real name? Surely he didn't use Doctor when he married you," Clara said to her.

Rain shot her husband a sympathetic look.

"Well, actually, he has an alias he sometimes uses, John Smith. He used that when we got married since we were married on Earth."

"Earth? You're Gallifreyan, aren't you? Why would you wanna get married on that backwards planet?"

"Because Mummy used to be human," Namid said.

Clara gave her son a shocked look.

"What? But she's Gallifreyan, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mum, she is. But it's a long story and trust me, it will be explained later on tonight, okay?" he said.

"Okay and I also want you to tell me why you don't live on Gallifrey. Why is there a planet called New Gallifrey?"

Rain took his hand when the Doctor winced at that. Clara noticed his face and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Son, what's going on? What have I missed out on?"

"I'll explain everything, Mum, when we get home," the Doctor said in a strained voice.

Clara leaned back in her seat while the Doctor put up privacy blocks around his children's minds and hurriedly told them not to say anything to her and let him explain everything. His stomach lurched, dreading the moment he'd have to explain what he did to Gallifrey. He was terrified what her response would be since his one comfort was that he thought she was dead and never would know what he had done to their people. Clara fell silent and Rain held on to his hand while the Doctor stared blankly out the window. He noticed Christopher coming out the door with a man and woman his age. Christopher had pursued music for awhile with his son but after a few years switched to Earth history and was planning to become an Earth historian. He was carrying several textbooks while he was chatting with his friends. So far he hadn't noticed them but he was fast approaching the spot where his children had stood. When he reached the spot, he looked around in search of his cousins and blinked when he spotted the Doctor. The Doctor waved to him and Christopher hurriedly said his goodbyes to his friends before walking over to the driver's side. The Doctor rolled down the window as he approached.

"Dad not coming today?" Christopher asked the Doctor.

"No, as far as I know he is. I came to get my children because my mother found me today. She's behind me."

Christopher turned his attention to Clara who was staring at him in confusion.

"Now who is this, Merzet?"

The Doctor winced.

"Merzet?" Christopher said to the Doctor.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, preferring not to answer, "um…Mum, this is Christopher Timelord, he's the son of my clone, Alan."

"Your clone? Your clone has a son?" Clara asked.

"That's right, what's wrong with that?" Christopher said angrily.

"Nothing, dear, it's just a shock for me to find out all this. I didn't mean to insult you or your father," Clara replied.

The Doctor's eyes followed Alan's minivan as it pulled up directly in front of him. Before the Doctor could stop him, Christopher sprinted over while Alan and Rose turned in their seats to look at him.

"See, I told you it was him," Doctor noticed Alan was saying to Rose as he pointed at him.

The Doctor winced when Alan suddenly noticed Clara behind him and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He chuckled ruefully when he read Alan's lips and noticed he said "Fuck me!" followed by Rose saying, "What is it?" to him. Then Alan opened the door and hopped out.

"Dad, that woman behind Uncle Doctor says she's his mum," Christopher said to him.

Alan nodded quickly at his son and breezed past him. The Doctor swallowed hard as Alan ran up to his window followed by Christopher. Rose, who was thoroughly confused, was getting out on her side and slamming the door behind her as she approached the vehicle. Alan leaned inside the window and both he and Clara stared at each other in shock.

"This is your clone, Merzet?" she said loudly.

Both the Doctor and Alan winced when Rose, who had come up behind him, heard what she said.

"Merzet?" she said.

She jerked her head towards the Doctor.

"That's your real name? Merzet?"

"I see you didn't tell anyone your real name," Clara muttered to her son.

"I told two people my real name. My wife and one of my daughters. Rain knows my full name and Tara, my daughter, knows I'm called Merzet."

"Were you gonna tell us, Daddy?" Namid said.

He sighed.

"I don't know, Namid. I didn't tell any of your other sisters or brother and none of the other family members know. Correction, they didn't know," the Doctor said.

He looked at Alan.

"Mum showed up on my doorstep today. I came here to get the children and find you because I wanted her to meet all of you and meet the rest of the family tonight. But it's gotten a bit uncomfortable for me because Mum won't call me anything except Merzet."

"Because it's your real name, my son!" Clara said angrily.

"The man who was Merzet is dead, Mum. That's not who I am anymore!" the Doctor shot back.

Clara smiled at him and shook her head while she put a hand to his cheek.

"I don't believe that, my darling. You're the same wonderful boy I brought up all those years ago."

Rain squeezed his hand when she saw his eyes mist over at that. He quickly turned his head away and tried to hide the fact that he was on the verge of crying while Alan glanced at Rose. Alan put a loving hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll follow you home, Brother," he said to him. "The academy car park is no place to discuss this. We need to go home where it's comfortable before we continue."

The Doctor nodded gratefully at him.

"Start contacting people and tell them to gather all our family and friends at my house. I was gonna celebrate my children getting full marks and my son getting first violin in the Gallifreyan Student Orchestra. Now we can celebrate mum coming back as well."

Alan nodded. He and Rose both said quick congratulations to the triplets before they hurried back to their car. The Doctor sighed and rolled up his window while he quickly put up a privacy block around his wife's mind.

_I can already tell this is gonna be one hell of a long night,_ he thought to her as he started up the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Adam pulled the car into the driveway as David got out of the car and walked up the stairs, going inside the house. He had been quiet all the way home and Adam looked at the house then looked down, seeing something on the floor. Picking the book up off the floor, he saw that it was David's copy of Love Labours Lost and a piece of paper stuck out of top of the book. Opening the book, he saw that Berowne was underlined and he smiled, closing the book. Getting out of the car, Adam walked up the stairs and went inside the house. Heading for the kitchen, he looked inside and saw David sitting at the small table and Marion was cooking dinner.

"You forgot this in the car," Adam said as he placed the book on the table and David looked at it with a sad look on his face. "What's going on?"

"He didn't get the part," Marion said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"They made me Bryan Freeman's understudy!" David said, tossing the book against the wall. Adam walked over to the book when he picked it up and placed it back on the table.

"What's so bad about being the understudy?"

"Dad, the only way I can get on stage is if he breaks his leg or something," David said as he folded his arms on the top of the table then placed his chin on his arms. "He's going to be so mad."

"Who is? Oh, you mean HIM!"

"Yeah, I bet he never had to be anyone's understudy."

"To be honest, he has. So, I think you should get busy learning your lines just in case," Adam said and ruffled David's hair.

"_Adam?" _Alan thought as Adam set up a privacy block and leaned against the wall.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeees?" _Adam thought.

"_Are you busy?" _Alan asked and Adam heard the concern in his voice.

"_What's going on?"_

"_I need you to gather your troops and meet me at my brother's house."_

"_Is he ok?! Did something happen to him or Rain? Are the kids ok?"_

"_To answer that in order, yes, no and yes. Look, just get your ass over there, ok?"_

"_Do you want me to contact James and River?" _Adam's daughter, River, had moved back to New Gallifrey when the planet of chibis had been destroyed by an asteroid storm two years ago but she was able to save the chibis she had since childhood. The chibis lived in a small domed city in the backyard of her house and she and her husband taught exobiology at the academy. James and Alan's daughter, Elizabeth, had gotten married ten years ago after the Doctor defeated the Master from Theta's universe and they had given Alan and Adam three more grandchildren. Rory was nine years old and was in his second year at the academy, Adric was seven years old and Donna was five years old. All three of them were born naturally and they lived down the street from Adam's house.

"_Yeah and tell them to hurry!" _Alan thought then dropped the privacy block and Adam felt his mind moving away.

"What's going on?" Marion asked.

"The Doctor needs us to go to his house. Now, before you panic, he's ok and so are Rain and the triplets."

"Maybe he's going to have a barbeque!" David said with a smile. "Can we go?"

"Sure, why not!" Marion said as she turned the stove off and started placing the food in plastic containers.

"I'll go call James and River," Adam said as he left the kitchen and thought about the concern in Alan's voice. It wasn't often that he sounded upset about something so whatever it was that the Doctor had to tell them wasn't good. Sighing, Adam walked to the den as he went inside and closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Will you gits knock it off?!" Cameron shouted as he tried to grade some papers and Venna, Fren and Brill looked at him. They were watching a football match on the holo-television when Brill got off the couch and walked to the table. He slid his arms around Cameron's shoulders then placed his chin on top of Cameron's head and stroked his chest.

"Sorry, Love, we didn't mean to be so loud," Brill said, kissing the top of his head.

"It's ok," Cameron sighed when the pen rolled off the table, fell to the floor and bounced under the table. "Oh fuck."

"I'll get it."

"No, I got it," Cameron said when he got off the chair and knelt on the floor. Smiling, he looked up at Brill and Brill had a naughty look in his eyes. "Don't get any ideas."

"Bitch," Brill teased as he smacked Cameron's bottom then walked away and Cameron laughed. Looking at the pen, he saw that it was on the other side of the table as he sighed and crawled under the table. Reaching out for the pen, he swore that the pen moved when the pen sailed across the carpet into his hand and he blinked. Looking over at the others, he tossed the pen when it landed on the floor a few feet in front of him and he held his hand out. The pen wiggled then sailed back into his hand when he sat on the floor and sighed. Crawling out from under the table, he walked toward his bedroom when Venna called to him and he turned, looking at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go to the loo," he said then walked inside his bedroom and closed the door. Walking to the mirror, he cautiously raised his hand to the glass and placed his fingers against the glass. Slowly, his fingers poked through the glass as his reflection rippled and he pulled his hand back. "Oh bugger."

"_Cameron?" _Cameron jumped when he heard Alan's voice inside his head and sighed, setting up a privacy block.

"_You scared the shite out of me," _Cameron thought, feeling both of his hearts pounding.

"_Sorry about that. Look, my brother is calling a family meeting…"_

"_What happened? Is he ok? Is Rain and the kids ok?"_

"_Yes and yes. Now, do you want me to swing around and pick you up?"_

"_Since my car is in the shop that would be a yes!" _Cameron thought and smiled when Alan laughed inside his head.

"_Ok, see you in a bit," _Alan thought as Cameron felt his mind leaving turned, looking at his reflection. Sighing, he ran out of the bedroom then headed for the door and left the flat. He ran down the stairs when he ran out of the building and was shocked to see Alan's car sitting near the curb. Shaking his head, he opened the door as he sat in the back and Christopher smiled at him.

"What if my car hadn't been in the shop?" Cameron asked while Alan drove the car down the street and smiled.

"I would have raced you home," Alan teased and Cameron laughed.

"You are a nutter."

"Yep, my family still threatens to have me sectioned."

"So, what is this big family emergency?"

"I can't go into the details right now. Best let my brother explain when we get to the house," Alan said as Cameron nodded and looked out the window. Taking the pen out of his pocket, he looked at it when it started spinning in his hand and he sighed, placing it back in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front the portrait of the families, Theta smiled while looking at the six versions of the Doctor and they smiled back. He still couldn't believe how much the families had grown over the years and they had to keep redoing the portrait to include the newest members of the families. He looked at Frazer, Angel and Alexander then looked at the other children standing near Alexander and softly laughed. He was thrilled to become a grandfather again when Jamie and Jenna adopted Frazer and his brothers and sister but having great-grandchildren was something he never thought he'd live to see.

Besides Alexander there was Douglas, Annie and Gregory. They were Angus and Colleen's children and Douglas was fourteen, Annie was thirteen and Gregory was eleven. Cathleen, Duncan and Mark were Ian and Toni's children and Cathleen was also thirteen. Duncan and Mark were their twelve year old twins and Theta had the hardest time telling the twins apart. He also understood the Doctor's frustration about the secret language the twins spoke and the Doctor convinced him that their kids were planning to rub them out.

Charles, Andrew, Ben and Polly were Robbie and Catherine's children and Theta laughed when Robbie picked Ben and Polly for the names of his youngest children. He told him about the Ben and Polly that traveled with him and Robbie told him that he was honored to name them after his former companions. Charles was twelve, Andrew was nine, Ben was eight and Polly was seven. Victoria and Derek had a five year old son, Patrick, and a four year old daughter, Anna-Marie.

The youngest of the family were Trevor and Malcolm. They were Conner and Melissa's two year old twins and all of the children were born naturally instead of the loom. Stepping back, Theta sighed when he wiped his eyes then jumped when Frankie slid her arms around his waist.

"Tell me something. How did I get so lucky?" he asked as he turned around and kissed her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When I think back on all the things that had happened in my lives, all I see is misery, death and destruction. There were bright times but it all ended the same. I was alone. When Rose came along, I was this close to becoming the Valeyard," he said and held his finger and thumb about an inch apart. "I nearly did become him after she was stranded in the other universe with Jackie and Pete. When she came back, I was thrilled but then Adam came along and I forced them into exile. Again, I almost slipped into the darkness then we found out about the rift openings and I was able to see them every now and then. Then the time storm happened and I lost my TARDIS. The good thing that came out of that was you. Then I was able to come to this universe and became a part of a very interesting family. Then we got married and had Cameron. So, again, how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know," she said with a smile and he kissed her. His fingers moved through her hair as he felt her tongue tapping against his teeth and he parted them, allowing her tongue to scrape against his.

"_Brother?"_ Frankie yelped when he bit her tongue then moved back and sadly smiled at her.

"_Who is this?" _he thought with an angry tone.

"_It's Alan. Am I interrupting something?"_

"_I was snogging with my wife."_

"_Ooooooooooooooooops! Sorry about that!"_

"_That's ok, Alan." _Frankie thought.

"_Anyway, my brother is calling family meeting and everyone needs to come to his house."_

"_What's wrong?" _Theta thought.

"_All will be explained when you get there. I contacted Jamie and told him to bring his family and will contact Jack, John and Doc after I talk to you."_

"_Fine, see you in a bit." _Theta thought when he felt Alan leaving and looked at Frankie.

"I'll go get Cameron," Frankie said as she went upstairs and Theta looked at the portrait. The last time he felt uneasy was fifteen years ago as he sighed and hoped that whatever the Doctor had to tell them wasn't bad news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulled into the driveway when Rose, Alan and Christopher got out of the car and saw Frazer, Angel and Alexander standing on the porch. Alan walked up the stairs when he noticed that Alexander was standing on one foot and frowned.

"What happened to you?" he asked and Alexander sighed.

"I hurt my knee in practice yesterday," Alexander said and Alan nodded.

"Talk about bad timing. We have to go over to Uncle Doctor's house. He has something to tell you."

"Is everything alright?" Angel asked.

"I'll let him tell you. Now, let's go have a look at that knee, eh?" Leading them inside the garage, they walked to Daisy and Alan opened the doors. He asked her to move the med bay closer to the control room as they went up the ramp then down the hall and he looked at Alexander. He saw that Alexander was embarrassed as they went inside the med bay and he walked to the examination bed. "Ok, Kiddo, hop up and let's see what's wrong." Alexander carefully got onto the bed when Alan rolled the scanner to the bed and looked at him. "We can't do this with your jeans on."

"Let me help you," Angel said as she helped Alexander take off his jeans and he sat on the bed. His right knee was slightly swollen and covered in a black and purple bruise and Alan whistled. He lightly straightened Alexander's knee as he winced and Alan nodded. He moved the scanner closer when he turned it on and looked at the screen.

"Hmmmmmm….Yep, there is no other choice. It has to come off," Alan said and Alexander's eyes went wide.

"What?!" he said and Angel rolled her eyes then reached over and gently slapped Alan's arm.

"Daddy!" she said and he gave her a shocked look when she glared at him just like Jackie did when she was mad at him.

"Ok, sheez, I was kidding! It's just a bad sprain," he said when he moved the scanner away then picked up the tissue regenerator off the tray and smiled at Alexander.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" he asked and Alan nodded. Sighing, Alexander laid on his back as he looked at the ceiling and Angel took his hand. "Ready when you are." A few minutes and a few tears later, Alexander sat up while Alan wrapped the ace bandage around the gel ice pack and gently patted his knee. Handing him a pair of aluminum crutches, they left the med bay and Alan looked at him.

"So mind telling me how you hurt yourself?" he asked and Alexander looked down, mumbling something. "Speak up, Boy, my hearing isn't so good."

"I tripped over the ball bag," he whispered and a grin cut across Alan's face. Seeing the embarrassment in his eyes, the smile vanished and Alan placed an arm around his shoulders. Nodding, they walked down the hallway while Alan set up a privacy block and he laughed hysterically inside his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Doc sank down into his brown leather chair with a sigh and picked up the newspaper. He had just gotten back from grocery shopping and had put everything away before coming out into his living room to relax. He studied the headline and started to read the article but after a few minutes had to get up to turn on the radio. For the first two years of his life after being the Valeyard, he had lived with the Doctor and his family, partly to wait while his house was being built and partly to be near his adopted daughter, Namid. The Doctor had helped him out during that time, teaching him how to be a proper father to her since he had zero parenting skills. In that time, he had grown close to Namid and loved her almost as if she was his own, but he had to admit the Doctor and his family along with Donna, Rosie and John were the closest to his hearts. He loved everyone else but in a way he was still leery of being a full family member especially after having been the Valeyard. He knew Imiko cured him of his dark tendancies but the guilt he felt at what he had done while he was insane kept him at arm's length from the rest of the family. He figured if it hadn't been for Namid, he probably would have gone back to his own universe ages ago since he felt like he didn't belong with everyone else.

It was that same guilt that kept him from looking for a girlfriend since he felt that with his dark past and all the things he had done he didn't deserve a wife. He knew his brothers had cottoned on to this and the Doctor had taken him aside on more than one occasion and tried to be a friendly ear for him but it was sometimes hard to rise above the feelings of guilt and he felt that for the moment he was better off alone.

He finished reading the front page and turned to the next one when he suddenly felt his mind being pulled forward.

_Brother, it's Alan, I need you to come to the Doctor's house. He wants everyone to come straight away._

_What's wrong?_ Doc thought back_. Is something wrong with him or the family? Is Namid alright?_

Alan chuckled in his head.

_Yup, old man, he and Namid are fine. The Doctor found someone today or rather the someone found him and he wants to introduce her to everyone._

_Her? _Doc thought. _Her, who?_

_Just come and see, mate. _

_Okay, I'll be there shortly._

_See ya there, Brother._

Grateful for the distraction, Doc set the paper down on the table beside him and went to get his grey jacket on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he arrived at the house, most of their family and friends were there. Shoving down the feelings of uneasiness and not belonging to the group, he got out of his red hover minivan and smiled when Donna came up and embraced him.

"Donna," Doc said fondly, embracing her and patting her on the back.

"Doc, you're not gonna believe this," she said when they finished hugging.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He noticed Donna's hesitation.

"For the love of Rassilon, Donna, please tell me. I hate guessing games," he said.

Donna looked around and pulled him aside.

"The Doctor's mum showed up on his doorstep earlier today," she said softly.

Doc raised his eyebrow.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"Dunno but the Doctor hasn't seen her since his first life. I think the Master did something to her, kidnapped her and used the chameleon arch to take away her mind. Put it in one of those watches and I s'pose she just recently opened it up and came looking for him."

"Wow," Doc said.

"What 'bout you? Your mother…"

"My mother is dead and that's for certain. She was on Gallifrey when…"

He trailed off and Donna nodded sympathetically.

"Anyway, I spoke to her beforehand, tried to get her to go with me but she wouldn't do it. Couldn't imagine a life away from the home planet. My high council basically instilled a fear in most of the population that they would be lost without Gallifrey so a lot of them chose death over life on some unknown planet. Have you spoken to Theta? His mum…"

Donna shrugged.

"He hasn't arrived yet."

Doc turned his head towards the Doctor's front door and stared at it for a moment in thought before he turned his attention back to Donna.

"Do you know if he was close to his mum?" Doc asked her.

"I think so, yeah. He's pretty shook up, thought she was dead."

"I was close to my mum as well. She defended me from all the other children when I was growing up. I was bullied."

Donna gave him a sad look and patted his shoulder. Doc smiled fondly at her. His Donna wasn't with them at the moment. John had told him that she lived with him and Rosie for several years and then went back to Chiswick when her Wilf died and her Sylvia became depressed and ill from the loss. Occasionally John and Rosie went to see her but it was infrequent. Unlike the Doctor's Donna, she had never opted to become a Time Lady, preferring not to live for hundreds of years while her friends and family died, so he had become close to this version of Donna instead. To his delight, this Donna was just like the other and she also frequently tried to help him overcome his feelings of guilt and worthlessness and every once in awhile took him out to lunch so they could chat and work on their friendship. He smiled when Donna patted him on the back and walked over to talk to Awinita, Julie and Mingxia when she saw them walking up. Doc scanned around for Namid but didn't see her so he decided to move inside.

Inside, the house was crowded and Doc smiled and gave warm greetings to everyone as he moved through them. He smiled when he heard Namid call to him and opened his arms as she ran into them.

"Ya'nala, how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine. Daddy…"

"I know, my treasure, Donna told me about it outside," he said.

"Is your mum?"

"No, she's dead. She died on Gallifrey."

"Oh, Dada, I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him.

"It's alright. I've come to terms with it," he said. "How 'bout you? How are you taking this?"

"Well, she's nice. I like her. It's just that…Daddy never mentioned her."

"Donna said the Master kidnapped her in his first life. I expect he thought she was dead and put the past behind him."

Namid looked around and leaned in.

"I know his first name too. Grandma won't call him Doctor."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, I mean, it's the first part of Daddy's real name but it's Merzet."

"Really?"

Namid frowned.

"Isn't that your name?"

"Nope."

"What's your name then?"

She groaned when Doc whistled and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Come on, Dada, you can tell me, please."

Doc kissed her cheek.

"I'll think about it, Ya'nala, but now is not the time for it," he said.

He patted her on the shoulder when she let out a sigh.

"Brother!"

Doc turned to see John and Rosie walking towards him.

"What's going on?" he asked Doc when they reached him.

"You don't know? Donna didn't tell you?"

"No, what's wrong?" John said.

His eyes bulged when Doc told him what he knew.

"Rassilon's robe, no wonder he called everyone together," John said.

"What about your mum? Is she alive?"

John and Doc shook their heads.

"No, she died on Gallifrey," John said.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Rosie said.

She hugged them both and they smiled as they sent love into her mind. They stood and chatted for awhile until Theta and Adam found them and they proceeded to tell them what they knew.

"What about you, Theta? Is your mum alive?"

"I don't think so. I lost track of her after I began traveling full time and I think she was also on Gallifrey when it was destroyed but I can't be one hundred percent certain. Koschei never kidnapped her though as far as I know."

"Is your name Merzet?" Namid asked. "Daddy's name is Merzet."

Theta and Adam shared a glance and shook their heads.

"No, I s'pose that's another difference between the universes," Theta said. "Merzet isn't even close to the beginning of my name."

"Well, apparently he told mum and Tara he was Merzet, but he didn't tell me or Sokanon or Chaska," Namid said bitterly.

Doc smiled tenderly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love, you don't know the circumstances behind why he told them and not you. I'm sure he would have preferred his mother to remain silent when it came to his name."

"Yeah, he told her not to call him that and she said she wouldn't call him Doctor because it wasn't his real name."

"Well, I suspect he told Rain because she's his wife," Theta said. "Dunno about Tara but I'm sure there's a good reason so I'm with Brother; don't be angry at your father for telling just the two of them. I haven't even told Frankie my real name…although I s'pose I'll have to now."

"Yeah and you'll have to tell me, one of ya," Rosie said, looking at both John and Doc.

"Oh boy, here we go, now we'll be forced to reveal our names to everyone," John said to Doc.

"Eh, I don't mind Rose knowing," Doc said. "I trust her, always have."

"What about me? You trust me?" Namid said.

"Nope, never have, never will."

"Dada!" Namid said while they laughed.

"I'll think about it, I told you that. Just calm down, Ya'nala."

Just then Tara walked up to John and Rosie and gave them kisses.

"Do you know what's going on?" Tara asked all of them.

"Yeah, Donna told Doc and Doc told us, Ya'mer'la," John said.

"And I know that Daddy told you he was Merzet, how come he told you and not us?" Namid asked.

"Because Mum calls him by a personal name that only she knows and I asked if I could have a secret name of my own and he let me call him Merzet but only if we were alone, just like Mum is only allowed to use his special name when they're alone. I'm sorry he never did that with you, Mi-mi, but he does call you Rainbow, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Namid said as Tara walked over to her and gave her a sideways hug.

"Okay, everyone, can I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned and looked at the Doctor who was standing in front of all of them with Clara beside him.

"Is that her?" Theta whispered to Doc. "She's different to my mum."

"Yeah, mine too. She's very pretty."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, everyone," the Doctor said. "I called you all here because I wanted to introduce you to my mum, Clara."

There were scattered murmurings from everyone. Doc glanced at Theta.

"Name's different too," he said.

"Same here," Theta whispered back.

"Mum showed up here a few hours ago and I haven't seen her since I was one hundred and three. The Master kidnapped her and used the chameleon arch to take her memory away and she's lived that way until recently when one of the people staying with her opened the watch to look at it and released her true self. Since then, she's been searching for me and finally found me with the help of some aliens who gave her a ride here. I wanted her to meet all of you and I wanted to have a barbecue tonight so you could get to know her better and because my three teenagers have received full marks this quarter and Chaska won the first violin position in the Gallifreyan Student Orchestra."

Everyone cheered and applauded and everyone near Namid hugged and kissed her cheeks.

"So, if you don't mind introducing yourselves and if all my brothers could come up here so she can get to know all of you since so far she's only met Alan…"

"See ya later, Namid," John said, patting her on the shoulder.

Doc kissed her cheek and whispered his congratulations in her ear before he followed Theta, John and Adam up to the front. They along with Alan and John joined the Doctor while the others came up, shook hands with Clara and began to introduce themselves to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone introduced themselves, they spent time speaking to Clara and chatting with each other while the Doctor and Jack grilled some burgers and hot dogs and several of the women helped make side dishes in the kitchen. Clara smiled and chatted with the people who came up to her, especially all the Doctor's children who were amazed and delighted that she was alive and well and they had a new grandmother. But through it all, Clara's mind was on Alan since the Doctor mentioned that he was his direct clone. Finally, she excused herself after speaking with Awinita and Juliet and went off in search of him. She walked up to someone that resembled Alan and tapped him on the shoulder. The man spun around and smiled.

"Are you…Alan?"

"No, I'm John. Are you looking for Alan?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak with him privately if I may," Clara said.

John held up a finger.

_Alan, Clara wants to speak with you,_ he thought to him.

_Okay, coming inside now. _

A few minutes later, Alan came up beside John when he spotted him and waved his arm to signal his location.

"Hi," Alan said to Clara.

"You're Alan?"

"Yes, I am, Clara. What can I do you for?" he asked.

"I'd like to speak to you privately if I may."

Alan shrugged.

"Sure, we can speak upstairs in Brother's bedroom. I'm sure he won't mind."

"That'll be fine."

Alan patted John on the shoulder before following Clara as she headed for the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dr Gemma Corwyn is from the second Doctor's lost episode The Wheel In Space. A flibbertigibbet is a frivolous, gossipy person.

Chapter Seven

"What do you think?" Adam asked as Theta nibbled on one of the hamburgers Jack made and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"She doesn't look a thing like my mother," he said and Adam blinked.

"Well, she's not a perfect match but I can see it. They have the same eyes."

"I guess."

"It's funny but I used to have dreams about her."

"You did?"

"Didn't I ever tell you about my dreams of Gallifrey?"

"No, you didn't."

"It was back when I was human. I thought my mind was just working overtime then I saw the paintings of Gallifrey hanging in the gallery of your TARDIS. They looked exactly like the Gallifrey in my dreams. In one of them, there was this woman standing by this tree with silver leaves and I knew it was her."

"There was a painting of my mother?"

"Yeah, it was right near this one of two young boys in robes."

"Rassilon's eyes," Theta whispered and felt an ache in his chest. He didn't remember the painting but now that his TARDIS had been destroyed there was no way he could replace it. Adam saw the sadness in his brother's eyes when he nudged him and smiled.

"Go on," Adam said as he folded his arms across his chest and Theta blinked.

"Go on what?"

"Tell me your real name. You said that Merzet wasn't even close to it."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am your clone and I think I have the right to know it."

"Don't think so," Theta said then walked away and Adam frowned. Theta walked by the table when he felt someone tap his back and turned around, seeing Frankie behind him. "Let me guess. You want to know my real name."

"Yep!" she said, popping the "p" and he bit into the hamburger. While he chewed, he thought about his real name and all the pain that went with it. His mother was his defender when he was growing up but he didn't know if she was still on Gallifrey when it was destroyed. He did remember how she smiled when he placed his Dex in her arms moments after Dex was loomed and told him that Dex looked just like him. She was also there the night Dex died. She held him while he cried and told him that Dex was still inside his heart. Swallowing, Theta moved closer when he went forehead to forehead with Frankie and smiled.

"My River Song was the only other person I told this to so I don't want you broadcasting it all over the place, got me?" he said as she nodded and he set up a privacy block. He whispered it into her mind then sealed it behind a door and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"That is so beautiful," she whispered as he smiled and kissed the tears away.

"So are you," he whispered then looked around and took her hand. They headed for the hot tub as she looked at him and he grinned.

"Now?" she asked and he nodded. She moved closer when she started unbuttoning his shirt and he licked his lips. She slightly blushed while she moved her fingers through the soft hairs on his chest and he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Whatcha doing?!" Cameron asked and Frankie moved back, glaring at her little brother.

"Nothing apparently," Theta sighed while Cameron smiled at them and gently nudged him.

"What do you want, Brat?!" Frankie growled and he gave her a stunned look.

"I want to know his name," Cameron said, pointing his thumb at Theta.

"My name is Theta and that is all you're getting out of me," Theta said then noticed the look in Cameron's eyes and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need some tests done," Cameron sighed.

"What sort of tests? Cameron, are you ok?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why do you need tests done?" Theta asked. Cameron looked at the plastic beach ball floating at the center of the pool when his mind locked onto it and balled his hands into fists. The plastic beach ball started spinning faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster until the water sprayed out from under it and the plastic beach ball exploded. Looking at Cameron, Theta and Frankie felt the sadness, fear and confusion in his mind and he looked at his feet.

"They're back," Cameron whispered while Frankie moved closer and wrapped her arms around, sending calming thoughts into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, did you see that?!" Alexander said while he sat on the lounge and a pillow was propped under his knee.

"It can't be," Cameron whispered while standing near the edge of the pool and Zoe stood next to him. Theta and Jamie told them that they'd discuss their going on the Eden Project tomorrow after classes and Cameron looked over at his uncle.

"Do you think it was some sort of water phenomenon?" she asked.

"No, it was more like raw telekinetic power," he said while watching his parents consoling his uncle and blinked.

"Well, Time Lords do have some telekinetic powers. You think one of the little kids did it?"

"No, it wasn't the kids. It was my uncle."

"He's telekinetic?"

"You don't remember but his mind was once trapped for two centuries inside a mirror. During that time, his mind compensated for him not having a body and he became a powerful telekinetic. Not only could he move things with his mind but he could also, um…"

"What?"

"He told me he gave the Master telekinetic blow jobs."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Yeah, well, when the Master kidnapped us, forced my dad and our uncles to become evil then poisoned Uncle Doc, my uncle cornered the Master inside this room filled with mirrors and went Carrie on him."

"Who's Carrie?"

"You've never seen or read Stephen King's Carrie?"

"No."

"She was this telekinetic girl who was bulled in school. Her mother was this religious nutter that thought Carrie was a devil's child and locked her in this room with crosses nailed to the walls. When these wankers poured blood over Carrie at the senior prom, her powers went into overdrive and she killed everyone at the prom but this one girl. Carrie went home and her mom tried to kill her. She used the last of her power to pull their house down around them, killing them both."

"Whoa, so what did he do to the Master?"

"From what my mom told me, he had smashed the Master into the mirrors then bounced him like a bloody ball against the floor and ceiling until he was nothing more than a broken mass lying on the floor."

"Rassilon, did he kill him?"

"If my mom hadn't calmed him down, he would have. Imiko knew that he wasn't evil and removed the Master's mind then placed his mind back in his body."

"Wait, the Master's mind was inside your uncle's body?" she asked as he told her Cameron's story and she whistled. "Then what happened?"

"After he woke up, my dad ran tests on him but his powers were gone."

"Or not," she said as they looked at the remains of the plastic beach ball and he nodded, walking toward Theta, Frankie and Cameron. Looking concerned, he wrapped his arms around his uncle, hugged him and sent comforting thoughts into his mind.

"What was that for?" Cameron teased, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"I know that you did that," Cameron said, pointing to the remains of the plastic beach ball and his uncle sighed.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Everyone saw it," Cameron said then looked at his father. "Dad, has his powers come back?"

"Won't know until we run some tests," Theta said.

"Can I help?" Theta's hearts swelled as he smiled and nodded.

"Let's talk about this later, eh?" Cameron asked then walked away and they looked at him. Sighing, Frankie slid her arms around her son as he placed his head against her chest and Theta held the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was cool!" Chaska said when Namid walked away and headed for Doc, Rosie and John. They were talking when she tapped Doc's back and he turned, looking at her.

"Oh, no, it's my snotty little brat of a daughter. What do you want, oh bratty daughter?!"

"I was wondering what happened to our beach ball."

"I don't know."

"You don't think it was like those killer Christmas trees we had on our world, do you?" John asked and Namid blinked.

"Killer Christmas trees?" she asked.

"Yep, one of them tried to kill me while I was sleeping after I regenerated into this body. But thanks to the quick thinking of your Aunt Rosie, I was saved from being tinsel meat!" Doc said while Rosie blushed and gently smacked his arm.

"It happened to your dad and Uncle Theta, too," Rosie said and Namid looked at the Doctor. He was talking with Theta while Frankie led Cameron inside the house and Namid tried to imagine being attacked by a killer Christmas tree. Suddenly a cartoon Christmas tree wearing a hockey mask appeared in front of her as it chased a cartoon version of Theta and the Doctor around the pool then was attacked by a giant beaver with a chainsaw and she giggled, looking at Doc.

"Do you think that's what it was?" Namid asked.

"No, but I think Uncle Cameron had something to do with it. You were too young to remember but he did have telekinetic powers at one time. We thought he had lost them but it looks like they're back with a vengeance," John said as she nodded and Doc slid his arms around her.

"Well, enough of this serious stuff. Anyone want another burger?" Doc asked when Namid nodded and he laughed. Taking her hand, they headed for the barbeque while John held onto Rosie and he kissed her cheek.

"You know, it's sad that he doesn't have anyone," she sighed.

"What are you on about? He has us," he said and she shook her head.

"He needs a girlfriend."

"No."

"What?"

"Rose Marion Tyler-Smith, I know that look! I forbid you to play matchmaker!"

"But…"

"No!"

"Fine, let him be all gloomy and miserable then. But if he turns back into the Valeyard, it's your fault," she said with a pout.

"Hmmmmmmm, that look might work on my brother but I am immune! You are my wife and will do as I say! There will be NO matchmaking, do you hear me?!" he said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and he folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, that butters many parsnips but I am sticking to my guns." She stuck the tip of her tongue between her teeth as he felt his hearts slamming in his chest and his eyes went wide. "Ooooooooooooooooooh, now THAT is just wrong! You KNOW what that does to me!"

"Then you'll let me play matchmaker?" she said in a husky voice and he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Nodding, he walked away as she smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Yep, still got it," she said as she sat on the lounge and placed her hands behind her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He did that, didnae he?" Jamie asked when Theta looked at him and nodded.

"What worries me is how he's going to react to having them back. He wanted Jack to lock him up because he thought he was dangerous."

"Is he?"

"No, but he is powerful. You didn't see him when we found him in that room." Theta set up a privacy block as the image of Cameron floating inside the mirror appeared in Jamie's mind and he watched Cameron's hair float around his head and the dead look in his eyes.

"Blimey," he whispered while Theta lowered the privacy block and sighed.

"Rose told Frankie to put him in their room so he could get some rest and Frankie's going to stay with him," Theta said and Jamie nodded then smiled.

"Um, tae change the subject, there is something I need tae tell you."

"And that is?"

"I ken your real name."

"No, you don't."

"Aye, I do. You told me."

"And when did I do that?"

"It was when we met Zoe. Doctor Corwyn asked me your name after she examined me an' I had tae think of something. You started mumbling something an' told me what your name was. I knew I couldnae tell her that so I said it was John Smith."

"And what did I say it was?" he asked and Jamie whispered in his ear. Theta's hearts clutched in his chest as Jamie looked at him and he swallowed. "Ok, I did tell you but I want your word that you won't tell anyone."

"I may be a lot of things but a flibbertigibbet I'm nae!" he said with a smile and they laughed. Sniffing the air, Jamie saw Rain coming out of the house with a tray and his eyes went wide. "Ooooooo, she made tacos!"

"Race ya!" Theta said as they ran toward the table and Rain laughed when Theta, Jamie, Adam, John, Doc and the Doctor collided into each other and fell to the ground.

"You're as bad as the kids," she said as she helped them up and they gave her a sad look. "Oh, don't pout. Besides, I have more in the kitchen."

"To the kitchen!" the Doctor said, pointing to the house.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" shouted Theta, Jamie, Adam, Doc and John, running inside the house. Shaking her head, Rain placed the tray on the table and laughed as the Doctor shrugged then turned and ran inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alan's mind was racing while he led Clara to the Doctor and Rain's bedroom. All the way there he wondered what his brother's mom wanted to say to him. He glanced back at her but her face was unreadable.

They reached the bedroom and Alan stepped aside, letting her pass before he went in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Clara?" he said, turning to face her.

Clara paused for a moment before she turned and walked to him.

"I wanted to know why you keep calling me Clara if you're the clone of my son," she said.

Alan was taken aback and for a moment was speechless.

"You are the personal clone of my son, yes?" she said when he didn't answer.

"Yeah, I am."

"And are you a clone only in body or are you also a clone in mind?"

"I share my brother's memories up until the point when I was born, then we split and I became a separate person from him."

"And when was this, your birth?"

"Two hundred and thirty five years ago."

"So during my son's tenth life, you were born."

"Yes."

"Then if you're a clone of my son and have his memories, why aren't you referring to me as your mother?" she said.

Alan ran his hand through his hair.

"Because I try to distance myself from him, to be my own person," he told her.

"And that's why you call his daughter, Jenny, your niece even though my son said she was cloned from his hand which means that she's as much your daughter as she is his."

"I chose to become her uncle to avoid confusion," Alan said.

"Avoid confusion? My dear boy, there's five people in this household that look exactly like my son!"

"But it wasn't like that at the beginning," Alan insisted. "In the beginning, it was me and the Doctor. Adam and Theta and John and Doc came later."

"So you're denying who you are."

"I'm not denying anything. I consciously chose to change my personality so that I wouldn't be an exact duplicate of your son," Alan replied. "There are still some similarities between us but I didn't want to be in my brother's shadow his whole life so I…started referring to the memories we shared as his memories since I never directly lived through them and the same goes for Jenny. Jenny didn't come from my hand so I think of her as a niece rather than my daughter. Same goes for you. He was loomed with your genetic material and grew up with you, I didn't. So I can't rightfully claim you as my mum."

Clara regarded him silently for a moment.

"So where does that leave you then?" she finally said.

"What d'ya mean?" Alan said.

"Who are your parents then if you're denying me?" she asked.

Alan fell silent for a moment while she studied him intently.

"I have no parents. I was created from the combination of my brother's hand and Donna touching the jar the hand was in."

"Then if you came from my son's hand, he must be your father and…Donna is your mother."

Alan chuckled.

"Yeah but try and get Donna to think that way," he said. "As for the Doctor being my father, that's too weird for us, we would rather be brothers than father and son."

Clara nodded.

"Yes, I can understand that, especially since you resemble one another. But once again, where does that leave you in the scheme of things. Do you have anyone? I mean someone close to you besides this heap of family members you have downstairs."

"I have my wife, Rose, my daughters Angel, Elizabeth and Tia and my son, Christopher. That's my immediate family."

"And your children, do they have a grandmother, grandfather?"

He nodded.

"My wife, Rose. Her parents are here with us, Jackie and Pete."

He frowned.

"Why are you asking me all this?" he said.

"Because I see you and the other four and I was wondering if you would like me to be your mother. "

She held up her hand when she saw how shocked he was.

"I do understand your logic, Alan…Alan, is that Gallifreyan?"

"No, it's an Earth name. Short for Alonzo."

"Interesting. I'm sorry. I have no real knowledge of Earth as you probably know. My son had to explain to me what that fox creature was when I first saw it. Anyway, Alan, I understand your logic about you not being my son, since you were not the one we loomed but…genetically you are my son in every way and since you possess the bulk of his memories, that makes you my son as well."

Alan's eyes misted over when she neared closer and put her hand against his cheek.

"I meant to ask you this since I first saw you and I will ask the same of the others since even though they are from different universes, they are also my son. But you…you are his personal clone so I wanted to ask you first before the others. Would you mind if I thought of you as my son?"

A tear trickled down Alan's cheek. Too choked up to speak, he shook his head.

"No, I would love to be your son," he finally managed to say.

Clara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Then you are my son, from this day on, so stop calling me Clara, you silly boy."

Alan laughed and embraced her tightly. Clara stroked his cheek.

"My son has told me some things about you and I don't know if you know this but he's very proud of you."

Alan swallowed and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad because even though you're trying not to be him, in many ways you are. You have the same courage and determination that he has, not to mention the same good looks."

Alan laughed again and Clara kissed his cheek.

"Well, I'm glad we sorted this out and now you know where you stand with me, my son. Having said that, I love your family. Your wife and children are wonderful."

"Yes, they are, they're my life," Alan replied.

"But there are two copies of your wife as well."

"Yeeeeeah, but they're not clones; they're just versions of her from other universes."

"And both versions of her are married to the other clones?"

Alan nodded. Clara chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm glad you lot can keep it straight because I'm having a hard time."

"Well, after two centuries, we kinda figured out who was who," Alan replied.

"And the other versions of my son, Theta and Doc, do you know if their mothers…"

"I really can't say, Mum. I don't know if their mothers are still alive," Alan said, shrugging.

"But which clone belongs with who?"

"Adam is Theta's clone and John is Doc's."

She nodded.

"Good because I would rather bring them up together and speak to them two at a time since that would save time. Besides I am interested to know where their mothers are at and if they are like my son in any way."

"Did Koschei hurt you in any way?"Alan asked. "Brother always feared that…"

She shook her head.

"No, he only drained my memories into that watch. I was drugged but that was it."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took this long to find my way back," she said, laying her hand against his cheek. "The moment I woke up, I went looking. I just never imagined that Merzet…Oh my son, I'm so glad you found family and friends who love you dearly since I know you know what it was like for him growing up."

Alan nodded.

"His father…your father, I mean, did the best he could but he was raised in the same abusive household you grew up in and that was all he knew. You loomed Dex at an early age, didn't you?"

Alan was silent and Clara smiled.

"My son, I know you think of yourself as separate from Merzet but you can rightfully claim the children he had before you were born as your own since you share those memories. Now, his other children he had and adopted after you came along are a different matter but you have as much right to call Dex your own, which is why I addressed him as your son and the same goes for Jenny. So I'll ask again, you loomed Dex at an early age, did you not?"

"Yeah," Alan said.

Clara nodded.

"And from what little Merzet has told me about him, you weren't present for much of his upbringing."

Alan nodded.

"Because his…my wife, Sharina, was abusive towards me so I traveled in order to escape that. Wasn't that I didn't love him, I just didn't want to be around her."

Clara nodded.

"And yet the sins of the father still prevailed even though you tried not to repeat his mistakes."

Alan nodded.

"When we found him again, he had also used the chameleon arch, only he had become completely human which is why he has Amelia and Opal. Amelia opened the watch in front of him and when he became aware of who we were, he tried to kill everyone except Brother and me in order to get revenge. My wife turned him against me in my abscence and filled his head with lies and half truths."

"Oh God," Clara murmured, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, tried to burn everyone alive and then kidnapped Rain and briefly turned her human and took her memories away with the chameleon arch and made her think she was a slave on a plantation. We took Dex to a mental institution after we found her and restored her and they sorted him out thankfully and he's no longer angry at…me for what I did to him. But it wasn't until Dorothy came along that Brother finally learned how to be a proper parent and that's because Maddie was there to assist him and teach him. Now, he's a brilliant father."

"And you?"

"Shortly after I was born, I fought the Daleks with some of the others in our family and ended up destroying all of them to save us and the universe from destruction. The Doctor…"

"Wait, I'm sorry, please don't call him that…I hate that name, it's not even a proper name, so if you don't mind…"

Alan nodded.

"Merzet was angry at me afterwards."

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because I committed genocide and destroyed all the Daleks."

Clara let out a hard laugh.

"The Daleks? My son, the Daleks were abominations that were created from a madman, they and their creator, Davros, have threatened us and everyone else for centuries. Even before Merzet was loomed, the Time Lords fought against Davros's evil spawn. I don't advocate genocide but in their case, good riddance. They never should have known life in the first place. All they knew was hating and killing others. Oh my darling boy, I'm sorry, you know as well as I that Merzet has a temper and he got that from his father and everyone else on Gallifrey bullying him unmercifully. What did he do then in what I'm guessing was a fit of rage?"

"He went to another universe, abandoned Rose and me and left us there."

Clara's mouth dropped open.

"Your wife? What has your wife got to do with it?"

"Nothing, but…he loved her and he felt that since at that time she was human and he was a Time Lord, they could never be together and he couldn't bear the thought of watching her grow old and dying, so he left her there with me to look after me since at the time I was half human and I was s'posed to only have one life and grow old with her and die. Except it didn't work out like that. Fate brought the Doctor back to us while Rose and Awinita and Rain and Mingxia and I were traveling the world and that's when we finally began to truly talk to one another and we accepted each other as brothers. I'd already adopted Awinita and Rain as my sisters and he did that as well and then fell in love with Rain. I was married to Rose and he respected that and since he fell in love with Rain and married her, Rose became his sister and that's how they view one another to this day."

"Lord, I'm glad you can keep all this straight," Clara said while he laughed. "But I'm glad that Merzet did come around and accept you and the others as his family."

"Well, he had no choice, he had been kidnapped by the Valeyard and taken to our universe and his TARDIS was stuck in his original universe so he was forced to travel with us until he got it back. A fox spirit called Imiko orchestrated events so he would be stuck with us and see what it was like to be part of a loving family."

"Yes, he told me a bit about her. She's the one who has that fox creature as her emissary."

"Yes, Rei is our protector. She's here to watch over us when Imiko can't be here."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm just happy that at last my sons have found true happiness and love. There's something I do need to know though. What happened to Gallifrey?"

Alan swallowed hard.

"Mum, I think Merzet should be the one to tell you that. I know technically I'm him but he was the one responsible for what happened to Gallifrey and I know he'd never forgive me if I told you without his permission."

"But you're him. Why do you need his permission to tell me something when you share the same memories? Alan, love, tell me. If he finds out and gets angry then I'll take the blame for it. What happened to our planet and why is there a New Gallifrey?"

Alan shifted his foot.

"There was a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks called the Time War that was fought across time and space," he said as Clara held on to his left arm. "It was fought for over twenty years with neither side gaining the upper hand until the last years of the war when the Daleks started invading planets successfully. I was on the front lines, fighting the war as best I could but I never had much help, from outsiders and in particular from our own people who preferred to sit back and let me do the dirty work."

Clara was angry at that but said nothing as her son continued to speak.

"The very last year of the war, the Daleks finally gained a foothold on Gallifrey."

"Rassilon's robe," Clara breathed.

Alan nodded.

"The Time Lords were convinced that it was the end, there was no way to stop the Daleks from conquering Gallifrey so they asked the Doc…Merzet…me…to destroy the planet after all the Daleks had been lured there."

Clara gasped and put a hand on her left heart while Alan nodded and stared at the floor.

"There is no Gallifrey because I burned the planet and every inhabitant on it, Gallifreyan and Dalek," he said softly. "For the longest time, I thought I was the very last of our kind but then Koschei was found far in the future and died after a year and then I was created and then after I found the beginnings of my family, Imiko transformed them into Time Ladies so they could be with us. That was the start. She also gave us crystals that have the ability to transform other species into Time Lords and Ladies. They are self-replenishing so we used them to change those we loved. The majority of the people downstairs were human once before the crystals transformed them. After there were enough of us, we set out in search of a planet where we could build a new Gallifrey and we found this uninhabited planet and called it New Gallifrey. We found geneticists and scientists who helped replicate the looms and now that's how the bulk of Gallifreyans are born. So…in essence, we resurrected what was lost during the Time War. But…Merzet feels guilty. I know that his one consolation was that you were never around to witness the destruction of our home and I'm sure he's terrified to tell you that now."

Clara thought for a moment.

"Alan, wait here, I'll be right back, alright?"

Alan nodded and sat down on the Doctor's bed while she left the room. She returned a few minutes later with the Doctor following her. She closed the door and asked the Doctor to sit beside Alan.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"I know what happened, Merzet. I asked Alan to tell me about the destruction of Gallifrey."

She went and embraced him when he turned ghostly white.

"Now don't get mad at your brother. I asked him to tell me and insisted on it when he told me that you should be the one to tell me. I know he's trying to be separate from you but I told him that he is you, up to a point, and he shouldn't have to go and get you to come tell me something he remembers first hand."

"Mum…please, I didn't have a choice. The Daleks…"

Clara held up her hand and put it against his cheek.

"I know, my son. It's just one more example of how our people abused you. They were too cowardly to do this heinous act so they asked the outsider to do it instead."

Tears streamed down the Doctor's cheeks while she rubbed his left one.

"I forgive you, Merzet. I know you didn't have a choice and I know you would have died before seeing our people enslaved by the Daleks. What matters is you have reversed events and brought back our people and now they're here, alive and thriving, because of you and your family. You have always sought to do what was right, Merzet, even from the time you were small and I'm proud of you, both of you. I also wanted to let you know that I have accepted Alan as my son and I will do the same for the other four since you are all genetically my son."

The Doctor looked at Alan and grinned as he put his arm around him.

"Better be careful though, Mum. This one is a loony and he'll drive you crazy if you let him," the Doctor said, winking at his brother.

"I'll keep that in mind then," she teased as she kissed him and kissed Alan. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to your counterparts. I was going to talk to them in pairs but I figure I can talk to the four of them together since I don't wanna spend the rest of the night in your bedroom while you're eating. But I want you both to know how proud I am of you and that you have no need to feel guilty because you did what you had to, my sons, in order to save the universe from those bloody Daleks."

Both of them nodded and she kissed their foreheads before she rose from the bed with them and went off in search of Adam, John, Theta and Doc.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"How's he doing?" Theta asked when Frankie came outside and sat on his lap. He placed an arm around her when she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"He's scared," she said and he nodded.

"I talked with Jack and he said that it's ok if Cam wants to stay there until we figure out what's going on."

"What about his students?"

"I'll contact them and say he's having some tests done."

"But we don't get sick. What are you going to say is wrong with him?"

"I'll think of something. Look, we both know that Cam's no quitter and Jack won't do anything that we don't want him to." Frankie nodded when they saw the Doctor, Alan and Clara coming outside and she walked to the lounge they were sitting on.

"Which one are you?" she asked.

"I'm Theta."

"I do hate to impose but I need to have words with you and Adam."

"I'll go get him," said Frankie as she got off his lap and Clara watched her leaving.

"That is your wife?"

"Yep," Theta said when Adam walked to the lounge and looked at them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Merzet, is there somewhere I can talk to them in private?" Clara asked and he nodded. Theta got off the lounge as she took his hand and the Doctor led them to the garage. Going inside, they walked to the TARDIS when they walked inside and he closed the doors. He led them down the hallway when they came to the living room and headed for the couches.

"Adam, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk with Theta first," she said as she sat down and Adam nodded, leaving the room. She patted the couch as Theta sat down and she took his hands in hers. "Now, seeing that you are a different version of my son, I have a few questions. First off, were you loomed?"

"Ummmmm…" Theta said as he scratched the back of his neck then looked at the floor. "No, I wasn't."

"You weren't?!" Alan and the Doctor asked.

"No, I was born naturally. You see, my mother and father were typical Gallifreyans but they decided to see what would happen if they had a child naturally. So, like we did, they turned themselves human and my mother got pregnant. Months later, I was born and became a, well, a science experiment."

"Oh, my word, that's terrible!" Clara said and he shrugged.

"I guess but my mother changed as I grew older. She became more loving and caring toward me and even defended me when the other children would tease me for being a…wormhole."

"_They called him a wormhole, too?" _thought the Doctor, setting up a privacy block.

"They called Merzet a wormhole as well. What was your father like?"

"He wasn't around much. He was busy with council business. My mother said he didn't want to deal with…the freak," Theta said when Clara moved closer and slid her arms around him. A stunned look crossed his face as she hugged him and whispered in his ear that he wasn't a freak. Smiling, he hugged her back then let go.

"What happened to your mother?"

"I'm not sure. I lost track of her after I started traveling. I think she was still on Gallifrey, my Gallifrey, when it…."

"I know what happened to Gallifrey," she said when she looked at Alan and Theta nodded. "Did you have a Gallifreyan wife?"

"I have one now."

"But she was human once, right?"

"Yeah, she was."

"What was your Gallifreyan wife's name?"

"Her name was Sybilani."

"Was it an arranged marriage?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did she love you?"

"Yes, surprisingly, and we had a happy marriage."

"I'm glad one of us did," the Doctor sighed and Clara patted the empty space to her right. Walking to the couch, the Doctor sat down and she stroked his hair. He smiled at her when she looked at Theta and took his hands again.

"Did you have any children?" she asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you have a Dex?"

"Yes, I did but he died. He was exploring the mountains with some friends when he was attacked by a halnar."

"Rassilon's beard, that's terrible!"

"What is a halnar?" Alan asked.

"It's a cross between a grizzly and a wolverine."

"Whoa."

"I was off world at the time. His friends scared it off but it was too late. By the time they got back to the dome, he was barely alive."

"Why didn't he regenerate?" Clara asked.

"Both of his hearts were damaged. They made him comfortable and he died in his sleep. I did get to talk to him before he died and asked if he hated me for not being around. He said that he didn't and he was proud of me."

"So, you weren't around for him like your father wasn't there for you."

"Yes, but I didn't think of him as a freak. You see, unlike me, he was loom born. It was his mother's idea."

"Ah, when did you finally leave Gallifrey?"

"It was right after that. Sybilani blamed me for his death and I agreed with her."

"So, you ran away?"

"You can say that."

"Is that also why you call yourself "The Doctor"?"

"Yes."

"What is your real name?" Theta looked at Alan and the Doctor when he leaned over and whispered in Clara's ear. "That is a beautiful name! Why don't you use it?"

"It's because that's not me. Not anymore."

"But you use the nickname they used to call Merzet when he was in the academy."

"To be honest, I never thought it was that bad," Theta said with a smile.

"Did you have the same adventures Merzet had?"

"Strangely enough, yes, I have except for two things. One of them has to do with Jamie…"

"Is that the young man that talks funny?" she asked and Theta snorted a laugh.

"Sorry, he talks that way because he comes from Scotland."

"What is Scot-land?"

"It's a small island country on Earth."

"Oh, so he is human?"

"He was once."

"What happened to him?" she asked and Theta took a breath then told her about Jamie and what happened to him. "Let me see if I have this straight. Most of his mind was placed inside a fob watch while the rest of it reformed and he lived out his human life only to be reincarnated as his own descendant?"

"Right, his descendant opened the watch and his mind collided with his descendant's mind."

"And the result of two minds colliding resulted in the brain death of his descendant."

"Yes."

"Then, with the help of my son, he was able to reunite the missing halves of his mind and took control of his descendant's body."

"Yep, then he married my daughter…"

"You mean the Jenny that was cloned from your hand?"

"We call her Jenna now so no one gets confused," he said with a smile.

"I see."

"Jamie and Jenna got married and I have eight wonderful grandchildren."

"One of them married my daughter, Angel," Alan said.

"Which one?" she asked.

"That would be my grandson, Frazer. In fact, their son, Alexander, is my great-grand son," Theta said and she nodded.

"Were you involved with your version of Rose?" she asked.

"If you mean did I love her, yes, I did."

"Did you abandon her on a parallel world with Adam like Merzet did to Alan and Rose?"

"Yes, I did, though I regret doing so."

"How did you meet my son?" she asked and Theta told her about the time storm, how his TARDIS was destroyed and how he ended up a prisoner of his Master. "There is another version of Koschei?"

"Not anymore," Alan whispered and she looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I'll tell you about that some other time, Mother," the Doctor said and she nodded. Theta finished his story as she squeezed his hands and he smiled.

"Well, like I told Alan, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me thinking of you as my son."

"Wha-what?!" Theta asked, getting flustered.

"The way I see it, you are my son even though you are from a different universe. You share the same DNA, the same memories, though slightly altered, and you look exactly alike."

Theta didn't know what to say as his hearts thundered in his chest and tears crept into his eyes. Being accepted by Adam and Marion was a surprise but the idea of having a mother again sent his emotions into overdrive. His body started shaking as he nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. Rocking him, she whispered comforting words to him and he held her so tight that he was afraid he'd break her. The Doctor and Alan left the room when they looked at Adam and Alan smiled at him.

"Your turn," he teased as Adam walked into the room and looked at Theta and Clara with a confused look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clara sat on the couch with Adam as he looked at her and felt like he had been caught talking in class and had been sent to the headmistress' office.

"Adam, tell me something," she asked, taking his hands. "When were you born?"

"I was born two hundred and thirty five years ago."

"And, like Alan, you were Theta's personal clone?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Again, like Alan, are you a clone only in body or are you also a clone in mind?"

"Um, I do share my brother's memories but that's where it ends. I'm me."

"But you are denying who you really are."

"Not really. See, at first, I wanted to be just like him so Marion, uh, my Rose would have her Doctor. I even wrote her a letter telling her that. I told her that I had his memories, my Donna's memories, too, but I wasn't him. She told me that she didn't want me to be. She loved me for me and that was fine. The first time we…well…the first time she and I had sex was special because, in all sense and purposes, I was a virgin. She was very patient with me until I found my, um, my groove and she told me that she loved me and only me."

"I see. Why did you pick the name Adam?"

"It was a joke between me and my wife. Adam was the name of the first human and I was the first me," he said with a smile and she nodded.

"What was it like living on that other world?"

"It was ok, I guess. We lived with her parents and I went to work with her dad. I got used to being human until the day I nearly died."

"You nearly what?!" she asked.

"My appendix went bad and my heart stopped twice," he said when he saw the tears in her eyes and sadly smiled at her. "Hey now, no tears, I'm still here. Anyway, she became pregnant but it wasn't a smooth pregnancy. Her body was rejecting my Gallifreyan DNA and we nearly lost our daughter, River."

He told her about the birthing ball and the incubator he designed then told her about how they used the same process with James and she nodded.

"We lost four babies though," he sighed and she hugged him. "That's why my youngest son, David, is so special. We never thought we could have anymore children. The one thing that amazes me is the fact that I'm a grandfather."

"How many grandchildren do you have?"

"I have six. David, Brendan and Campbell are my daughter's sons and Rory, Adric and Donna are my son's children. Did Alan tell you that Rory, Adric and Donna are his grandchildren as well? His daughter, Elizabeth, is married to my son, James."

"No, he didn't. So, you just worked for her father? You didn't want a life for yourself?"

"No, I had a life beside that. I'm a writer."

"What do you write?"

"Um, well, I write stories about my brother's adventures," he said and she softly laughed.

"Theta did tell me about how you met my son."

"Yeah, that was the best thing that ever happened to us. Though, when my wife, kids and I became Time Lords, her parents rejected us."

"Why did they do that? Don't they understand what an honor it is to be a Time Lord?"

"No, they didn't. See, they didn't really like my brother. Her mother blamed everything that happened to my wife and me on him. She even told me that it would have been better if…if…"

"If what?"

"…if I had died when my appendix went bad." Clara gasped as he sighed and she stroked his hair. He leaned into her as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him.

"I do not understand my son's attraction to humans. They sound like a bunch of…"

"Stupid apes?" he asked as she nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Um, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I killed someone once," he whispered then told her about what happened with the Valeyard from his universe and she looked at him.

"That was clearly an act of self defense. You were saving your brother's life."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't. Now, like I told Alan, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me thinking of you as my son."

"What?" he asked as he sat up and she took his hands.

"The way I see it, you are my son even though you are from a different universe."

Adam was just as stunned as Theta when he nodded and slid back into her arms. Clara rocked him when she saw the Doctor in the doorway and she smiled at him.

"Do you want me to go get Doc and John now?" he asked.

"Give us a few minutes," she said as he nodded then left and she rocked Adam, kissing the top of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Doc stood by himself by the front door, sipping some tea from a white mug while he watched everyone else mingling. He had made the rounds, saying hello to his family but after awhile it got to be too much for him and he decided he needed his space. He could sense others looking at him but he tried not to pay any attention to them while he drank his tea and savored the taste. While he stood there, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Rosie was behind him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rose…Rosie…blast, can't get used to your nickname, it seems a bit childish for me to call you Rosie," he said.

"Yeah, well I'm not thrilled with it either but I'd rather be called Rosie than have people get confused."

"What's really bothering you though? You've been so quiet and sullen and John and I were wondering why," Rosie said.

He sighed and took a sip of tea before answering.

"I still feel like I don't belong, Rose. Even after five years of living here, I still feel like an outsider. You and John and Namid and the Doctor and Donna are the ones I feel closest to. I care about everyone else, it's just…"

"You still feel guilty for what you did."

His eyes lowered to the floor as he nodded. Rosie laid her hand against the side of his cheek.

"Love, everyone's forgiven you for that. Why can't you forgive yourself?" she asked him.

"Because I don't feel I deserve forgiveness."

"So that's it then. You're gonna spend the rest of your life playing poor pitiful me and making yourself into a martyr until no one can stand ya anymore and you're left on your tod again," Rosie said.

Doc sighed angrily and walked away from her.

"Doc, wait, please," Rosie said, trying to run after him.

She stopped short and shook her head when he walked outside and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to a tree near the pavement, slid down against it and sipped his tea. A few minutes later, the door opened. Doc glanced over and sighed angrily when John came outside, shut the door behind him and headed towards him.

"You know, it's a wonder anyone gets a moment's peace around here," he said as John sat down.

"Rosie's upset."

"I s'pose I made her cry then. Is that what you're getting at? I'm a right bastard and made her cry?" Doc said angrily. "Well, I'm sorry if your plan to assimilate me into your clan hasn't succeeded."

"Brother, we love you," John said. "No one here hates you. No one here still thinks you're the Valeyard. You're the one that's isolating yourself from everyone except for Namid and I doubt very seriously if Namid, brilliant as she is, can fill the gaping hole in your hearts. You keep telling everyone you're trying to fit in so quit trying and just do it. It's been five years, Doc. I realize you were the Valeyard for centuries but don't you think if you just let go and let us all in, you'd finally feel at ease around us? Imiko cured you, you're not gonna turn back and hurt us again, alright, so quit worrying about it."

He put his hand on Doc's shoulder as he stared at the ground.

"Please, I finally got to have a relationship with you after all these years. Please, let us into your hearts, Brother. Let me in."

Doc raised his head and saw the pain in John's eyes. Guilt tugged at his hearts again as he embraced him.

"It's not you, John. I don't mind being around you or Rosie or Namid and I'm close to the Doctor and Rain and Sokanon and Chaska since I lived with them for awhile and Donna…well, Donna and I get along like a house on fire but it's gonna take time to get used to everybody. I traveled with only one or two or three companions at a time. I'm used to small numbers, John. Not to mention I have to get used to being domestic like you lot are."

"I understand, Doc, but just don't give up on us and run away to the stars. Because no one is holding anything against you, believe me."

Doc nodded and smiled as he embraced his brother again. They broke apart when the front door opened and the Doctor stuck his head out.

"Oh, there you are," he said as he and Clara came outside. "My mum wants to speak to you."

"Who?" Doc asked, gesturing to him and John.

"Both of you, if you don't mind. May I sit with you?"

Both men nodded and the Doctor smiled before going back inside. Clara smiled at both men while she sat beside Doc.

"I've been making the rounds, meeting everyone and I wanted to talk to each of my son's counterparts and clones personally," she said. "You see, I've offered each of them the chance to become my son and now I extend the same thing to the both of you. So would you like to be my son since you both are technically my son?"

Both men were flabbergasted.

"Seriously?" John said.

Clara nodded and John smiled.

"I'd love it!" he said.

Clara reached over and gave him a quick hug.

"You're…who?"

"John, I'm John. This is Doc."

"And you're the original of the two?"

Doc nodded.

"How about you? Would you like to be my son?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'd rather not," Doc said.

Clara noticed John rolling his eyes at that while he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you mind if I ask why, Doc?"

John shook his head when Doc remained silent.

"Because a long time ago he let his rage and darkness and despair get the best of him and he turned evil and renamed himself the Valeyard. He was evil until five years ago when Namid convinced him to become good again and Imiko cured him of the last of the darkness within him. But, he feels guilty because he's done so much harm while he was the Valeyard and he doesn't think he deserves any sort of family. That's why he's declining to be your son."

"Is that true?" Clara asked Doc.

Doc swallowed hard and nodded while he continued to stare at the ground.

"I've never felt at ease since I got here," he said softly while he kept his eyes to the ground. "I never should have turned into him. I should have been strong enough to resist the darkness inside me. I hurt a lot of people and because of that, I don't deserve happiness."

"Can I ask you something? Were you abused as a child?"

"Relentlessly," Doc replied.

Abusive father?" Clara asked.

"Yes, abusive and demanding. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him."

"Then you're like my son. Merzet was the same way. His father bullied him and made him feel inadequate and unloved."

"Nice to know I have something in common with the Doctor then."

"You said you became this…Valeyard?"

"Your son did as well, although not by choice. The Valeyard that existed here kidnapped him and put a mind control disc in the front of his mind. But I didn't need any chip, I just gave in and turned evil. And to top it all off, I kidnapped John shortly afterwards along with Rose and my Jack and Donna and held them hostage while I made John my slave."

"That's how we first met your son," John said. "He has a void crossing device and him and Tara came to our universe on a whim. Tara freed me from the mind control chip Doc put on the back of my neck and after he defeated Doc, he put him in Volag Nok where he stayed until ten years ago when he escaped and came after us again."

"How long were you in Volag Nok?" Clara asked Doc.

"A little over two hundred years."

"Oh, my dear boy," Clara said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No wonder you continued this pattern of rage up until ten years ago."

"Yes, I was enraged at the Doctor and swore revenge on him and John for what they did to me. But the original Valeyard was pure evil through and through. I'm not that way and I could feel my old persona urging me to turn away from the evil and become my old self again. With the help of Namid, I finally succeeded."

"Is that why you adopted her as your daughter?"

Doc smiled.

"Yeah, I grew to love her just like John fell in love with Tara and adopted her. Your son refers to us as the homewreckers and his second and third wives since he has to share them with us."

Clara chuckled along with them and inched closer to Doc.

"I don't claim to know what It's been like for you these past few centuries. It's horrible that you became this Valeyard but at the same time understandable if you've had the same sort of life my son has had. I don't condone you being evil but sometimes life gets to be too much and it finally wears someone down until they give up and surrender to the hate and bitterness and darkness inside them. Believe me, I lived with an abusive husband and I know what it's like to be tempted into giving up, but if I'd done that, Merzet would have been all alone. I was the only one who cared if he lived or died."

Doc and John grinned at that.

"My mum as well," Doc said.

"Is she dead now?" Clara asked gently.

John and Doc shared a glance.

"Maybe. I'm not for sure though," Doc said. "Koschei never kidnapped her though, I know that much."

"You ever think about going back to find her?" Clara asked.

"I've toyed with the idea but I need to sort myself out first."

"Well then, why not let this lot help you with that?" Clara said, pointing back to the house. "And I'll help you as well, if you'll let me."

Doc considered her offer while John sat quietly. Clara leaned up and caught his eye.

"I like Tara, by the way. She's sweet."

John grinned.

"Oh yeah, she's stellar. Rosie and I are both very proud of her and our other sons and daughter."

"And Namid's wonderful too."

She grinned when Doc's face brightened and he nodded.

"Yes, I call her, Ya'nala."

Clara grinned.

"Your miracle?"

"Yeah, because she brought me back to myself and saved me. I love her dearly."

"You know, whenever I mentioned her name it was the only time you got a sparkle in your eyes," Clara said.

"She makes me happy. She's so sweet and innocent. When I met her, she was blind though."

"Blind?" Clara said, alarmed.

"Yeah, she was blind from birth until the age of ten when Imiko finally cured her," John said.

"I met her when she was five years old and for five years the only way she could see me is if I showed her an image in her mind. I was so thrilled when she finally saw me with her own eyes. She's made both me and the Doctor…"

"Could you call him Merzet? I'm sorry, but I really don't like Doctor…it's not a name to me."

John and Doc chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not a proper name, I admit," Doc said. "but as I was saying, she's made both me and Merzet proud. She's a bright spark."

"So is Tara. All the children have grown up to be loving, healthy, brilliant people."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm glad the cycle of abuse finally has stopped. But…I notice that you're still abusing yourself with your self-loathing, my dear. So will you take me up on my offer and let me call you son so I and everyone else here can help you?"

Doc hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"Thank God," John breathed when Clara gave him a hug.

"Now, about Doc…" she said as John giggled. "You need a proper name as well, dear hearts. I don't like Doctor, remember."

Doc glanced at his brother who began to snicker.

"What?" Doc said, eyeing him.

"Frobisher. Call yourself Frobisher. It worked for the whifferdill."

"Who?" Clara asked as John laughed louder.

"Frobisher was a whifferdill I traveled with in my sixth life. He was a shape shifter and most of the time he chose to look like a penguin."

"What's a penguin?" Clara said, frowning.

Doc projected an image of one into her mind.

"Weird and I thought the fox was strange," she said.

"And no, I'm not calling myself Frobisher," Doc said to John.

"Just a suggestion, Mate," John said, trying not to laugh. "Could call yourself Beep the Meep then."

"No, that's even worse," Doc said while John sniggered.

"Who?" Clara said.

"Little pesky enemy I had in my fourth life," Doc said to her.

He eyed John when he got another fit of the giggles.

"Whatever you're thinking of, I'm sure it's an inappropriate name," he said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Jesus."

He laughed when Doc smacked him on top of the head.

"Buddha then? Mohammed?"

"Try again," Doc replied.

He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes while he thought up a new name for himself.

"Allons-y? How 'bout that for a name?" John teased. "Molto Bene? Davros Junior? Cyberman Stan?"

Doc opened one eye and looked at Clara.

"This bloke used to be a serious man until the other two clones got a hold of him," he said to her before he shut his eye again.

"I got it! Ronnie Rani the Randy Roo!"

Doc rolled his eyes and shook his head while John sniggered.

"You sure you want this one as your son?" Doc said to Clara while she chuckled.

John thought for a moment and then a grin spread over his face. He leaned over and whispered into Clara's ear.

"Ought-oh, this can't be good," Doc said.

"I like it, thank you," Clara said to him as John leaned back up.

"What is it, Soupy Cecil the Seal or something like that?"

"No, Amato."

Doc frowned.

"What's that, Japanese?"

"According to him, it's…Italian…"

She glanced at John to make sure that was right and he nodded before she continued.

"It's Italian for Beloved. John said that you were fond of using Italian words."

Doc smiled at that.

"I like that. Molto bene. Okay, Amato it is then."

"Can I call you To-mato then?" John said eagerly.

Clara laughed when he playfully slapped his head before she gave Amato a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, be a good boy and don't be so hard on yourself from now on, yeah?"

"Yeah," Amato replied.

John smiled when they embraced one another. Clara patted him on the knee.

"Now, I think we should go inside and go mingle with the others, okay?"

They both nodded and she gave them both hugs before both of them stood up with her and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street, Draco and his friends watched closely. They wore personal cloaking devices on their belts and were hidden from view. They watched Clara go back in with John and Amato before Draco turned his head and looked at the others.

"Almost ready to go. Give them a couple more hours together and then we'll strike!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Adam sat on the lounge while he looked up at the sky and watched the clouds floating by. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of the others talking and laughing as he sighed then slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The room was filled with shocked and angry voices while the Doctor, Theta and Amato were taking away with chains around their wrists and ankles and Rain and Frankie were holding each other._

"_Daddy!" Namid, Chaska, Sokanon and Cameron shouted while Jenna, Elizabeth, Angel and Tara kept them from running after them and Jack and Ianto were holding onto Alan and John, who were shouting obscenities at the judge. The rage built inside him until he roared and ran for the gate, only to be stopped by Jamie, who pushed him back toward the others._

"NO!" Adam shouted when he lost his balance and fell off the lounge.

"Adam?!" Theta shouted, running to him and lifted Adam off the ground. Adam was shaking when his eyes rolled into his eyes and Theta rocked him. "Brother!"

"What happened?!" the Doctor asked when he ran to him and Theta stroked Adam's hair.

"I don't know. One minute he was asleep then he started screaming."

The Doctor placed his fingers against Adam's wrist when Alan and Marion ran to them and knelt down next to them.

"What's going on?" Alan asked when Adam moaned and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Adam, Love, you ok?" Marion asked then kissed his hair and he looked at her.

"Don't let them take them," he whispered then rolled onto his side and held onto Theta.

"Don't let who take who?" Alan asked, getting confused. With a shaky hand, Adam pointed at Theta then at the Doctor and they frowned. "Someone is going to take our brothers?"

"A-and Doc," he whispered and the Doctor smiled.

"I think someone had a bad dream," the Doctor said but Adam shook his head and wiped his nose with his fingers.

"No, this was like the last time. You remember the dream I had about Rain leaving us?"

"Yes, I do."

"It came true."

"He's right. It did," Alan said, nodding.

"What did you see?" Marion asked when Amato, Clara and John walked closer and she knelt down next to the Doctor.

"Is he alright?" Clara asked, taking Adam's hand.

"Yes, he's fine," Theta said when he helped Adam up and Marion slid her arms around him.

"He doesn't look fine. Merzet, we need to get him to a…"

"…Doctor?" Adam teases, gently nudging Theta.

"Yes, that is exactly what he needs!"

"Mother, I'm fine."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll stay with him," Marion said and Clara nodded. Carefully helping Adam sit down on the lounge, Marion sat next to him and they watched the others walking away. "So, do you think it was a psychic dream?"

"I hope not," he whispered as she rested her head on his chest and he looked over at the Doctor and Theta. The shouts and screams from his dream echoed inside his head when he sighed and hoped that whatever it was that he saw was really a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, there is our delicate flower!" Alan teased while Adam walked over to the barbeque and flipped him off.

"You ok, Mate?" John asked while Adam removed one of the burgers from the grill and slid it onto a bun.

"Yep, it was just a bad dream," Adam said then took a bite out of the hamburger but saw that they weren't convinced. "Guys, look, I'm ok."

"It's just that the last time you had a bad dream, you spent some time in a coma."

"That was because my mind went into shock."

"Anyway, where did you and Doc disappear to?" Alan asked.

"We went out front for a talk. He got Rosie upset about still feeling guilty for the things he did as the Valeyard," John said and they rolled their eyes.

"Is he still on that kick? How many times have we told him that we forgave him already?" Adam asked.

"He knows that but he still thinks of himself as an outsider."

"Then what we need to do is show him that he is a part of this family," Alan said, rubbing his hands together.

"And what do you have in mind, old smelly gym socks?!" Adam asked.

"Come with me, my fellow clones, and I shall show you!" he said as he headed for the garage and John looked at Adam.

"I have a bad feeling about this," John whispered.

"Me, too," Adam said as he wiped his hands off with a napkin and they walked to the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in front of the window, Cameron watched the others when he sighed and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He knew what it was like to be on the outside looking in but he never thought he would be on the outside looking in at his own family.

"_Well, what do you expect, you wanker? You're dangerous," _he thought as he set up a privacy block and balled his hands into fists. Suddenly the glass in the window started shaking as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hello," a voice said as he opened his eyes and turned around. Clara stood in the doorway when she walked closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I guess," Cameron said.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Cameron."

"Oh, yes, you are Theta's brother-in-law. Why are you in here?"

"I was the one that made that mess in the pool."

"I see. So, you are a telekinetic?"

"Among other things," he teased and she blinked. "You see, I am what people call a child genius. I graduated school by the time I was nine and several universities by the time I was nineteen."

"Your parents must be very proud of you."

"Yeah, right, they were thrilled," he snorted and she gave him a concerned look. "Don't get me wrong, my mum was a sweetie but my dad was never satisfied with my grades. "Is this the best you can do?!" What did he want?! You can't go any higher than O-Levels!"

"Did he abuse you?"

"Yeah, he did but only after he found out about my sexual preference."

"I don't understand."

"I, um, I have sex with males and females."

"Oh, do all humans do that?" she asked and he nearly choked from trying not to laugh.

"Uh, no, not all of them but there are a few that do."

"You mean like the captain and his male friend," she said as she pointed to Jack and Ianto and Cameron smiled.

"Yeah, like them."

"How did you meet my son?" she asked and he told her about the Master, having the Master take over his mind after placing his mind in a mirror and how he helped the Doctor free the others after the Master had kidnapped them. She noticed that there was something he left out as she lifted his chin and looked deeply into his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well, while I was in the mirror world, I learned how to do this," he said when he looked over at the clock on the night table and it sailed through the air and he caught it.

"Ah, I understand. Your mind had to compensate for being reduced to energy so it developed telekinetic powers so you could interact with the outside world."

"And I had pretty good control of it but it does get out of hand when I get mad," he sighed then walked to the bed and sat down. She followed him when she sat next to him and placed her hand on top of his.

"You mean like what happened in the pool?"

"No, that was an accident. Remember when I said that I helped capture the Master? I didn't capture him. I nearly pounded him into mush. I was so mad that I…" Suddenly the clock flew out of his hand as it smashed into the wall and fell to the floor, leaving a dent in the wall. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Shhhhhh, it was an accident," she said, stroking his hair.

"I know that!" he shouted when she slid placed his head on her shoulder and held him. "When I got my body back, I told Frankie to lock me up! I am bloody dangerous!"

"No, what you are is untrained. There were a few Time Lords with telekinetic powers and they spent years learning how to control not only their powers but their emotions."

"The thing is we thought they were gone after I was freed from the mirror. Why did they come back after all this time?"

"How long has it been since you had them?"

"It's been ten years."

"Well, like I said, you are untrained and need someone to teach you how to control it. Is there a Time Lord academy around here?"

"Yeah, I teach there. Well, I did."

"When did you leave?"

"I'm going to tell the Doctor I'm…"

"Don't call him that. His name is Merzet."

"It is?! And I thought Cameron was a funny name," he teased but saw the serious look on her face and sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm going to tell him that I can't teach there anymore."

"Are you a quitter?"

"No, I'm not."

"Have you ever run from a challenge?"

"No."

"Then I don't see any reason for you to quit."

"But, I'm…"

"No, I will hear no more of it! You are going to keep teaching and get the training you need to help control you powers!" Cameron blinked a few times when he smiled and shook his head.

"Wow, I wish my mum talked to me like that."

"I could be your mother if you like." Thinking for a few minutes, he nodded as she kissed his hair and they sat on the bed while she slowly rocked him back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are!" Alan said while he walked to Amato and Adam and John were right behind him. In their hands were pump action, super soaker water guns and he looked at them then at the water guns.

"What are you going to do with those?" he asked and Alan gave him an evil grin.

"It's not what WE are going to do but what YOU are going to do!" Adam said.

"What?"

"Come with us, Amato, and we will show you!" John said and Adam and Alan looked at him.

"Amato?!" Alan asked, arching his right eyebrow.

"Clara didn't like me being called Doc so I picked a new name. It's Italian for Beloved."

"I like it!" Adam said.

"Yeah, we could call ourselves "Triple A" since our names start with an A," Alan said.

"Hold on, I thought we were a trio!" John said with a pout and Alan wrapped his arm around John's shoulder.

"We are still a trio, old melon! Now, let's go show Amato the Tomato how to have fun!"

"Don't call me that," Amato said when Adam handed him a water gun and he looked at it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yep!" Alan said, popping the "p". Watching Alan, Adam and John walk away, Amato picked up the water gun as he sighed then went to catch up with them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, have you seen our little brother?" the Doctor asked.

"No, I haven't," Theta said and the Doctor sighed.

"This isn't good."

"Nope, and the last time those three vanished, we had to get the toilet paper out of the trees in Jackie's front yard."

"I still don't know where they got all of it," said the Doctor when something wet hit the back of his head and he jumped. "What?"

"What happened?"

"Something just hit the back of my head," he said when something wet hit the back of Theta's head and he frowned.

"It just happened to me, too." Suddenly they were drenched in a downpour of water as they yelped then turned around, looking up at Alan, Adam, John and Amato. They were standing on the porch as Alan, Adam and John laughed and Amato looked down at them.

"They made me do it!" he shouted as their mouths dropped open and they looked at each other.

"He ratted on us!" Alan said as they nodded.

"I suggest a hasty retreat!" John said when he saw the Doctor and Theta headed up the stairs and they dropped the water guns. They ran inside the house when Amato picked up the water guns and handed them to Theta and the Doctor.

"Let's get 'em!" Theta said when they nodded and headed for the door.

"So, this is normal, hunh?" Amato asked and they nodded. "I think I could get used to this!" Laughing, they headed inside the house and the Doctor closed the door behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

For the next couple of hours, everyone sat together in the living room, on the furniture and on the floor while they chatted. Clara sat by the Doctor, listening enraptured while people took turns telling stories about the adventures they'd had. Clara was amazed at the stories and proud of all of them but especially her son and her newfound sons since all of them had come so far in their lives and had truly grown up to be a great person, just like she predicted. While she sat there, the Doctor's children sat around her and she smiled down at them, thinking how beautiful each one of them were. It didn't matter to her that they were all races and nationalities. Racism was unknown on Gallifrey since people frequently changed bodies and looks during regeneration.

She had gotten to know the children a little bit after talking with the six main brothers. She had also gotten to know the seventh brother, Jack, and she found him charming. She had mentioned that to the Doctor who warned her that his charm could lead to her sharing his bed with him. She thought it amusing though that there were six identical brothers and then there was him.

"Oh yeah, I feel like a sore thumb that sticks out whenever I'm with them," Jack had said to her with a chuckle. "On the other hand, they're all good looking so I get to enjoy the view."

While she sat with her new family and listened quietly, Clara sent up a silent thanks to the universe that she had found her son and his family again.

While they were chatting, there was a knock on the front door. The Doctor glanced back at it.

"Stay put, everyone, I'll get it," he said, getting up.

He walked over to the door, opened it and was surprised to see four large badgers standing on his doorstep.

"Yes?" he said.

"Are you the one they call the Doctor?" the lead badger asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, Merzet, these are the people who gave me a lift here," Clara said as she walked up beside him.

"Really? Oh, thanks for bringing my mum here," the Doctor said cheerfully as several others came up behind Clara to see them.

Draco, who was in the front, smirked at that. The Doctor waited for him to speak and frowned when he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, is there something you're looking for?" the Doctor finally asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for you because it's time you were brought to justice for what you did to us."

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor said, confused.

"You should be," Draco sneered.

Before the Doctor could act, Draco whipped out his blaster and shot a stun laser beam directly at his chest. Clara screamed as her son's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell back unconscious. The others tried to rush the door and get them but Draco quickly took out a shock grenade, pressed the button, threw it inside and slammed the door shut. Two seconds later they heard everyone screaming as electricity shot out throughout the room, stunning everyone into unconsciousness. When the screams faded, Draco opened the door and saw that most of the family members were lying in a heap near the door while the others were scattered around the room. All were unconscious.

"Excellent. Call for the others to come down and help, we'll take everyone and teleport them back up to the ship. At long last, we got em," Draco said, staring down at the Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor gasped when his eyes snapped open.

"There he is," he heard a voice say.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. In the dimly lit room he was in he could see Amato kneeling over him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I've seen better days," the Doctor quipped as he let out a groan and sat up.

He looked around and saw his brothers, save Jack, were in the narrow room with him. The room was made of stainless steel with no windows and no visible door. There was no furniture and only one dim light mounted in the center of the ceiling above them.

"Our family, where…"

"We don't know," Alan said, "He knocked you out and then used a shock grenade on the rest of us. I woke up here. We've been able to communicate with everyone else but everyone else is in groups of three and four in rooms like this one, no one knows where they're at. "

The Doctor quickly contacted everyone and let them know he was awake and alright. Most of the family was abuzz with questions about who the badger aliens were and what he meant by the Doctor would be brought to justice for what he did. At first, the Doctor was clueless about it and then it struck him who the aliens might be and he began to get a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Amalashians," he said in a hushed voice.

"Who're they?" Amato asked.

"They're from Amalshia."

He saw the blank looks on everyone face except for Alan who was beginning to work out what was going on.

"When you fought in the Time War," he asked Theta and Amato, "Did you ever fight on a planet called Amalshia?"

Both men shook their heads. The Doctor glanced at Alan who was now ghostly white.

"I did," he said. "I fought the Daleks there but it was one of the planets we couldn't defend. Once again, there were too many Daleks and too few defenders and the Daleks ended up enslaving the Amalashians and harvesting most of them for their DNA. I tried to stop the Daleks but the Amalashians were peaceful and only a handful volunteered to help fight. Without proper defenses, the planet fell and I have a feeling that's what Badger Boy meant by justice would be served. I'm sure they blame me just like a lot of civilizations pinned the blame on me after the Daleks were wiped out. Since they couldn't go after the Daleks any longer, I became the scapegoat and the villain even though a lot of the civilizations I fought for never sent any help or not much help, at any rate. But that didn't matter to most of them because in their eyes, I was the reason the Daleks invaded, never mind the Daleks were planning to invade most of the planets anyway."

"So what do we do?" Theta said. "We won't let you take the blame for this."

"Yes, I'm not about to see you tried and possibly executed," Amato added.

The Doctor glanced at Adam and noticed he was even whiter than Alan was. He could see him shaking with fear so he put a privacy block around his mind.

_What is it? Why are you afraid?_ He thought to him.

_The dream. The dream I just had, you were on trial, but it wasn't just you, it was Theta and Amato as well and…you lost,_ he thought back. _You all lost._

The Doctor dropped the block and gently asked Adam to repeat what he had just said aloud. Everyone looked at each other when he had finished.

"It wasn't just a nightmare," Adam said sadly. "It was another premonition, like I had with Rain."

Amato edged closer to him.

"These…premonitions of yours. How long have you been able to do this?" he asked him.

Adam thought.

"For as long as I can remember. I've always had some ESP ability, psychic dreams and the like. I mainly dream my predictions and a fair amount of my dreams have come true."

Amato looked at John.

"Do you have this ability, Brother?" he asked him.

John shook his head. Amato looked at Alan.

"You?"

"Not to my knowledge," Alan said, shrugging.

"I don't have it," Amato said.

"Nor I," the Doctor added.

"Me neither," Theta said.

John glanced at Adam.

"Odd that you do. I wonder why?"

Adam shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I don't want it since I keep predicting horrible things," he said to him. "The only other person I know who can do what I do is Namid. She's mentioned premonitions before."

"Yes, she has," the Doctor said, nodding. "She's had psychic dreams as well. Blind people's senses usually sharpen to compensate for the loss of sight. Rain and I always chalked it up to her psychic perception being heightened as well. But you, Brother…unless your Donna was a bit of a psychic and didn't tell anyone, I'm baffled as to how you're able to predict the future."

"Like I said, I wish I couldn't," Adam replied. "I hate it, especially since I now know the outcome of this situation."

"That's not a dead cert yet, Adam," Theta said, holding up his hand. "I'm not sensing that this is a fixed event, the future can still be altered."

The Doctor grinned.

"That's because long ago we took steps in case this did happen," he said smugly.

Amato gave him a shocked look.

"You knew about this?" he said.

The Doctor glanced at Alan who was nodding.

"Namid is not my only psychic daughter. A few centuries ago, Jenny also had a dream about this very point in time. When I would be put on trial, convicted and forced to regenerate before being banished to another universe. She foresaw the events that happened three years ago when the Valeyard kidnapped Alan and me and we ended up in a cell alongside the other Doctors. Rain had her download her dream into the simulation room and when they walked through it, they came upon my eleventh self who warned them this would happen and when the Valeyard nabbed my next incarnation, he had been trapped for three hundred years in another universe."

"Gods," Amato said, shaking his head.

"We took this dream as a warning and we had the TARDIS manufacture several void crossing devices since the aliens had taken mine and taken away the TARDIS and Alan's knowledge of how to build another one."

He glanced around but didn't see any cameras or places where hidden cameras or microphones might be placed. He lowered his voice.

"There are about twenty of them in different locations all around time and space. If I do get exiled, all Alan has to do is go get one, reinstall it and come get me. I think that's what you mean by this not being a fixed event, Theta."

"But what you're implying is we have to wait till after these…Amalashians make you change. I won't accept that!" Amato said.

There was a murmuring of agreement from the Doctor's other brothers. He held up his hand.

"If regenerating is what it takes to make them leave us alone then I'll do it," he said. "I'm not afraid to die. Granted I'll be younger in my next life but I'm still not afraid to do it."

"How do you know that?" Amato said.

"Jenny showed me after they saw me. Mind they only saw him, they didn't see my other future selves because at the time they hadn't been caught yet. And Alan and I didn't see them either because our cell was concrete except for the front which was Perspex. But when the Valeyard captured my twelfth and last life, he didn't take them past our cell so I have no clue what they look like. We heard them and one of them has a very deep voice and the other had a slightly higher voice but that's as far as it goes. I've also met my eleventh self before several years back just before Awinita regenerated. This idiot captured him and me and Tara because he was trying to collect us. So we actually shared a cage with him. Seemed nice enough. But anyway, if I have to become him to get out of this, I will."

Their heads jerked around when a door slid open and Draco stood there, practically filling the doorway with his massive, bulky body. The Doctor and his brothers got to their feet.

"Who are you? What are we doing here? I demand to know what you've done with our family!" the Doctor yelled.

Draco smirked.

"Family's fine, Doctor. As long as you and your…clones here behave, they'll stay that way. Now, come along with us, we need to ask you lot a few questions."

He drew out his blaster.

"And no tricks either. Hate for me finger to slip and have one of you lot not look like the others anymore."

The Doctor glared at him but he and the others fell in together and walked by Draco who kept his blaster trained on them while he led them towards the interrogation room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"This sucks," Alexander said while David tucked his shirt under Alexander's knee and Christopher stood against the wall. The only light was mounted in the center of the ceiling and David nodded.

"How's your knee?" he asked.

"It's ok."

"If only we could find the door," Christopher said while he ran his hands along the walls but the walls were smooth and he sighed. Suddenly a small slit appeared at the bottom of the wall and a tray with three cups and covered dishes appeared. Before Christopher could grab the fur covered hand, the small slit slammed shut and he swore.

"Do you think it's safe tae eat?" Alexander asked.

"I could scan it if I had my sonic. Those buggers took it," Christopher said and David nodded.

"They took mine, too," he said when they saw Alexander grin and he arched his eyebrows up and down. They watched when he slid his fingers under the ace bandage wrapped around his knee and removed his sonic screwdriver. "Where did THAT come from?"

"I had an itch an' was using it tae scratch it," he said and they ruffled his hair.

"What a wee clever lad!" David said with a Scottish accent and Alexander laughed. Handing the sonic screwdriver to Christopher, they watched as he scanned the food and what was inside the cup then the wall and smiled.

"Ah-ha, I found the door," he said when he changed the setting on the sonic screwdriver but nothing happened. "Damn, I think it has a deadlock seal."

"They'd have to use one if they wanted to capture Uncle Doctor," David said and Christopher handed the sonic screwdriver to Alexander.

"Now what do we do?" Alexander asked, sliding the sonic screwdriver under the ace bandage. Shrugging, Christopher handed them the cups and the dishes and they started eating. After they finished eating, the boys fell asleep when the door opened and Dory walked inside the cell. She had heard the hum of the sonic screwdriver just before walking down the hallway as she placed the cups and dishes on the tray and looked at the boys. Carefully searching them, Dory smiled then slid the sonic screwdriver out from under the ace bandage and left the cell while the door closed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain sat against the wall while Clara held onto Cameron and Frankie sat next to Rain. Clara hushed Cameron as he tried to remain calm and Frankie felt her hearts breaking from seeing her little brother in pain. When he was smaller, and their father had beaten or yelled at him, she was the one that comforted him. She knew that he hated being considered a freak for being so smart but nothing could prepare either of them for what their father did when he found out about Cameron being gay. She had just come home from the hospital when she saw someone slumped on the doorstep to her flat. She could tell whoever it was had been badly beaten but her hearts almost stopped when she saw it was Cameron. Their father had beaten him so badly that she was amazed that Cameron had the strength to walk two miles to her building. She had called an ambulance and the police and their father was still in jail when she came to live with Theta. Cameron told her that their father had died in prison two years after she had left and she felt guilty that a part of her was glad that he was dead.

"How are you doing, Brat?" she asked as he looked at her and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm ok," he said softly and she nodded.

"I still do not understand why those…things took my sons. What did they mean he would be brought to justice for what he did? What did he do to them?" Clara demanded.

"_Thete, can you hear me?" _Rain thought, pulling his mind forward and setting up a privacy block.

"_Yes, Latara, I can hear you," _the Doctor thought and sent love into her mind.

"_Thete, what is going on? Who are those things?"_

"_They are Amalashians."_

"_What do they want with you?" she asked and felt him dropping the privacy block._

"_The Amalashians, the aliens that caught us, are from the planet Amalshia. During the Time War, I fought the daleks there but Amalshia was one of the planets we couldn't defend. It was a case of too many daleks and not enough Time Lords. Amalashians were a peaceful lot and only a handful of them volunteered to fight. The planet fell and they were enslaved by the daleks and harvested for their DNA."_

"_So they blamed you for what happened?" _Jack thought.

"_Yes."_

"_Are all of you alright?" _Clara asked.

"_Yes, we're fine though Adam is worried about his dream coming true," _the Doctor thought and told them about Adam's dream.

"_Adam, are you sure that's what you saw?" _Rose asked.

"_I'm about ninety-nine percent sure. But, the Doc…uh…Brother said that there is a chance that it might not happen but, if it does, he has a backup plan," _Adam thought and Rain smiled.

"_The void crosser we hid though out time and space," _she thought and felt the Doctor giving her a kiss.

"_See, didn't I tell you my wife was smart?!" _he thought then told them about the void crossing devices they had hidden and that all they had to do is find one, activate it then come get him. He also assured them that if he had to regenerate then he would if it meant that the Amalashians would leave them alone. He also showed them what he would look like and Frankie giggled.

"_If that's the clothes you're going to wear, get ready for a lot of "You look like a prep school teacher." jokes," _she thought and some of the others giggled.

"_Could be worse, he could be dressed like this!" _Theta thought and dressed the Doctor in the clothing he wore in his sixth life and curled his hair.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no, nae that!" _Jamie thought and they laughed.

"_Well, they are about to take us in for interrogation," _the Doctor sighed when they felt their minds leaving and Frankie slid her arm around Rain.

"They're going to be ok," she said while Rain nodded and Frankie looked over at Cameron. She knew that Clara was sending calming thoughts into his mind but his fingers were twitching. Sighing, Frankie hoped that if the Doctor, Theta and Amato did lose their trial that he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. He gave her a smile when she nodded then he closed his eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it," Rosie said while she, Rose and Marion sat against the wall and they looked at her.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Where did Adam get the ability to have psychic dreams? John can't do it."

"Neither can Alan. I do know that Jenny had a psychic dream…"

"She did?" asked Marion.

"Yep," Rose said when she told them about Jenny's dream and Rosie nodded.

"Jen can't do that."

"Has Jenna ever had psychic dreams?" Rose asked when she noticed the look on Marion's face and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Marion took a deep breath when she brushed some hair from her eyes and closed her eyes.

"There are two things I never talk about. What Adam did to our Valeyard…"

"That was in self defense," Rosie said.

"She's right. He may have wanted to kill him for kidnapping your daughter but he shot your Valeyard because he was going to kill Theta," Rose said and Marion nodded.

"What's the other thing?" Rosie asked.

"Well, as you know…" Marion said, pointing to Rose. "My mum and Pete didn't like Theta and blamed every bad thing that happened to me on him. When Adam came into my life, they treated him ok but never fully accepted him. Oh, when his appendix went bad, she said it was ok for us to stay at the mansion and babied him but when he wanted to operate on me to save our unborn child, she went ballistic. Oh, wait, that was when he had his first psychic dream."

She explained the detailed dream Adam had about the incubator and birthing ball he created to house the fetus of their unborn child, the birthing belt that allowed her to feel the baby's movements and the birthing suits so she looked like she was pregnant and both of them looked at her with stunned looks on their faces.

"He dreamt all that?" Rose asked and she nodded.

"Anyway, at River's first birthday party, my mum wanted Pete to call Torchwood because Theta said he was there for River. He meant he was there for the party and she thought he meant he was there to take her away from us."

"You're kidding!" Rose said.

"No, but, luckily, Adam stopped him and that was when Theta…." Marion said as a blush flared in her cheeks and she smiled.

"What did he do?" Rosie asked with a smile.

"It was when he told me that he loved me."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" they said and she laughed.

"As time passed, I thought they were finally warming up to Adam but it was just a ruse. When we became Time Lords and Time Ladies, I found out just how much they hated Theta and Adam. They said that James and River were monsters and demanded the Doctor to turn us back."

"It's true," Rose said, nodding.

"But what does that have to do with his dreams?" Rosie asked.

"Adam has no idea where his power comes from but I do."

"Where did they come from?" Rose asked.

"Theta's TARDIS," Marion said and their mouths fell open.

"Wha-what?!" they asked when she closed her eyes and set up a privacy block.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, come on, where is it?!" Marion shouted while she tossed things out of the wardrobe and growled. She was surprised that Theta had kept her old room as she looked for the red silk dress he had bought her when they had gone to Paris and clothes landed on the floor behind her. The dress had spaghetti straps and a short skirt and she remembered the look in Theta's eyes when she stepped out of the wardrobe room after trying it on. He was licking his lips when he walked to her and his eyes traced the way the dress clung to her curves.

"_What are you looking for?" _the TARDIS asked as she looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm looking for that red dress that I wore to that movie premiere when the Doctor and I were in Paris. I want to wear it to the dinner party that Adam and I are attending tonight," Marion said when the dress appeared hanging on the back of the door and she smiled. "Thanks! Adam is going to love it!"

"_Rose, may I confess something to you?"_

"Sure, you know that you and I are mates."

"_I have done something that might change that."_

"What are you on about?"

"_As you know, Adam is the combination of my Beloved and Donna."_

"Yeah, I know that."

"_What you don't know is that I had a part in his creation. When his mind was forming, he absorbed my Beloved's memories."_

"We know that. He uses them to write his books."

"_But what he doesn't know is that I gave him a gift."_

"What sort of gift?"

"_Has he ever had a dream so vivid that it seemed real?"_

"There was that dream about the birthing ball and that other stuff. What, are you saying that you did that?"

"_Yes and no. You see, my gift to him allows him some ESP ability, psychic dreaming and some other things."_

"Why did you do that to him?"

_"I was dying and wanted to give him something to remember me by. I never thought that my Beloved would abandon both of you here and never had time to remove it."_

"Can you remove it now?"

_"No. Like my Beloved's new hand, it had to be removed within the first fifteen hours of his birth."_

"So, he's stuck with them."

"_Yes."_

"Will our kids develop his powers?"

_"No, the gift is his and his alone."_

"I see. Well, you should tell him what you did. It sort of bothers him when his dreams come true, especially the bad ones."

"_I will. Are you angry with me?"_

"Not really," she said with a grin and the TARDIS grumbled softly in her head. Heading for the door, she stopped when the TARDIS called her name and the shoes that matched the dress appeared at her feet. Smiling, she picking them up and looked at the ceiling. "Thanks."

"_Any time, Sister," _the TARDIS said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She never had the chance to tell him because, a year later, she was destroyed in the time storm," Marion sighed, opening her eyes and placed her head against the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rei shook her head as she slowly came to. She stood up on unsteady legs and looked around. The Doctor and his family were all missing. She made a quick search of the house but couldn't find anyone. Deciding to report this to her mistress, Rei went out the cat flap the family had installed for her and walked over to the shrine in the back garden. She entered the darkened shrine and surrounded herself with a ball of light before transporting herself back to her original home. Once there among the kitsune, she transformed back into her original form, that of a young Japanese girl, about five or six years old. She had never shown this form to anyone except Namid and it was only because Namid had caught her transforming just as she was coming into the shrine. Rei had made a habit of transforming before coming back since teleportation was easier on a humanoid body. But after making Namid swear not to tell what she had seen, Rei made sure to transform after returning home, although she still showed herself to Namid from time to time when they were alone.

When Rei completed the teleportation, she found herself in the Hall of Enlightenment. This was where her sisters met to discuss important matters or just to chat with each other. The interior was made of wood and resembled an emperor's castle. The wooden floors squeaked, emulating the nightingale floors the paranoid human emperor's used to have in their castles. Rei called out to her mistress, Imiko, and received an answer and felt her mistress guiding her through the castle to her position. Rei followed the psychic signal but as she neared the spot where her mistress was, she began to hear angry voices. She followed the voices until she came to a large wooden door that led to the chambers of the most senior of the kitsune. She heard her mistress's angry voice alternating with Kin, the eldest and most ancient of all kitsune.

"You can't allow this, he is needed!" Imiko yelled.

"It is a fixed point in time, Imiko, I cannot allow anything to change it." Kin said calmly.

"But the Doctor-san and his counterparts are important. He and his brothers prevent evil from gaining a foothold in the universe, this universe."

"There are others, the so-called Children of Time that the Doctor has trained. They will fulfill his mission in his absence."

There was a pause.

"I sense your emissary is just outside the door," Kin said. "Enter, Rei!"

Rei opened the door. Inside the interior was wood, a rich cherry wood that shimmered in the candlelight cast by twenty candles scattered around the room. The room had several paintings on the wall of kitsune, in human and fox form, either by themselves or with humans. Kin was seated on a raised dais at the back of the room. Underneath her body were several golden pillows that matched the gold of her fur. Her nine tails swished lazily behind her and her bright eyes regarded Rei calmly while Imiko stood before her in her human form, clearly flustered.

"Close the door, Rei," Kin said.

Rei closed the door and prostrated herself, showing respect not only to her but to Imiko as well.

"What is it, Rei?" Kin said.

Rei stood up and took a few paces towards the dais.

"Great Mother and Imiko, there is trouble in Doctor-san's household."

"He has been taken," Imiko said. "He and his entire family."

"Yes, Imiko-sama, you know?"

"I do. That is why I'm here. Because Kin has taken away all the void crossing devices that Doctor-san and his family hid over the years."

"What? Why?" Rei said, looking at Kin.

"Because it is time for him and his counterparts to change," Kin said. "And because this exile will be beneficial for all three of them, although it will not seem that way at first. It is a fixed point in time and cannot be changed."

She gave Imiko a sympathetic look.

"Imiko-chan, I realize they are your friends but you know as well as I that some things are destined to happen."

"Then why was Doctor-san's daughter allowed to see this trial if nothing could be done about it?" Imiko demanded.

"I do not know. I know that some lifeforms possess more acute senses and have the ability to see far into the future. I do not know if the Doctor's daughter was meant to see the events that are unfolding now and whether she was supposed to tell her family about them but they cannot circumvent what must be. That is why I sent out our sisters to find these hidden void crossers and take them."

"So when they go to get them, there'll be nothing there," Imiko said bitterly.

Kin sighed.

"Imiko-chan, this is one of the dangers of getting too caught up in the affairs of men. You have let your friendship for Doctor-san and his family blind you to your responsibility to the universe. He and his two counterparts will not be in exile forever but the universes they will be sent to will have need of them for the time they are there. Everything has been planned, there are no coincidences."

"Universes? You mean, they are to be separated?" Imiko said, alarmed.

"Yes, they will be sent to three separate universes."

"But…you can't do that to them. The darkness of their souls…"

Kin raised a hand.

"There is no danger of that. There was never any danger of it in the one they call Theta, the darkness within the Doctor was extinguished long ago and as for the one now called Amato, you have cleansed him of his darkness and there will be others in his universe who will befriend him and keep him company."

"And how long is this exile to last?" Imiko said.

"Three hundred years. Then they will be reunited before the Valeyard returns to capture them along with the other Doctors. Then they will be able to escape and go back to their families."

"Ai-yah! Three hundred years? Oh Gods, their family…"

"The family members are all strong, they will survive this. It was also planned for them to be on New Gallifrey at this time, all of them will have the support and love of not only themselves but their community as well. They will be fine, Imiko, you will see. Doctor-san and his brothers have trained them well and they will have enough inner strength to endure this separation. They too will be busy in the meantime seeing to the safety of the universe."

"What about me? Can I still offer my protection and assistance to them? Can Rei?" Imiko said to Kin.

Kin sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Imiko, because I'm sure if I denied you access to them, you'd defy me and find a way to protect them anyway. As I said, your level of affairs in the mortal world is extremely troubling. Especially since you took it upon yourself to banish your sister, Hoshi, to the void without bringing her here before me to face judgment."

"She would have received a similar punishment from you," Imiko said.

"Perhaps but it was not for you to decide. The only reason why you did not face punishment yourself is become I agree with what you did but this rogue behavior of yours will not be tolerated forever, Imiko. You must learn to operate within the rules of time and space and not find little shortcuts or step in whenever you deem it necessary. You are not the head of the kitsune clan, I am, is that clear?"

"Hai, Great Mother," Imiko said, bowing.

"If you have nothing further to offer, then both of you may go. I'm tired and wish to rest now."

Both Imiko and Rei bowed deeply to her before leaving the room. Imiko shut the door behind them and once they were out of earshot, turned to her emissary.

"What do we do, Mistress?" Rei asked.

"You will watch over them and offer them your protection, Rei-chan. They will need it in the years to come. As for me…"

"Imiko-sama, remember what Great Mother…"

"I will not interfere with their exile," Imiko said to her.

"But…" Rei said when she paused.

Imiko smiled.

"Nothing says I cannot bless my friends and give them a bit of comfort during Doctor and Theta and Doc's exile," she said.

Rei narrowed her eyes.

"And the blessing would take the form of…" she said.

"Children."

Rei frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I will turn invisible and go to the trial. I will not interfere in the judge's decision but I will whisper in their ears and convince them to let Doctor and Theta-san have one last night with their families and their wives. I'm sure that both Doctor and Theta-san will make love to their wives and while they do that, I will take away their sterility and allow Rain and Frankie to have another child so they will be comforted during their husband's absence."

"Can you do that?" Rei asked.

"As long as I do not interfere with fixed events, hai. And I will do it, let the Great Mother try to stop me."

"And what about Doc…or actually, he is called Amato now. Doctor-san's mother renamed him. It is Italian for beloved."

Imiko smiled.

"Good, I'm glad that she has reached out to all of them. She will also be one of the reasons why the Doctor's family will endure this separation. As for…Amato-san, he will also receive a gift, although his gift awaits him during his exile."

"What gift?"

Imiko smiled.

"Great Mother informed me that he shall find his lost love during that time, the lover that left him during his sixth life."

"But what of Namid-chan? Doctor and Theta-san's children will be devastated but Namid-chan is about to lose both her fathers."

"Yes, I know, but I can bestow a gift upon her too. She has natural psychic abilities. I can enhance them so she'll be able to communicate with both her fathers, but because it must not interfere with their exile, the conversations with her fathers will only take place while she is asleep and she will have no knowledge of it when she wakes. But deep inside, she will know that she spoke with her parents and be happy and at peace. In the meantime, be a friend to her and allow her to see your true form if she wishes it."

"You know about that?" Rei said surprised.

Imiko chuckled.

"Of course I do, Namid told me during one of her morning visits to the shrine," she said with a wink. "All the children visit but Namid makes sure to visit every morning and tell me what's going on. She told me she saw you change into your human form. Very careless of you, Rei-chan."

Rei blushed when she chuckled and patted her head affectionately. Her mood darkened a moment later.

"Now I must go, I must talk to Doctor-san. I will not tell him about the pregnancy but I wish to let him know what Great Mother said and comfort him. You…"

"Let me come with you, Imiko-sama, I will keep hidden but I want to observe this."

Imiko nodded.

"Then come, Rei-chan, there's not a moment to lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leading the Doctor and his brothers down several metal corridors, Draco put his five brothers into one room and put him into another.

"You're up first, Doctor. This is where you'll wait until your trial begins," Draco sneered.

"Do I get a barrister? Witnesses? People who'll testify on my behalf?" the Doctor said angrily.

"We'll allow some of your family members to speak on your behalf," Draco replied. "All of them will be taken to the courtroom to watch."

"But it won't do any good, will it?" the Doctor said, remembering what Jenny had told him about her vision. "It's just so you can listen to their sob stories and have a laugh before you convict me and my brothers."

"You said it, I didn't," Draco said, shrugging.

"Wait, please have mercy on my brothers. It's me, you want, why are they going to be put on trial?" he said.

"Because they are you which makes them just as guilty. We've had spies among your people, paid informers who talked with some of the Gallifreyans on your planet and we know the ones called Doc and Theta are versions on you from different universes. We're assuming they've also participated in the Time War and I'm sure they're just as guilty as you are when it comes to all the planets you helped destroy and the lives you shattered. They're over here which means we must be the ones to bring them to justice."

"Then only try the three of us, three of my brothers are clones. They were created long after the events of the Time War. They have our memories but nothing more. Please…spare them, at least."

Draco considered that for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well. Despite what you may think, we're not evil…"

"No, you're not. I know your people and you are peace loving, but you're making a huge mistake. I was trying to save your world, not destroy it. The Daleks are to blame, not me."

"But the Daleks aren't here, Sonny Jim, which means you're going to stand trial in their place because you're just as guilty as they are when it comes to the devastation of our planet."

"And where were you during that time?" the Doctor said angrily. "Only a handful of Amalashians came to fight with us, were you among them or did you burrow into the ground and hide?"

He grunted and reeled back when Draco slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you! You never should have started your petty little war in the first place!"

"We didn't start it, the Daleks did and I was forced to fight it, sometimes single-handedly since as I said, you and others like you chose to hide rather than risk your lives fighting. And when the inevitable happens, when we're overrun because you did nothing, you choose to blame me for it because it's easier to point the finger at me than point it at yourselves."

Draco breathed heavily as he stared at him in silent rage. The Doctor braced himself for another slap but Draco only turned and went out the door.

"Half hour and then the trial begins," he said before the door slid closed.

The Doctor eyed the spot where the door had been while he rubbed his red and aching cheek. He looked around, noticed there was nothing to sit on and sat down on the floor. He laid his back against the wall and closed his eyes, silently readying himself for whatever lay ahead.

"Doctor-san?"

His eyes snapped open and he saw Imiko standing in front of him. Rei, who had reverted back to her fox form, was beside her. The Doctor smiled when Rei came up to him and he stroked her back while he looked up at Imiko.

"I'm glad to see you. Please get my family out of here," he said to her.

Imiko gazed at him silently for a moment.

"You only wish me to rescue your family and not you?" she said.

"Just leave me here, I can be a distraction while you rescue the others," he replied.

Imiko smiled and sat down beside him.

"That's why I love you, Doctor-san, always putting others before yourself. However, I regret I cannot rescue them or you. What happens now must happen, it is fixed."

The Doctor stared at her while his mind worked something out.

"You did something to the void crossers, didn't you?" he finally said.

"I didn't but Great Mother, the eldest and most ancient of kitsune, decreed that the exile must happen for you and for Theta and Amato."

"But not Alan, Adam and John?"

"No, they will be spared."

"Good," the Doctor said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just asked my furball jailer to spare them since they were clones."

"No, according to Great Mother, they are needed here, just as you and Amato and Theta-san are needed in the universes you will be sent to."

"So, even that is predestined," the Doctor said.

"Hai, because you will be needed elsewhere for awhile."

"Hurrah for me," the Doctor muttered. "You will take care of the others then, won't you?"

Imiko smiled.

"You can't keep me away from them, Doctor-san. In fact, Great Mother already feels I'm spending too much time in the mortal world but I'm just as interested as you in ensuring that light prevails in the universe."

"So what Jenny saw is true. I will be in exile for a long, long time," he said.

"Hai, three hundred years until you and your brothers find each other again and are captured by the Valeyard along with your other selves."

"Wonderful since I just went through that three years ago. Then I have to go through it again in my twelfth life and then my last life…blimey, I can never be rid of that bugger, no matter how hard I try," he muttered.

He gave Imiko a worried glance.

"My children, all our children, please watch over them. Especially Namid, she's about to lose both her fathers."

"I will, Doctor-san, in fact I will use her natural psychic abilities and give her a gift."

She explained to him about the unconscious communication and the peace she would receive from it. The Doctor gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Imiko. She's very close to me and to…Amato and losing both of us will be devastating."

"I know that, Doctor-san, that is why I want to make sure she will know peace along with all the others."

The Doctor noticed her hesitation when she fell silent.

"Something you're not telling me, I can tell, old friend," he said to her.

"I wasn't going to tell you, I was going to give another gift to your wife and Frankie to ease their pain during your separation but perhaps there is no harm in it."

"And that gift would be?"

"I cannot change the outcome of the trial, Doctor-san, but I will still work within the boundaries of this event and give you and Theta another child."

The Doctor was taken aback.

"How?" he said.

"I will whisper in your jailer's ears and convince them to let you have one night with your family and wives before you're sent into exile."

"Thank you," the Doctor said gratefully.

"Hai, but during that time, if you wish to have a child then you must have sex with Rain. If you do that, I will take away her sterility and make sure that she and Frankie both conceive."

Tears filled the Doctor's eyes.

"Thank you," he said in a choked up voice. "I know it will bring a bit of comfort to both Rain and Frankie if they have children again. But what about my other brother?"

"According to Great Mother, the Amalashians will unknowingly send him back to his original universe. There he will meet his lost love."

"The one that left him during his sixth life?" the Doctor said.

"Hai."

"Who? Who is this mystery lady?"

Imiko giggled and whispered in his ear.

"Her?" the Doctor said in disbelief. "Really? Wow! I never would have guessed her but I'm glad he finds her. He's been so lonely and he needs someone in his life he can love besides Namid."

"Hai. But you see, Doctor-san, everything will work out for the best so you mustn't worry. Your family will be fine, I will see to that."

"I owe you everything, Imiko. Thank you so much."

"Hai, my friend," Imiko said. "And of course, Rei will watch over you too."

The Doctor smiled and petted her head.

"Now, I must leave you for the moment, Doctor-san. But don't worry, I will be present at the trial, even though you won't be able to see me or Rei."

The Doctor nodded. Imiko gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and the Doctor was filled with peace while he watched her and Rei disappear from view.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The room where Draco had placed them had two long benches but not windows and a single light shined from the middle of the ceiling. Theta sat next to Adam on the bench to the right while Alan paced back and forth and John sat with Amato on the bench on the right.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," John said when Alan sighed and sat down on the bench next to him.

"What are they doing to him?" Alan asked.

"Seeing that we haven't heard any screaming, I think they're just questioning him," Theta said while Adam closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He never tried to force a vision before but he needed to know what his dream meant. His mind drifted when he felt something calling to him and saw a white light moving toward him. Suddenly the light shifted from white to a golden color and he blinked. Sitting at the center of the light was a kitsune with soft golden fur and her bright eyes shimmered in the light.

"Greeting Adam-san," the kitsune said, bowing her head.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Adam asked.

"I am Kin, the Great Mother. As to how I know who you are, there is little that I do not know."

"You're a kitsune like Imiko, right? Please help us!"

"I am sorry but what is happening is a fixed event and cannot be changed."

"So, if my dream is right, my bothers are going to be taken away in chains."

"Hai, what you saw is correct."

"Well, they're not going to be gone for long. Once Alan activates one of the void crossers…."

"I had my sisters remove the void crossers."

"You can't do that!"

"Like I told you, what is happening is a fixed event and must run its course for the sake of all the universes."

"What do you mean?"

"It is time for the Doctor to change. Not only the Doctor in this universe but in all the universes. But do not worry. Their exiles will not be without benefits. In fact, one of them will find something they thought lost."

"What do you mean?" he asked when he saw something flash before him and smiled. "You got to be kidding me! That's the woman my brother left behind?!"

"Hai,"

"Hmmmm….But, wait, what about Rain and Frankie?! If you take Theta and the Doctor away, they will be all alone."

"That is true but they will have you and the others to look after them. Now, there is something I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"You must continue the training of the Children of Tomorrow once the Doctor and his counterparts are gone."

"Who are you talking about?" he asked when he saw Sokanon, Namid, Chaska, Jackie, Christopher, Cameron, David, Donald, Zoe and Alexander standing in front of him and he blinked.

"Their births marked the coming of the new guardians of time and space. Each of them will need special training to insure that they are ready for what is to come."

"And you want me to do it?"

"Not just you but your counterparts."

"Oh, I can see Alan training them," he said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Even the funniest of court jesters can be excellent teachers."

"Yeah, I guess but it still isn't fair."

"Hai, it is sad but it is necessary. Hmmmm….It is funny. I chastised Imiko for her interference in your affairs but I am doing the same. What is it about you and your family that others do what they know they should not do?"

"It's our charm. Very hard to ignore once you get a taste of it!" he said with a grin and she shook her head, laughing.

"I guess so. Do I have your word that you will train them?"

"Hai, Great Lady, you have my word that I and my brothers will do our best to train them."

"You will need more than just your best!" she warned then the golden light flared and he closed his eyes, sinking into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, Little Brother, wake up!" Theta pleaded while shaking Adam when Adam's eyes fluttered open and Theta sat back on his legs. "Thank Rassilon."

"You ok, old egg muffin?" Alan teased when Adam smiled back and Theta helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just fell asleep," he said while Theta checked his pulse and Adam pulled his arm away. "I said I was fine!"

"Cor, there is no need to snap my head off," Theta said and Adam sighed. He thought about what Kin had told him when he brushed the hair from his eyes and nodded.

"Look, I did have a dream but it wasn't a psychic one."

"What was it about?" Alan asked.

"Well, from what I can remember, what is going on is fixed. No matter what we do, the three of you are going into exile."

"Only until I find one of the void crossers and free them," Alan said but Adam shook his head.

"No, they've been removed."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't ask me how but they're gone."

"Why would someone do that?" John asked.

"It's because it's time for the Doctor, all of the Doctors in all of the universes, to regenerate into their next life."

"If that's true then what happens to us? We're clones of the Doctor," John said.

"I have been thinking about that. It might sound daft but I don't think anything happens to you," Theta said and they looked at him. "See, we don't know for certain which one of us is the original Doctor but there is one thing we all have in common is we all regenerate at the same time. That's why it's fixed. If one of us, at any time in our lives, decides not to then it all shatters. It is true that there are universes with Doctor from our past lives but that is what alternate universes are. They are where those lives still thrive and continue. Now, with you lot, it's the same but with a twist. No one knows who the original clone is. It could be Alan. It could be John. It could be Adam."

"I get it. Seeing that the original clone hasn't regenerated, we won't," Alan said and Theta nodded.

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. There will be alternate universes where you'll look like this after you regenerate?" John asked.

"Yep, and don't get any ideas. You can't just go there and take three of them to replace us. Besides, those universes are time locked," Theta said and Alan growled.

"There goes Plan C!" he said and Theta gently smacked him on the back of the head.

"There was something else," Adam said when he closed his eyes and Sokanon, Namid, Chaska, Jackie, Christopher, Cameron, David, Donald, Zoe and Alexander appeared in their minds. He hadn't noticed the uniforms they were wearing and frowned. On their feet were white leather knee high boots and red trousers with white stripes were tucked into the boots. A long sleeve red shirt with a white triangle on the front and back was tucked under a white belt and the white collar buttoned at their necks. Chaska, Christopher, Cameron, David, Donald and Alexander wore red helmets with a white raised fin on the top and COT was printed in tiny letters on the front of the helmets.

"What is COT?" John asked.

"It stands for "Children of Time"."

"That is what Davros called us," Alan said.

"But they are the true children of time."

"Why are they wearing that?" asked Amato.

"I don't know. All I know is, when you three regenerate and go into exile, it will be Alan, John and my job to train them."

"What are we training them for?" asked John.

"I think it's to take over for us while we're gone. How long did Brother say our exile was supposed to last?" Amato asked.

"It will be three hundred years, Amato-san," a voice said when they turned and saw Imiko and Rei standing behind them. Rei was still in her fox form as she scampered over to Adam and sat in his lap. She loved curling up in his lap while he told stories of Theta's adventures to the children and he scratched her behind the ear.

"Imiko, thank Rassilon, we need you to get our families out of here," Amato said and she sighed.

"As I told Doctor-san, I cannot free them or you but I will take care of them after the three of you are sent into exile."

"Imiko, do you know who removed the void crossers?" Alan asked.

"How did you know that they were removed?"

"I had one of my dreams," Adam sighed and Rei sat up and licked his cheek. "Yuck, fox cooties!"

"Great Mother, the eldest and most ancient of kitsune had the void crossers removed so that what is happening goes as planned."

"So, no matter what we do, our brothers are screwed," Alan sighed.

"Hai, I am sorry." Imiko saw the tears trickling down Amota's cheeks when she walked to him and knelt down. "Amato-san, are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about Namid. She is going to lose both of her fathers," he said and she explained about the unconscious communication and the peace she would receive from it. "Good. I couldn't stand the thought of her in pain from all this."

"What about Frankie?" Theta asked.

"Again, as I told Doctor-san, I cannot change the outcome of the trial but I will bestow a gift on you and the Doctor," she said and he gave her a confused look.

"What sort of gift?"

"Do you think Cameron would like to have a new brother or sister?" she asked when he realized what she meant and his eyes went wide.

"You're going to give us a…a…a baby?!"

"Hai, I will whisper in the ears of your jailers and convince them to let you have one night with your family and wives before you're sent into exile."

"Thank you," he said as they hugged and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Just one thing, we're sterile. We had to become human to do it the last time."

"If you wish to have a child with Frankie, I will take away her sterility and make sure that she and Rain both conceive," she said when he started crying again and she held him. He said thank you over and over until he calmed down and wiped his eyes. A handkerchief appeared as she handed it to him and he blew his nose. She shook her head when he wanted to hand it back to her and he placed it in his pocket.

"What about me?" Amato asked and she smiled at him.

"All I can say is what awaits you is something long overdue. Now, I must go," she said when Rei got off of Adam's lap and they vanished. Looking at the spot where she was standing, the five brothers sighed and went to sit down on the benches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain watched while Frankie paced and Clara gently stroked Cameron's hair. He had fallen asleep but he would moan and whimper and had nearly fallen off the bench twice. Frankie knew that he was suffering as she cursed the Amalashians for taking him with them. She knelt down next to the bench when she took his hand.

"He can't take much more of this. If they don't let us out, he will go ballistic," she said and squeezed his fingers.

"If what he did to that pool toy is any indication of how powerful he is, he could tear this whole place apart," Clara said and she nodded.

"I just want to know what they are doing to our husbands," Rain said as she got up and started pacing.

"Both of your husbands are well," a voice said when a light filled the cell and they covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes they saw Imiko and Rei standing in the cell and Rei ran to the bench and sniffed Cameron's hand. Whimpering, she gently pawed at his hand and Frankie patted her head.

"He just sleeping," she whispered and Rei hopped on the bench, lying down next to him. Frankie watched as Cameron slid his hand onto Rei's back and Rei licked his fingers, making him smile.

"Who is this?" Clara asked.

"This is our friend, Imiko. She is a kitsune and we met her in the universe where my husband left Alan and Rose."

"Is she the one that freed my son from the Valeyard?"

"Hai," Imiko said with a nod.

"Imiko, can you get us out of here?" Rain asked but Imiko only sighed and shook her head.

"As I told Doctor-san, I cannot free them or you but I will take care of you after they are sent into exile."

"But why do they have to go into exile?! They didn't do anything!" Clara said.

"That may be true but it is time for Doctor-san and his counterparts to regenerate."

"Rubbish! He still has things to do in THIS life!"

"No, his time, as well as his brothers, is at an end and there is no changing the outcome."

"Then it is fixed," Rain sighed and Imiko nodded.

"Well, even if he does go into exile, we'll just go and get him after Alan finds one of those void things!" Clara said with a smug look on her face but Imiko shook her head.

"The void crossers have been removed," she said and they gasped.

"What do you mean they have been removed?!" Clara demanded.

"Great Mother, the eldest and most ancient of kitsune had the void crossers removed so the exile of the Doctor, Theta and Amato could take place."

"No, you go back to this "Great Mother" and tell her to put them back!"

"Mother, please, she can't do that," Frankie whispered and Clara snorted.

"My husband said that he would be in exile for three hundred years. Is that how long Theta and Amato will be exiled?"

"Hai," Imiko said with a nod.

"Namid is going to be crushed. She is going to lose both of her fathers," Rain whispered when Imiko explained about the unconscious communication and the peace she would receive from it. "Oh, thank Rassilon."

"Again, as I told Doctor-san, I cannot change the outcome of the trial but I will bestow a gift on you and Frankie."

"What sort of gift?" Frankie asked.

"Do you think Cameron, Sokanon, Namid and Chaska would like to have a new brother or sister?" she asked when they realized what she meant and their eyes went wide.

"You're going to give us a…a…a baby?!" Rain asked.

"Hai, I will whisper in the ears of their jailers and convince them to let you have one night with them before they are sent into exile."

"Just one thing, we're sterile. We had to become human to do it the last time."

"If you wish to have a child, I will take away your sterility and make sure that you both conceive," she said when they walked to her and hugged her.

"Just one thing," Frankie said as she looked at Cameron and sighed. "Cameron's powers are back with a vengeance and he can't control them."

"We can't have that," Imiko said when she walked to the bench and knelt down. "Cameron-san, wake up." Cameron's eyes fluttered open when Rei licked his chin and he grunted.

"Oh, gross, fox breath!" he said as he placed Rei on the floor then looked at Imiko. "Hey, it's the foxy Fox Lady!"

"How are you feeling?"

"I have been better."

"Your sister tells me that your powers have returned."

"Yeah, and I wish they hadn't. I have fuck all control over them. It's like I'm that kid with his finger in the hole and water is squirting everywhere. You do know that story, right?"

"Hai," Imiko said with a nod.

"Well, I am this close to having the whole dam breaking," he sighed and held his finger and thumb an inch apart.

"Then let's see if I can add some putty to it!" she said with a smile and placed her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes. A yellow light shimmered under her hand as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Bloody hell, that looks like circuit breakers!" he said as he looked at the mindscape she was showing him, and what looked like metal towers crackling with energy rose out of the ground.

"That is exactly what they are. As of now, you have total control over your powers," she said and he smiled.

"Cool!" he said as they opened their eyes and he carefully sat up, hugging her. "Thanks, Foxy!"

"You are so welcome," she said as they let go of each other and she stood up. "Now, I have to go."

"Wait! What about Amato? If he goes into exile, he might change back into the Valeyard," Frankie said and Imiko smiled.

"No, I have it on good authority that he will be fine. In fact, someone he lost will be coming back into his life," Imiko said.

"Who are you talking about?" Rain asked as Imiko whispered in their ears and Rain's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding?!"

"No, she is returning!" Imiko said while Rei ran to her then they vanished and Cameron looked at them.

"Who's…?" he asked when they hushed him and he sunk against the wall. "Bugger, bite my head off, why don't you?"

"No spoilers!" Frankie teased as she sat next to him and he smiled, sliding into her arms. Rain stared at the spot where Imiko and Rei were standing when she stroked her stomach and hoped that Imiko was right about her and Frankie having another child. Even with him gone, the Doctor would still be with her and she smiled, sitting down on the bench.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Doctor sat on the floor of his cell waiting while someone came to get him. He was both bored and anxious. What Imiko told him had calmed his inner turmoil but he was still worried about his family. Acting on a hunch, he looked up at the ceiling.

"Imiko, if you can hear me, could you come here for a moment?" he yelled.

There was a flash of light and Imiko appeared beside him.

"Hai?" she said.

"I'm not asking for rescue, so don't worry about that. I've accepted my fate. I just wondered if I can talk to Alan in here for a moment before they drag me out to the courtroom or wherever they're gonna try me."

"Hai, Doctor-san, I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

Another flash and she vanished. The flash reappeared ten seconds later and she was standing in front of him with a very dazed Alan. He shook off his confusion and ran to hug the Doctor.

"Brother, thank God, are you alright?" he asked as Imiko sat down on the other side of the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine. I don't have much time and I need to ask you something," the Doctor said as they pulled apart.

"Yes?"

"I know now that there is no escape from this so I've accepted my fate."

He put his hand on Alan's shoulder when he became misty eyed.

"But I've bargained for the life of you and Adam and John and they'll let you go since I convinced them that since you're clones that were created long after the Time War ended, they can't hold you accountable for what I did."

"But you're not accountable either. You tried to save the planet and they wouldn't help you. It's their fault since they didn't get off their bums and help," Alan said angrily.

The Doctor held up his hand.

"I realize that, Brother, but they won't listen to reason. They need a scapegoat for the destruction of their planet and Theta, Amato and I are it. There's no use splitting hairs about it now. Besides, like I said, I don't have much time left and I don't want them to find you in here with me and punish you. So I'll be brief. You're aware of the tradition of Sha're'tak?"

Alan nodded.

"Guardian of the family? Yes, I'm aware of it," he said.

His eyes widened.

"You want me to adopt your children and marry Rain? Because that's what Sha're'tak is, you know. In the event of death, the brother marries the wife and adopts the children so they'll be provided for. You want me to marry Rain?"

"No, not marry her but let her live with you. As for the children, if you wish to adopt them, that's fine with me. After all, I already have two homewreckers, might as well make it a third," he said with a wink while Alan chuckled. "I know when we set out to create New Gallifrey, we never talked about bringing Sha're'tak back but I would feel more at ease knowing that Rain has someone she can turn to and the children have a father of sorts who will ensure they don't spin out of control and end up in prison."

"I would be honored to be their father, my Brother, and if I have to live with Rainy Painy, I s'pose I'll put up with her as well," he said, making a big show of rolling his eyes.

The Doctor grinned and embraced him.

"Thank you," he said while Imiko smiled at that. "I'll miss you so much, Brother. It's hard to believe I kicked you out of my TARDIS all those years ago because you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

Alan swallowed hard and held him tightly.

"I'll miss you as well and Amato and Theta. It's no fun taking the mickey out of the other clones since they're just as daft as I am now. I need you around, rolling your eyes and telling me to stop making a general nuisance of myself. "

"Well, I'll miss your antics. Three hundred years without hearing you say you need to drop trouser chili is gonna be dull," he said while he and Imiko laughed.

"If you like, I can speak to Theta and Adam. I'm sure Adam will look after Frankie and adopt Cam as well."

"Good, please do that for me, Brother."

Alan sighed.

"Poor Amato, he's left out in the cold."

The Doctor grinned after sharing a glance with Imiko.

"Yes, but he'll meet that mystery woman of his during his exile."

The Doctor whispered her name in his ear and Alan was taken aback.

"HER? Seriously?"

"According to Imiko, it is," he said, gesturing towards her.

"Hai, I have been told the name of Amato's lost love."

"But…I never suspected…oh-hoho, hmmm, interesting."

"You can tell the others but don't tell Amato. Let it be a surprise for him, otherwise I'm sure Mister Girl Shy'll do everything in his power not to run into her again."

"I will keep mum if Amato asks, got it."

"Thanks and now I think you better go back. I've about five minutes left now and from what I understand, all of you will be in there watching me in the dock."

Alan hugged him again.

"Good luck, Brother."

The Doctor laughed.

"Good luck for what? Going into exile after I regenerate? Yeah, I'll need all the luck I can get."

"Well, if Jenny's vision was correct, they'll allow us to speak on your behalf."

"Yes and Furball said as much."

"Well then, if you're gonna be doomed anyway, might as well have some fun when I come up to defend ya."

"Oh bugger," the Doctor said while Imiko laughed. "Oh, this oughta be good."

He gave him one more quick hug and after telling him he loved him, Imiko stood up, walked to his side and they both vanished in a flash of light. The Doctor grinned, suddenly looking forward to the moment when Alan would get up to testify in his behalf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan blinked when the light faded. He was shocked to see he wasn't back in his cell but in a grassy field somewhere. In front of him were Rain, Rose, Theta, John, Adam, Amato, Chaska, Sokanon, Namid, Frankie and Cameron. Alan's brothers looked around in shock for a moment before everyone started firing off questions.

"Where are we?"

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Is Daddy alright?"

"Are we free?"

"I thought you said we weren't s'posed to escape?"

Imiko held up her hand and stilled everyone's voices.

"I brought you here because of what the Doctor and Alan-san spoke about just now. I figured you would want to repeat to Rain and the children what he said and give Theta-san a chance to ask the same of Adam-san."

Rose ran over to Alan and they embraced while Frankie embraced Theta and Amato hugged Namid and kissed her cheek. Alan frowned.

"But the Doctor said there was less than five minutes left till they came and got him. If they find us missing, they might do something to him," Alan protested.

"It's alright. Doctor-san is not the only one who can time travel. I brought you here and I can take you back before they find you. Now, do you want to say something to Rain and the children?"

Alan nodded and explained the concept of Sha're'tak to them. Theta's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that?" he said after Alan finished speaking.

Alan looked at him.

"So…do you also want Adam to do the same thing?" he said.

Theta looked at Adam.

"Would you?"

"I would be honored, Brother. I was planning to look after them anyway since apparently the clones are going to train the little ones to become the next generation of evildoer fighters."

"You are?" Namid said.

"Hai, Namid-chan. You and the other womb-born children are here because you will help to carry on what your father began."

"Cool!" Chaska said.

"And you wanna be our daddy too?" Namid asked Alan.

"If you like, at the very least I wanna make sure you're all provided for and have a father figure in your life."

He made a face.

"Course that means I'll have to put up with your mum here, but I'm willing to make that sacrifice," he said.

"Tee hee," Rain said dryly.

"And you'll be our mum too, Aunt Rose?" Sokanon asked.

"If you want me to be, it's up to you. I'm the same as Alan, I can be your mum or you auntie, I just want to make sure you lot are alright."

"Mummy!" Namid said, throwing her arms around her.

Sokanon and Chaska grinned while they did the same thing. Rose and Rain grinned at each other.

"Thank God, I'll need all the help I can get especially with a little one potentially on the way," Rain said.

"I'm sorry?" Rose said.

Rain quickly explained what Imiko had told her and Frankie. Rose grinned from ear to ear and looked at Imiko.

"Thank you, thank you for doing that for them," Rose said.

"It is my pleasure, Rose-san," she said, bowing her head.

"So, what about you, Cam?" Adam said. "You want Marion and I to be your second mummy and daddy while your daddy's off having adventures?"

Cam looked at Theta.

"Is that okay, Daddy?" he asked him.

"It's your decision, Cam. I don't mind if you wanna adopt them."

Cam smiled and went over to Adam, embracing him while he called him Daddy. Adam grinned and patted his head.

"What about the rest of our children though?" Rain asked Alan.

"Well, it's up to them but I think the Doctor was mainly concerned with the teenagers. Everyone else is adults but if the rest of your children wanna consider me their father, I don't mind. I lived with you lot for the longest time and watched them all grow up so I'm practically their father anyway," Alan said.

He paused and grinned.

"Also, I realize we're going to be speaking on the accused's behalf but if we already know the outcome and we know the whole pleading for their lives is a farce, I say we entertain the buggers and act like it's a roast and just make them laugh before they part company from us. What'd ya say?"

"Oh Lord," Theta said to Amato while Adam and John giggled. "Why am I suddenly seeing visions of our family being tortured for their flippant gobs."

"I'm just saying, if there's no chance of saving them from this, we might as well have a few laughs along with our tears," Alan said, shrugging. "There's several things I've wanted to say to that old geezer of mine that I've been afraid to say in public. Now's my chance to let the Doctor know how I REALLY feel."

"Like I said, here comes the torture," Theta said to Amato while the clones giggled.

Namid went over to Imiko.

"Imiko?" she said.

"Hai, Namid-chan?"

"If you can do what Daddy does and go back and forth in time, can you let me see Daddy before he goes to trial?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see Daddy too," Sokanon said.

"Me too," Chaska added.

"Very well, I will do that while the others go back to their cells," Imiko said.

Rose wrapped her arms around Alan and he kissed her head while Amato came up to Namid and held her close.

"I'll see you later, Ya'nala."

"Okay, Dada," she said before kissing his cheek.

Imiko gathered them all together. She glanced at Rain.

"Would you like to see him before the trial?" she asked her.

"No, let the children have some alone time with him. I'll be alone with him later on tonight," she replied.

"Very well, close your eyes and I'll transport you back to the spaceship."

"Ship, we're on a ship?" Adam said before the light enveloped them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat by himself in his cell. Imiko had just left and he was starting another meditation to prepare himself. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Imiko appeared with the children.

"Daddy!" they yelled as they ran towards him.

"My darlings!" he cried out as he opened his arms wide and they flew into them.

Imiko sat back down in her spot while he hugged them all tightly and poured love into their minds.

"Are you alright?" he said to them.

"Yes, we're with mum and Frankie and Cam and Cameron and Gran," Chaska said.

"Good, I'm glad. Tell your mum I love her and I'll see her tonight," he said to them.

"We will," Sokanon said.

They fell silent for a moment.

"Daddy, are you scared?" Namid asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually at peace knowing you'll be looked after and I'll come back eventually. And I've died before so that doesn't scare me."

"It scares me," Namid said.

"How so, Rainbow?" the Doctor said, frowning.

"I'm scared you won't love me anymore when you change," she said, clinging tighter to him.

"Aw, Love, that'll never happen. Not in a zillion years. I'll be your daddy, just different."

"Can we come with you, Daddy?" Chaska asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go into exile with you," Namid said.

"No, my hearts, even if you were allowed to, which I doubt you are, I'd forbid it. I won't have you breaking your mum's hearts…or mums since I'm guessing you have a second…and in your case, third daddy. Blimey, Namid, you sure are collecting them, aren't ya?" he said while she giggled.

"Daddy Alan said we're gonna act goofy at the trial and say weird things since it won't matter what happens anyway," Chaska said.

"Yeah, he said there's some things he's been dying to say to you," Sokanon said.

"Yes, I can just imagine," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes while they giggled. "Well, if you decide to follow his lead could you at least say something nice about me and not tell the whole court I'm a dirty old child abuser who whipped your buttocks with steel rods while I was starkers or something like that?"

"We'll think about it," Chaska said.

He laughed when the Doctor tickled his armpits for a moment and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you all so very much. I want you to promise me that you won't go off your trolley when we leave you. I didn't raise you to be a gaggle of hoodlums and go out and cause trouble and take our your anger on ordinary citizens. Alan will see to your upbringing but I expect you to mind him and act as though I'm still there and Namid, I know Amato would expect the same thing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison.

"If you're angry then you go tell someone and talk it over with them. Don't go on a rampage," he said sternly. "And I expect you to continue receiving full marks. You are not to use this as an excuse to do poorly in your classes. I want all of you to graduate from the academy with full honors because you are more than capable of that. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good and this is not only for you but for your cousins and new siblings as well. Life is not always a smooth ride and there are little bumps along the way and sometimes there are great big, bloody bumps but the trick is to go with the flow and not give up and crawl into a corner because something like this happens. I've had far worse in my lives than exile and I never threw in the towel and you won't either. Because if I come back after three centuries and hear you've dropped out of the academy and have a long prison record, you better start running because there'll be hell to pay. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. I want your lives to continue on. I want you all to excel in your classes and I want you all to pursue your passions. I want you to do your recital, Chaska, and pretend I'm there with you and I will be with you in here," he said, poking his chest. "Make me proud so when I do come back, I can drive around New Gallifrey boasting about you all as loudly as I can. Okay?"

All of them smiled and nodded and he hugged them tightly. While he did that, the Doctor had another thought.

"Imiko, I have one more request."

"Hai?"

"I know the reason you allowed Namid to speak with us subconsciously is because of her psychic abilities but is there a way you can do that for these two and Cam as well? I mean, I'd rather all of the children could do that and receive the same sort of peace that Namid will get from it."

"Hai, I can do that."

"Thank you."

"But…we won't remember anything, will we?" Chaska said.

"No, Chaska-chan, not consciously but you will remember deep within and be at peace. All of you since Theta-san will be able to speak with his son now. I will do that for all of you but for now I believe you should go back to your room since it's nearly time for your father to go to the courtroom."

"No!" all three said.

The Doctor hugged them tightly.

"I'll be alright, don't worry about me. They won't kill me permanently so I'll be back and I promise, Namid, I will know who you are and love you in my next life. I probably will get a bit of a personality change but not that drastic. I do remember most of what went on in my other nine lives."

He hugged them all tightly and poured love into their minds.

"Now…go with Imiko and I'll see you in a few minutes. And please say something good about me, don't tell them I'm a cross-dressing tart who likes to go around in pink frocks swigging gin while I beat you with a bull whip, okay?"

Everyone laughed at that and the Doctor kissed all their cheeks before sitting back and watching while they gathered around Imiko and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Dory sat at the table while the others talked about the possible universes to send the Doctor, Theta and Amato when she felt a breath in her ear and blinked.

"Dear Sister, I must have words with you," a soft voice whispered and she looked around, seeing no one in the room but them.

"Dory, are you alright?" Awan asked.

"Yes, I am fine," she said and sighed.

"Dear Sister, they cannot see me. I need you do something for me. I need you to convince the others to allow the Time Lords to have one last night of pleasure with their wives."

"Draco, may I have a word?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering if we shouldn't grant the Time Lords a last request before their exile."

"What do you have in mind?" Zed asked.

"Well, if it were me, I would want one last night with my lover," she said and tenderly looked at Draco.

"What if they escape?" asked Yap.

"Not if we place them in room with a guard at the door."

"That makes sense," said Awan.

"Do not forget Amato. He must have one night alone with Rosie," the voice whispered.

"And we should allow the lone Time Lord a night of pleasure as well."

"Alright, they can have one last night. Go fetch the prisoners and the females," Draco said as she nodded and left the room.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Yap, looking at the door.

"Yes, because if they try anything, we will kill the others," Draco growled and the others smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Theta paced when a white light appeared and Imiko bowed to them.

"Are you ready?" she asked and they nodded. She walked to them as she placed her hands on their crotches and a golden light shimmered under her hands. Both of them gasped as she smiled and they shook their heads.

"Bugger, that was wild!" Theta said as she blushed and he winked at her. She looked at Amato when she walked to him and knelt down in front of him.

"What is wrong?"

"Well, I guess I'm feeling left out. They get to be with Rain and Frankie while I…"

"You could have a last night with Rosie," John said and Amato thought his hearts had stopped.

"Wha-what?"

"If you want, you can have one last night with Rosie," he said and tears filled Amato's eyes. Nodding, they hugged and Imiko stood up.

"I thought you would like one last night as well and told your jailers to include you. Now, I must go," she said then vanished before the door opened and Dory walked inside the cell.

"We have decided to grant you one request. You will have one last night with your wives," she said and the Doctor looked at Amato.

"What about him?" he asked, pretending not to know that he was coming with them.

"He will have a mate as well. Come!" she said as she removed a stun blaster from her belt and they walked to her. Adam, John and Alan watched as they left the cell and the door closed behind them. They knew that they could have jumped Dory after she came into the cell but they couldn't risk anything happening to their families and sighed. Alan got up when he walked to the wall, placing his hand and forehead against the wall, and tears trickled slowly down his face. He looked up when he saw John and Adam standing on either side of him and he sadly smiled. They wrapped their arms around each other as they went head to head and all three of them said prayers to whoever was listening that their brothers would be safe during their exiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain and Frankie sat together when a light flashed in the room and Imiko appeared. She bowed as they stood up and Clara and Cameron looked at her.

"Are you ready?" Imiko asked and Rain and Frankie nodded. She moved closer when she placed her hands against their crotches and a golden light shimmered under her hands.

"Oooooooooooooo, she's feeling them up!" Cameron whispered when she turned and glared at him. Shrinking down on the bench, he grinned and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Ignore the brat on the bed," Frankie teased as she nodded and Cameron shrugged.

"I must go now," Imiko said and they nodded. The light faded as the door opened and Dory walked inside the cell.

"We have decided to give your mates a request. They will have one last night with you before they are placed in exile. Come," she said as she pointed the stun blaster at them and they nodded. The door closed behind them when Rain looked back at Dory and blinked.

"What about our brother? He doesn't have a mate," she said.

"We will provide a mate for him," Dory said when they went around the corner and she pushed the button. The door opened when they walked inside the cell and Rose, Rosie and Marion looked at them. "Which one of you is Rosie?"

"I am," Rosie said, standing up.

"You are to come with us," Dory said and she nodded. Rose and Marion watched them leave as the door closed behind them and Dory led them down the hallway. They entered the lift after the door opened and she looked at them. "If you are planning an escape, you will find a guard outside the door and they will be ordered to kill you."

"Figures," Rain sighed when the doors opened and they headed down the hallway after leaving the lift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain held onto Frankie and Rosie's hands while they walked down the hallway when Dory stopped at a door and looked at her. Nodding, she let go of their hands as Dory opened the door and they walked inside the room. The door closed behind them as Rain looked at the Doctor standing in front of a four poster bed and she sadly smiled at him.

"Here is your mate," Dory said.

"She is my WIFE!" the Doctor snarled and she pointed her stun blaster at Rain.

"She will be dead if you speak to me like that again! I could remove her and return you to your cell," Dory growled.

"I'd like to see you try," Rain whispered when Dory shoved her toward him and left the room. Rain looked at him while he walked closer and she slid her arms around his waist. "Hello."

"Hello," he whispered then softly kissed her lips and blinked the tears from his eyes. The idea of spending three hundred years away from her came crashing down as he sighed and lowered his head. "I am so sorry."

"No, you have NOTHING to be sorry for," she said, lifting his chin with her fingers. She looked deeply into his eyes as she saw the agelessness there and wondered if it would still be there when he changed. She kissed his lips as he held her head in her hands and wrapped his fingers around her hair. He nuzzled her neck as he inhaled the scent of her hair and the banana scented shampoo she used. He licked the pulse point on her neck as the saltiness of her skin lingered on his tongue and she wrapped her arms around his back. His lips pressed against hers when his tongue parted her lips and their tongues rubbed against each other. Moving back, he took her hand then led her to the bed and moved the blankets back.

She watched as he slowly stripped out of his clothes and she memorized his body. The scattering of freckles on his skin, the wisps of hair on his chest, arms and legs, the way his hips bones gently stuck out under his skin, the tightness of his bottom, the dimples when he smiled and his hair. She wondered if his hair would be just as wild in his next life as she moved closer and ruffled his hair. Bending his head down, she sniffed the scent of his hair as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh," he whispered as he rocked her then let go. Kissing her, he stood back as she stripped out of her clothes and he looked at her. He always loved how the light shimmered on her dark skin as he memorized her shape and how her long hair floated over her body. He couldn't believe that she was a virgin when they met and that she had been his over the last few centuries. She was his lives mate and now he was leaving her for the next three hundred years. His hearts cracked as he moved closer and slid his arms up and down her sides. He sniffed her skin then did little kisses on her shoulders while tears trickled onto her skin and she rubbed his back. Lying down on the bed, she looked up at him and he carefully crawled onto the bed. For the next few minutes, they touched and caressed each other as he licked and sniffed her skin until his senses knew nothing else and she smiled at him.

"Ready to make a baby?" she teased as he sadly smiled and nodded. Kissing her lips, he stroked her hair as she moved her fingers along his back and stroked the mole between his shoulder blades. He kissed down her neck as she arched her head back and he did little kisses on her chest. Slipping his lips around her nipple, he sucked and nibbled on the tip and she moaned. He rubbed the other nipple between his finger and thumb while her body quivered and she gently raked her fingers against his skin. He kissed down to her stomach when he sat up and looked at her. She seemed to glow from the sweat on her skin as he smiled and smelt her arousal. Moving down to her crotch, he stroked the curls on her crotch and felt that they were wet.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, you wet yourself," he teased as she rolled her eyes and he slid two of his fingers inside the folds. The wetness oozed over his fingers as he smiled and stroked her clit. She moaned and wiggled on the bed as he stroked the curls and she gasped. He removed his fingers when he bent her legs up and lowered his head. She yelped when his tongue licked against her skin and clit and the wetness increased. He sniffed in her arousal when he logged that in his memory and tears filled his eyes again. He felt his hearts aching, knowing that he would never smell it again for a long, long time, and cursed Draco and the others for making him do this.

"Why did you stop?" she asked when his mind cleared and he flicked his tongue off her clit, shooting pleasure and pain through her. Sitting up, he slid his cock inside her when he started pushing against her then did several thrusts, making her moan. She tightened her muscles around his cock as she felt it pulsating inside her when he felt the orgasm building and prayed that whatever sperm he releases makes it to the egg inside her. He climaxed as he screamed "Latara!" and slid on top of her. He breathed in her ear while she held him and neither of them moved for a long time. Eventually, he slid off of her then rolled onto his back and she laid her head on his chest. Neither of them said a word while his hearts slammed in her ear and tears trickled down her cheeks onto his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frankie wondered where Dory was taking her as they walked down the hallway then stopped in front of the door and Dory pushed the button. The door slid open as they walked inside the room and Frankie smiled. Theta sat at the foot of the four poster bed as he smiled at her and Dory looked at him.

"Here is your mate," she said then left the room and Theta stood up. His hearts were breaking as he looked at his wife and she looked at the floor. Walking closer, he lifted her chin as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Moving back, he looked into her eyes and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He moved his fingers through her hair as she smiled and he sniffed it. Her hair always smelt like honey and cherries and he memorized the way the tips curled around her shoulders. Her hair became wavy when it was hot and she brushed some of if behind her right ear when she was nervous.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh, just burning your hair into my mind. I love your hair," he said.

"I love your hair, too. Will it look like this when you regenerate?"

"Nope, it's going to be darker but just as thick."

"Will you still have these amazing brown eyes?" she asked as he closed his eyes and she kissed his eyelids.

"No, I think they might be blue or gray."

"Will you have these freckles?" she asked as she kissed his cheeks and he shook his head. He kissed her lips as she twirled his hair around her fingers and he held her head in his hands. Letting go, he watched as she slowly undressed and he sighed. She stood naked in front of him as he moved his hand along the curves of her body and memorized every inch of her. The way her nipples hardened when she was cold, the tiny little freckles scattered on her skin, the dimples she had when she smiled, the swirl of the curls that covered her crotch, the firmness of her bottom, the arch of her back and how the baby toe on her left foot pointed inward. He deeply inhales her scent while he licked her neck and she moaned. Quickly undressing, he pulled her against him and she rubbed against him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing my scent into your skin," she said when they kissed and he slid his hands along her back, feeling her skin against his fingers. Moving back, he walked to the bed when he tossed the blankets off the bed and she walked to the other side of the bed, crawling onto the mattress. Lying down, she watched as he climbed onto the bed and knelt over her.

"Do you know how madly I want you?" he asked and she nodded. Moving closer, he kissed her as she moved her hands up his arms and he kissed down her neck and did butterfly kisses against her skin. He looked deeply into her eyes as he memorized her face and tears trickled down his face. She reached up as she brought his face closer and kissed the tears away. Lying on her, he slid his hands under her arms and lifted her up enough to rub his nose against hers. Their hearts thumped against their chests as he sighed and placed his head down. "I can't do this. I can't leave you."

"I know but we have no choice. It is time for you to go."

"But…."

"Adam is going to look after me and Cameron and our baby…"

"Will never know me," he sighed and she kissed his lips.

"No, our baby will know you. I will tell whoever it is all about their wonderful and amazing father."

"But I won't even know what they look like."

"You will when you see them. They'll have your eyes." Nodding, he kissed her lips when he locked her in his arms and rolled onto his back. Smiling, she kissed the little freckle on his neck then moved down his chest and rubbed her nose in the hairs on his chest. He moaned when she licked the tip of his nipples and did little kisses over his hearts. She whispered softly against his chest then looked at him. "I am telling your hearts to be strong and that I love you."

Nodding, he watched her kissing down his chest to his stomach when she playfully clawed his stomach and he giggled. She pawed up to his chest as he sighed and closed his eyes. She kissed around his belly button then reached down and stroked his balls. He moaned as she stroked his balls harder and faster and he shivered. She gently squeezed them when she kissed them and ran her fingers down his shaft. It was growing hard against her fingers as she moved downward and sat on his legs. She stroked the underside of his shaft when she tickled the soft area at the base and he yelped.

"Ooooooooooooooo, naughty!" he said as she nodded and rubbed her thumb against the head. He gurgled as she massaged his shaft and it grew harder and larger. She blew on the tip as his eyes rolled into his head and his hearts thundered in his ears. Her tongue felt rough as she licked the tip of the head and she placed her lips around the head, blowing gently against it. He moaned and wriggled on the bed as she licked the shaft and did little kisses on it. She could feel the beats of his pulse as she sat up and rubbed the tip against her folds. "Come on, Love, stop playing!"

"In a rush, are we?" she teased when she slid his shaft inside her and clenched her muscles around it. She started rocking against him as he bent his legs up on either side of her and pressed his hands against the headboard to help him thrust his shaft into her. Pressing and pushing, they moved as one on the bed as his cock pulsated inside her and he moaned. He felt the orgasm growing when he felt his sperm release into her and prayed that they would find their way to the egg he knew was inside her. The power of his climax overwhelmed him when he cried out and arched his back, lifting her slightly off the bed. Collapsing onto the bed, she laid on top of him as they breathed hard through their noses and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Fuck, if I knew you would do that, I would have gone into exile a long time ago!" he teased when she felt her shaking and looked at her. She was sobbing as he kissed her hair and looked at the ceiling. He started humming a Gallifreyan love song as he sent love into her mind and his hearts felt like they were cracking. "I am so sorry."

"Don't forget me," she whispered as he nodded and they drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosie followed Dory down the hallway when they came to a door and Dory pushed the button. The door slid open as she led Rosie into the room and Rosie looked around. The only furniture in the room was a four poster bed and Amato stood next to the bed.

"Here is your female," Dory said then left the room and Rosie ran to Amato. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head against his chest and both of his hearts slammed in her ears.

"Rosie," he said and she smiled sadly at him.

"Shhhhhh," she said when he brushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her. His lips felt cool against hers as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her head in his hands. He felt her fingers digging the bottom of his shirt out of his trousers as he helped her take his shirt off and she tossed it to the floor. Moving her fingers through the hair on his chest, she kissed his chest as he smiled and she moved back, slowly removing her shirt.

"Oh, Rose!" he moaned as she smiled and removed her bra, dropping it to the floor. Moving closer, he moved his fingers along the curves of her breasts then rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, making her moan and shiver. Lifting her off the floor, he walked to the bed when he playfully bounced her onto the bed and she giggled.

"Gee, this feels familiar," she said when he kicked his shoes off, slid his trousers and underpants down and climbed into the bed. Smiling, she watched as he undid the button of her jeans and slid her jeans and underpants down her legs. Tossing them to the floor, he looked at her with a gleam in his eyes and she wiggled her finger for him to come closer. Crawling up her body, he kissed up from her curls to her breasts and smiled from each little moan she made. He stroked her breasts while she wiggled under him and he kissed her lips, parting them with his tongue. She moaned in his mouth while she grabbed onto his hair then moved back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the last time I am going to see these eyes."

"No, John will still have them."

"That's not what I mean. These are the eyes that sparkled at me after you regenerated. I'll…" He hushed her as he kissed the tears from her eyes and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. She kissed his nose then the freckles on his cheeks and he ran his fingers through her hair. Moving back to her mouth, he parted her lips with his tongue and rubbed it against her tongue. Moaning into his mouth, she moved her hands around to his back as she pressed her fingers into his back and rubbed against him. He could smell her heat as he moved back and licked her collarbone.

"Someone's aroused," he teased, kissing down her neck to her breasts and slipped her nipple into his mouth. His tongue tickled the pimpled skin of her nipple as she moaned and brushed her hands up his back to his hair while he sucked and nibbled.

"Oh, Doctor…" she moaned as he smiled and switched to the other nipple. He kissed down her chest as she felt wet between her legs and he breathed in deeply, smelling the heat of her arousal. Crawling backwards, he kissed down her stomach to her crotch when he sniffed around the curls and a soft slurping sound came when he gently parted her folds. The skin was wet and slick against his fingers when he looked up and grinned at her.

"My, my, my, someone is excited," he teased when he moved her legs apart then bent her knees up. He heard her gasp as his tongue licked at the warm skin and searched for just the right spot. Rosie yelped when his tongue touched her clit and he licked harder and faster. She wriggled on the bed as he slid two fingers inside her and she pressed against them. Nodding, he slid his fingers out when he moved closer and slid his cock inside her. She wrapped her legs around him when he started pushing against her and did several strong thrusts, pushing deeper inside her.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh fuck!" she said, grabbing onto the headboard and he went faster and faster. She felt her body melting as she tightened her muscles around his cock and felt the orgasm swelling inside her. She screamed his name as she climaxed and he gently slid out of her, falling gently on top of her. Both of their hearts slammed together as he breathing in her ear and she held him. After a few minutes, he rolled off of her when she placed her head on his chest and he slid his arm around her.

"That was wonderful," he sighed as she nodded and brushed her fingers through the hairs on his chest.

"Just like old times," she said and he frowned.

"Um, no, we used to go faster than that."

"Well, that was only because you were worried that my mum would find out."

"True."

"So, how long before they come and get you?"

"Some time tomorrow. Why, you bored of me already?"

"No, I just want to make sure they weren't going to come in here and drag you out of bed now that we're done."

"Who says we're done? I was just getting my second wind," he said and she blushed.

"Ah."

"There is something I want to say before they take me away."

"What is it?"

"It's something I should have said a long time ago," he said. She thought for a few minutes when her eyes went wide and tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Does it have to be said?" she asked and he sadly smiled.

"Yes, it does. Rose Tyler…I love you!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rain lay beside her husband in the darkness. They had made love two more times, making sure to go slow enough that both made a mental imprint of the other's body that would last for three centuries. The thought of being without him for three hundred years made her feel ill and she wondered whether she would have the strength to endure the separation without having a nervous breakdown. She shook her head while she lay against the Doctor's chest.

"What is it?" the Doctor said softly when he felt her shaking her head.

"Just thinking that when I was younger, I never thought I'd meet anyone who'd love me like you do, let alone face the fact that I have to be separated from him for three hundred years."

She paused a moment.

"Course…I never thought I'd live one hundred years let along five hundred. I'm so worried, Thete, I don't know if I can be without you that long, not any more. Not after two hundred and thirty five years."

He brought his arm up and put it around her while he rubbed her arm.

"I know, my love, but that's why you must rely on our family to help get you through this. I've given it some thought and maybe that's why we ended up with such a large family, because this was destined to happen and Imiko knew that you would eventually need that support in order to make it through my exile."

"I wish it didn't have to happen though. But I've been thinking too. Imiko said that all of you were needed in these other universes. If you're needed specifically in these three universes, do you think that means that something terrible is about to happen to them? Like when Davros threatened all of reality?"

"Dunno, but knowing my luck, you're spot on," he said. "Not looking forward to it if that's the case. I hate the big, threaten the entire universe troubles."

"Will you have…help? Companions?"

"If I can help it, yes."

"Will they be prettier than me?"

She laughed when the Doctor eyed her.

"Do you want them to be?"

"Hell no!" she said while he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll find a wrinkly, pimply old hag with missing teeth and a gammy leg to be my companion."

"Good! Make sure you do!"

"Oi, my little jealous duchess, you're getting a bit cheeky there!" he said with a wink while she laughed and kissed his cheek.

They lay in silence for awhile before Rain finally found enough courage to say what was on her mind.

"My love?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Clara talked to me while we were in the cell and she told me about your childhood…about…your father."

"Fuck!" the Doctor said. "I love ya, Mum, but could you please stop running your gob for two ticks at least?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were beaten and humiliated by your father?" she said as she ran her fingers over his chest hair. "Oh my love, I would have understood if you'd said something."

"I know that, but that part of my life was one of the things I tried to keep locked away. Remember when that rogue time agent kidnapped you and you tried to wake me up by going through my memories and finding me."

"God, yes, that was so long ago."

"You told me that I stopped you when you tried to access a forbidden area of my mind. That it was not for your eyes."

"Your memories about your father were in there?"

"Among other things, but yes…"

He sighed while Rain moved up and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry, Latara. It's nothing to do with you. I know you would be sympathetic to me and what happened. But until I finally got away from him, my life had been closest to what is probably hell and I pushed him deep within my mind so I wouldn't have to think about him."

"But Love, memories like that, repressed memories have a way of coming back to the surface in other ways…like rage."

His eyes lowered as Rain kissed his forehead.

"I know that. On a logical level, I always knew that but one is always good at rationalizing things away," he said. "I always told myself that the rage came from other things in my lives when in reality the root cause was my upbringing and the humiliation from my father and Gallifreyan society at large. If I hadn't been loomed with this navel, I never would have caught hell from anyone. It's because I was different that I was abused."

"But maybe the belly button there was a sign that God picked you out to do great things in the universe and that's why you always felt different, because you didn't belong on Gallifrey; you belonged out among the stars fighting for good in the universe."

The Doctor considered that and nodded.

"I've always felt more at ease when I travel than on Gallifrey. Even at an early age, I couldn't wait to own a TARDIS so I could just…go. That's why I'm glad you lot are willing to travel with me even though we do have a home. My home always was and always will be the TARDIS. The home on Gallifrey is just a place to rest in between the times I'm inside her."

"Do you think they'll let you take her with you?"

He snorted.

"No," he said. "I remember what Jenny said. They don't want me having any sort of happiness while I'm exiled which is why I'll be alone without Theta or Amato, without you lot and without my TARDIS. Besides, if I had my TARDIS, I might figure out a way to escape my universal prison and we can't have that."

"And I suppose since this is meant to happen, if we tried to build another void crosser with the help of the TARDIS, it wouldn't function."

"Probably not. I know Imiko is going spare from all of this. I can sense how furious she is at this Great Mother barring her from helping us out. Don't blame her, I feel the same when I know something is a fixed event and I can't assist and have to stand back while bad things happen."

"And that's why I love you. I love that you're always putting others before yourself and trying to help everyone you can. It's why I'm glad I came along with Alan all those years ago and why I fell in love with you while listening to his stories about your adventures."

"Yup, I'm a god, aren't I?"

He laughed when she slapped his chest playfully before she let out a sad sigh and settled her head back on his chest.

"Oh my love, I'll miss you so much," she said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll never stop thinking about you. I know it might seem like forever but two centuries have come and gone and I'm sure you didn't think you'd make it this far, right?"

"Yeah, hard to believe it's been two hundred and thirty five years now."

He nodded.

"Well, if that amount of time flew by, then so will three centuries, you'll see. Just promise you'll wait for me."

"You are my lives mate, Thete, now and forever. I'll never love anyone but you," she whispered.

"Good. And I promise to find a pimply old hag that habitually gurks and let's em rip for my companion."

"You better if you know what's good for ya!" she said.

He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Sleep, my beloved, we'll need our strength for tomorrow, not to mention I'm sure the kids will be in here to see us before I'm taken to the dock."

Rain closed her eyes and the Doctor stared at her lovingly. He smiled when he heard her murmur a prayer to Imiko to bless them with a baby before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta smiled after they finished with another round of sex. They had tried to sleep but found that they couldn't, not with the limited time they had together.

"Three times in a row. If this don't make a baby, nothing will," Theta said while Frankie laughed.

They fell silent for awhile while they delighted in each other's company and the closeness of their bodies.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Frankie finally said.

"What?" Theta murmured.

"Romeo and Juliet. Have you ever read it?"

"Course, it's one of my favorite plays. Shakespeare is like a god to me," he said to her.

Frankie raised her eyebrow.

"Fanboy much?" she said while he giggled.

"Yeah, well, the man is a genius like me, what can I say. But what's your point?"

"The night that Romeo and Juliet get married, they spend the night together but Romeo must leave at dawn and Juliet doesn't want dawn to come since that means they must part."

Theta rubbed her back.

"Yes, my love, but unlike Romeo and Juliet, we won't end up dying together at the end. This, here, will have a happy ending. You'll see."

"But three hundred years…away from you…oh God, this is gonna be a nightmare."

"You're telling me? After that incredible sex we just had, I won't get more of that till I get back!"

She laughed in spite of herself and he kissed the top of her head.

"You will wait, won't you?" Theta asked worriedly.

"What a thing to ask, Theta. Of course I'll wait," Frankie replied, shocked. "I love only you."

"Yeah but I'm about to change and there's three buggers who'll be at home who'll look and talk exactly like me. Talk about temptation."

"Well, your one brother's a certified loony and the other two aren't far behind. That in itself is a big turnoff," she said to him.

"Hey, Alan may be a loony but I like him, he keeps things interesting," Theta said. "And frankly Adam and John both needed to loosen up and Amato could take a leaf from his book as well. Ten years and we've had to watch him mope around, thinking no one likes him save Namid, when everyone forgave and accepted him long ago. I hope when he finds this lost love of his, she'll sort him out for good."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I do. Mind, I never had any interest in her when her counterpart traveled with me, not sexual at any rate. Anything that'll bring him some happiness is fine with me. He deserves what we have. Poor bugger. All alone tonight."

"No, he's not. Rosie went to him."

His eyebrows rose.

"And John agreed to it?"

"Yes, she was his former lover and he understands that he needs her company tonight. Besides, technically it's the same person," Frankie said.

Theta raised his eyebrow.

"So, you are going to be shagging Adam after I'm gone."

He chuckled when she slapped his arm playfully.

"Ah, I hope Amato found peace tonight then," he said as he drew her close to his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosie lay snuggled up next to her former lover while he rubbed her back. They had drifted off to sleep and had only been awake for the past five minutes. Rosie was lost in thought while Amato stared at her quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about what you said. About you finally telling me you loved me," she said.

"I've always loved you, Rose. Even when I never said it, I always tried to convey it in my body language and the way I spoke to you. That's why I was shocked when you asked to hear it outright. I thought you knew…"

"I did but sometimes a woman needs to hear those words," Rosie replied.

"Well, on old Gallifrey, love was never really expressed verbally which is why I didn't feel the need to say it."

"Plus, your father?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Clara told me a bit about the Doctor's abusive father. Was your father the same?"

He nodded.

"But even if he wasn't, saying I love you really wasn't the done thing. Everyone was ruled by logic, not emotion, and when that happens, it's hard to express those sorts of sentiments. It took me quite awhile to be comfortable enough to say it myself."

"But couldn't that be one of the reasons why you became the Valeyard because the old Gallifreyans kept their emotions suppressed like that?"

Amato thought that over while Rose stroked his chest hair.

"I s'pose it could have been a factor," he conceded. "But I was always an oddball among my people. Other people had an easy time of being purely logical. I couldn't do it so that's why I've always struggled with my emotions."

"And why you didn't really love anyone until your mystery woman came along?"

He nodded. Rosie noticed he stared off into space for a moment as if seeing her before he focused back on the present.

"I never intended to fall in love with her just as I never intended to fall in love with you. But you both made such a huge impact on me that I couldn't help but love you," he said. "Both of you came along at a particularly low point in my life. She came along when I was still coping with the death of Adric and you came along when I was still coping with the loss of Gallifrey. Both of you helped me heal and that's why I fell in love with you both when I never really loved anyone else that deeply. In a way, Namid was the same but different since she's just a child, still an infant in Gallifreyan eyes. Although, at fifteen, she probably thinks she's an adult like all teenagers do."

"You that much of an authority on teenagers?" Rosie teased.

He grinned.

"I actually traveled with several teenagers so yes, I know they tend to think of themselves as older than they truly are," he replied.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

"What?" Rosie said, amused.

"When Ya'nala was six, she told me she wanted to marry me and her other daddy."

"Oh, all girls say that to their fathers at that age," Rosie said.

"Do you know why?"

Rosie frowned.

"No, why?"

"I came across it one time when I was studying Earth psychology and spirituality. There's a theory that each person has a male and female side to them."

"Yin and yang?" Rosie said.

"If you like. It's theorized that the universe is made up of energy. Energy flows through everything and every living thing takes it into their body. A female possesses feminine energy but not male energy and to get that, they become close to another male and he gives or she takes his energy in order to feel whole. Adults can do that through relationships but children can't so they turn to the next best thing which is the opposite sex parent. That's why girls follow their fathers and boys cling to their mothers when they're very young and why girls and boys both want to marry their parents."

"Ooo, deep, I never realize you were into that sort of thing," Rosie teased.

"I'm interested in anything to do with Earth and Earthlings."

"So, it wasn't that Namid fancied you and wished you were her husband, she was just being a little energy vampire and wanting to suck you dry so she could feel whole."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Amato said while Rosie laughed.

"Mmm, I s'pose the same goes for me then because I love being around ya."

"And John is perfectly fine with you being in here with me," Amato said.

"He understands. He would rather I do this than have you be alone tonight," Rosie replied.

"Wow, that's really generous of him. Does that mean we're gonna share ya from now on?"

"Um, you'll have to take it up with him. I wouldn't know," Rosie replied.

He grinned and kissed her lips.

"Cause if he's wanting an open marriage with the three of us, I'll be more than happy to oblige him."

"Or…the four of us if we all marry Namid," she teased.

"No, I don't think we'll go that far," he said while he laughed. "My daughter's amazing, but not that amazing."

He stroked her cheek when he noticed the tears starting to fall.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm so scared for you," she whispered. "Please promise me you won't turn back into the Valeyard again while you're gone."

"I promise, Rose. I have so much to live for now," he said. "And three hundred years isn't that long. You've lived what…two hundred and fifty nine years now?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, hard to believe," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Well, that's nearly three centuries and if you can make it this far, you can make it another three hundred. Besides, I have a feeling there will be more than enough trouble in this universe to keep you and everyone else busy."

"But I'll miss you so much," Rosie whispered. "You were my first real love."

"Not Mickey boy?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Mickey was a one sided relationship, to be honest. At least my Mickey was. I'm sure you noticed how clingy he was."

"Why no, I didn't notice at all," Amato said sarcastically while she laughed. "He only followed us around the TARDIS and spied on us lest I breathe on you the wrong way. Clingy? Perish the thought!"

"Yeah, well, after Jimmy Stone and his abuse, I didn't mind a little clinginess," Rosie said while Amato rubbed her back. "Mickey was a prince compared to him."

"So let me get this straight. Abusive wanker, clingy git, basket case Time Lord, you know how to pick em, Rose!"

He laughed when she playfully slapped his chest.

"Well, I didn't really fall for ya until this life when you softened up a bit," she said.

"Funny, you seemed to fancy me in the last life as well."

"I did. But back then you weren't that…approachable. Not like you are now."

"Not like I am now? I didn't become the Valeyard until this life."

"But that's because you lost everything that mattered to you. Losing Donna and me was just the last straw for you."

Amato's eyes lowered and he nodded while he stroked her hair.

"I was terrified, Rose. I knew what was coming with Donna, although I didn't tell her until she figured it out herself. But knowing what I was about to do to her…I knew that I was nearly on the verge of madness and I couldn't…I just couldn't subject you to it. That was another reason why I left you with John but leaving you was a huge mistake and you're right, Rose, it was too much for me. It was the beginning of the end and try as I might; I couldn't stop the darkness from coming."

"But you couldn't stay evil," Rosie pointed out.

"No, because the Valeyard that I faced during my sixth life was made up of all the evil thoughts and impulses from all thirteen of my lives. So that's why he could never be reformed because there wasn't one jot of goodness within him. There was in me which is why I couldn't shake the Doctor part of my mind, the part of my mind that told me to go back to being who I was even though it terrified me because at the time I equated being the Doctor with loss."

He sighed.

"And see…I'm the Doctor again and here I go into exile, alone."

"But you have us. You have Namid. You have me. We're not going anywhere and no one is losing their memories. Yes, you're going into exile, my love, but we'll be here when you get back and we'll all welcome you back with open arms. And to top it off, you have a mother now."

He nodded and smiled and sighed contentedly when she kissed his cheek. He ran his hands over her breasts while she watched him lovingly.

"Gotta make an image of these Jubbies to keep me from going insane on long, cold nights," he said while she laughed.

She reached down and he let out a sharp gasp when she fingered his balls.

"Likewise with the bollocks down here," she said.

He grinned.

"Another go?"

"Cor, you're taking advantage of this arrangement, aren't ya?"

"If Brother is willing to share the goods, I'm gonna get all I can before he wants them back," he said while Rosie giggled and kissed his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: In my story, You Take The High Road, I decided to bring the Doctor's Jamie back and he will work with Jack and Torchwood. He also becomes a Time Lord. As for the kiss, it came from when David Tennant kissed John Barrowman at the San Diego Comic Con.

Chapter Nineteen

The Doctor jumped when the bed started shaking and he opened his eyes. Dory stood near the bed when he glared at her and Rain sat up on the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover herself.

"It is time," Dory said when they saw the guards standing near the door and the Doctor sighed.

"Can't you give us a few more minutes?" he asked but she shook her head and he kissed Rain on the lips, sending love into her mind. "Will you give me the decency of turning around while I get dressed?"

Turning around, Dory waited until the Doctor got dressed then she turned around and looked at him.

"Place your arms out," she said when one of the guards walked closer with wrist and ankle shackles in his hands.

"Is that really necessary?" Rain asked.

"Yes," Dory said when she snapped the wrist shackles around his wrists then the ankle shackles around his ankles and he looked down.

"This is going to make it hard to walk," he said as the guard led him to the door and he looked back at Rain. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as Dory looked at her then at the Doctor and sighed.

"I still do not understand why you feel anything for him. He is a murderer," she said and Rain glared at her. "I will have one of the guards to come for you after we secure the prisoners." She followed the guards out the door as the door closed and Rain screamed, throwing the pillow at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta sighed when he woke up and felt Frankie stroking his stomach. Sighing, he stretched his arms over his head then opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His hearts cracked when he remembered that they weren't home and he clenched his jaw. Suddenly the door opened while Dory and the guards walked inside and Frankie sat up, wrapped the blankets across her chest.

"No, we need more time!" she shouted as Dory walked to the bed and looked at them.

"You had the whole night. Now, get up," she said, looking at Theta and he glared at her.

"Mind turning around?" he asked as she turned around and he got up. He knew the guards would shoot them if he tried anything as he sighed and got dressed. "Ok, turn around."

Dory turned around when the guard walked closer and held the ankle and wrist shackles in his hands.

"No, please, he doesn't like being chained!" Frankie pleaded and he gave Dory a stern look. She backed up a few inches as a low growl filled his throat and his eyes turned black. The Master had chained and tortured him during The Year That Wasn't and he swore that no one would ever chain him up again.

"Either he wears them or we will kill you," Dory growled when he looked at Frankie and sighed. Holding out his arms, Dory placed the shackles around his wrists then his ankles and he looked down. She gently shoved him as they headed for the door then she turned to look at Frankie. "A guard will come for you once we secure the prisoners." The door closed behind them as Theta looked at the Doctor and they both looked at the shackles.

"_This is how Adam saw us in his dream," _Theta thought.

"_Yep," _the Doctor thought when the guards led them down the hallway and both of them sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosie listened to the sounds of Amato's hearts beating as she ran her finger along the rim of his nipple and he sucked in a little air, making her smile.

"You want to do it again? Blimey, I'm amazed that John can walk," he teased as she crawled on top of him and kissed his chest. Suddenly, the door opened as Dory and the guards walked inside and Rosie slid back onto the bed while Amato sat up, glaring at them. "Don't you knock?"

"It is time," Dory said and Amato sighed.

"We just woke up. Can't you leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked.

"No, now get up before we shoot her."

"There is no need to makes threats," he said while tossing the blankets back and she scanned his naked body with her eyes. "Like what you see?"

"No, I like my mates with a little more…fur," she said when she looked at his cock and he swore she smiled slightly.

"Bet none of your mates had a package like this, yeah?" Rosie said as she stroked his cock and Dory shivered.

"Pride of Gallifrey me!" Amato said proudly and Dory coughed then turned around so he could get dressed.

"I think we embarrassed her," Rosie said as he nodded then got up and dressed. "You can turn around now."

Turning around, Dory nodded as the guard walked to her and held the wrist and ankle shackles in his hand.

"Place your arms out," she said while he held his arms out and she connected the shackles to his wrists then his ankles.

"Ok, how am I supposed to walk in these?" he asked when she gently shoved him toward the door then turned, looking at Rosie.

"A guard will come for you once we secured the prisoners," she said then they left the room and the door closed behind them. Amato looked at the Doctor and Theta when he sighed and the Doctor nodded.

"Do we get breakfast before the trial?" he asked and Dory nodded. The guards moved behind them when they walked down the hallway and headed for the doors to the lift. The doors opened as they walked inside the lift then turned and Theta, the Doctor and Amato's eyes went wide after seeing Rosie, Frankie and Rain in the hallway. The doors closed as the Doctor, Theta and Amato balled their hands into fists and tears trickled down their cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cell door opened as Dory led Rain, Frankie and Rosie into the cell and Clara and Cameron looked at them.

"What is she doing in here?" Clara asked, pointing to Rosie.

"She is in need of a mother. You are the Great Mother of this pack, aren't you?" Dory asked.

"Yes, I am!" Clara said with pride when she got off the bench and walked to Rosie. Wrapping her arms around her, she hushed her when Rosie started crying and Dory walked to the door.

"The trial starts in five minutes," Dory said as the door opened and she started to leave when Frankie called to her and she turned around.

"We will be able to say good-bye to them before the trail, right?" Frankie asked.

"Yes," Dory said with a nod then left the room. Cameron got off the bench when he walked to Frankie and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Just give me the word, Sis, and I will show them what it means to fuck with Cameron Douglas," he snarled, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You will do no such thing!" Clara said as she walked to him and turned him toward her. "You are no killer and I will not allow you to become one."

"I nearly killed the Master."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I felt like…like…like a monster," he said, lowering his head.

"And that will be what you are if you do this," she said lifting his chin up.

"She's right. Cam, I think I would go completely bonkers if I lost you, too," Frankie said and he nodded. A few minutes later, several guards escorted the Doctor, Theta and Amato's friends and family down the hallway toward the courtroom and Frankie held Rain's hand tightly in hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hallway was crowded outside the courtroom as the families stood together and Rain, Rosie, and Frankie stood near Clara. The children were huddled together while Alexander growled and Cameron held him up. Alexander had found out that someone took his sonic screwdriver as he glared at the guards and clenched his hands into fists. They chatted to themselves when Alan saw the guards bringing Theta, the Doctor and Amato closer and his eyes went wide, seeing the chains.

"Ok, fuck," he whispered when Adam saw them and he went to run to them only to be stopped by Alan.

"No, not this, please, not this!" he said softly. The guards stopped when Draco walked closer and looked at them.

"You will have a few minutes to say your good-byes before the trial," he said as they glared at him and he snorted. "Or we could just send them into exile now."

"I'd like to see you try!" James snarled and River hushed her little brother. One by one, the Doctor's friends came closer as they said their good-byes to the Doctor, Theta and Amato and the Doctor looked at Jamie. He was still shocked even after all this time that he was reunited with his favorite companion and Jamie sadly smiled at him. The Doctor had returned to the year seventeen forty-six while investigating a time bubble only to learn that Jamie and Theta's Jamie's children were the cause. By removing them, the time bubble faded and he was glad that Jamie decided to come with them and become a Time Lord. What he wasn't thrilled about was the fact that Jamie worked for Torchwood. Jack had been keeping an eye on him over the years and Jamie was one of his best agents.

"Guess we're saying good-bye again," Jamie said as he held his hand out and the Doctor looked at the guard who was watching them carefully.

"Looks like. Now, I want you to listen to Jack. Don't go off getting into trouble, understand?"

"You said that the last time," Jamie said with a smile.

"Well, knowing you, it's worth repeating!"

"Aye, I'll listen to Jack." The Doctor watched while he walked away when Dex and his family walked closer and he sighed. The guard watched them as they hugged and he kissed the girls' cheeks. He watched them walk away when Tara, Dorothy and Emi walked closer and Emi glared at the guard.

"_Father, give the word and I will make the floors run red with their blood," _she thought and he took her hands.

"_No, that will only get all of you killed."_

"_But, Father…"_

"_I said no."_

_  
"If that is your wish then I will honor it," _she thought and he squeezed her fingers. She walked away as Dorothy walked to him and he kissed her cheek.

"Have I told you lately how proud I am being your daddy?" he asked.

"No, you haven't," she said, wiping the tears away.

"I am and, Ladybird, I love you."

"I love you, too," she said then ran to Madison and she held her. Sighing, he looked at Tara but couldn't say anything and she nodded.

"Love you, too, Daddy," she whispered and walked away. The rest of his family came closer as they said their good-byes and Clara touched his hair. Nodding, he watched her walk away when he looked at Amato and his hearts cracked in his chest. Amato was near tears as their family and friends say their good-byes and the guard allowed them to hug Amato. The Doctor blinked the tears from his eyes when he looked over at Theta when Theta's Jamie walked to him and locked eyes with him.

"I won't…" Jamie started to say when Theta pressed his fingers against his lips and shook his head.

"No, Lasau'y'Neda, don't," he whispered while tears trickled down their cheeks and they hugged. Moving back, Theta ruffled Jamie's hair as they sadly smiled at each other and Jack frowned.

"Man, everyone's getting kissed but me," he growled when Theta, Amato and the Doctor looked at each other and smiled.

"Aw, what the hell!" the Doctor said when he walked over to Jack, grabbed hold of Jack's head and kissed him full on the lips. Theta and Amato did the same then walked back to the guards and Jack blinked several times, swooned then fainted. Everyone laughed while the guards, Draco and Dory looked at them and Ianto waved his hand in front of Jack's face. Jack moaned then opened his eyes while Ianto helped him to his feet and Jack coughed.

"Whoa!" he whispered when the doors to the courtroom opened and Draco looked at them.

"It is time," he said as they walked inside the courtroom and the doors closed behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"So, they were lying about the breakfast?" Theta whispered to the Doctor as the three of them were led up into the dock which was enclosed in a large metal cage. Dory unlocked the shackles and the three entered without fighting her. She closed the door and locked it with a large key while the three of them sat down on a plain wooden bench that was jutting out from the back wall of the dock. They glanced down and sat three paper bags in front of them. They picked them up, peeked inside and saw sandwiches and a plastic bowl containing a brown colored paste along with a small covered cup of milk.

"Breakfast," Amato said, shrugging.

"Brilliant, I like a bit of dinner theater," the Doctor said, grabbing his sandwich.

"Yes and that's exactly what this is, a big show," Theta said while the Doctor peeked under the bread of his sandwich and examined the brown colored meat. "A kangaroo court that serves no purpose except to make the Amalashians feel that justice has been served."

"I think this is snarga meat if I'm not mistaken," the Doctor said to them. "And snarga meat soup."

"And this must be snarga milk," Amato said, opening the plastic lid on his blue plastic cup.

"But yes, Brother, that's all this is. A farce to soothe the Amalashian's consciences," the Doctor said to Amato before he bit into his sandwich.

While they ate, the doors at the back of the metal room opened and they smiled when their family members were ushered into the room and forced to sit on wooden benches behind a low wooden wall. Next to the dock was a raised dais that was enclosed by another low wooden wall and this was where Draco went after the family members were seated. Draco pulled up a leather chair to a small wooden table that had papers and other evidence scattered on it. His friends seated themselves on the edges of the benches so they could keep watch over the family members while they watched the Doctor, Theta and Amato anxiously.

"We're being fed," the Doctor called to them as he held up his sandwich. "It's snarga meat, but it's a meal."

"Ew," John said to Alan and Adam. "Never liked snarga meat."

"Me neither, glad they didn't give…"

Alan trailed off when several more Amalashians filed into the room carrying large trays filled with paper sacks. They handed one sack to every family member. Alan sighed when he accepted his.

"Then again, maybe I will be eating snarga meat today," he said to Adam and John.

Once the sacks were distributed, the extra Amalashians left the room and Draco cleared his throat.

"We are here today to try these three men for the crime of planetary destruction and attempted genocide. How do you three plead?"

The three men in the dock gave him a surely, you're not serious look while Draco stared at them intently.

"You mean we can actually enter a plea?" the Doctor finally said.

"This is a courtroom."

The three men giggled when Jackie let out an enormous snort.

"Okey-dokey, I'll play along," the Doctor said. "I plead not guilty."

"And so do I," Theta said.

"Same here," Amato said before taking a sip of milk.

"Very well, the accused have all entered a plea of not guilty."

"Excuse me, Badger Boy, we get barristers then?" Theta asked.

"There is no need; I trust you are more than capable of representing yourselves," Draco said.

The Doctor sat his bag down and stood up.

"Then I shall! They say that a man who represents himself has a fool for a client and as God as my witness, I am that fool!" he said while his family laughed.

He sat back down.

"And for the record, that wasn't from me noddle, that was from the Addams Family movie," he said to his family. "So M'lud, what's first on the agenda?"

Draco peered at him.

"You do realize the seriousness of this situation, do you not?"

"Yes and I also realize that there is no way in hell I'm getting out of this unscathed so therefore, me and me family are going to treat this as the very thing it is, a farce," the Doctor said while everyone else nodded. "The reason we're here is because you're doing this to soothe your consciences because you know as well as we do that you're directly to blame for your planet being destroyed."

"Silence!" Draco said, grabbing a gavel and banging it on his table.

"You and your lot didn't help me when I asked," the Doctor said. "So it was your inaction that allowed the Daleks to…"

"I SAID, SILENCE!" Draco roared at him. "We will not hear falsehoods from the accused."

There was a bigger outburst of snorting from the Doctor's family while he shrugged and ate his sandwich. Draco glared at him for a moment before he regained his composure.

"Sorry, M'lud, didn't mean to upset you by reminding you that the destruction of your planet is mainly the Amalashians' fault," the Doctor muttered to himself.

"Now, before the court considers a verdict, we will allow character witnesses to speak on the accused's behalf. Are there any who wish to do so?"

The three men in the dock giggled when Alan shot up out of his seat like a rocket.

"Oh bugger, this ougtha be good," Theta muttered to the Doctor.

Alan adopted a serious air while the three men giggled and nudged each other. He looked at Dory who was sitting on the end of their bench.

"Can I go up there or do I stand here and speak?" he asked her.

Dory glanced at Draco.

"You may approach the bench as long as you behave yourself," Draco said sternly.

Alan saluted him and everyone scooted back on the bench to give him room as he walked past them. He walked down the aisle, opened a door in the wall and walked over towards the dock where the three men were eating and listening with bated breath.

"M'lud, accused, my beloved family, assorted badger people who are just sitting there and I have no idea what your function is at present, I stand before you to give an account of the character or my brothers…or lack thereof. You see all of them are snotty little gits who have made my life a living hell and why is that? Because I'm the little brother and that's what big brothers do, make life hell for the junior siblings. But despite them being enormous pests, I love each and every one of em. Because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be the basket case I am today."

The three men chuckled as he neared closer to them.

"How's the snarga meat?" he asked the Doctor.

"Awful but I've had worse," he replied.

"There! You see, the Doctor has been given icky snarga meat but he eats it because he has learned to endure the unendurable."

He spun around as everyone except the Amalashians laughed.

"Doctor, can you describe your actions at the battle of Amalshia Bay?"

"I was sent there by the High Council of my people, the Time Lords to defend Amalshia from attack from the Daleks. I went first to Durga, the Amalashians' main city and told them my mission and warned them that the Daleks were preparing to launch an invasion."

"And what happened then?"

"I was basically told I was a fool and a liar, that the Daleks would never invade because the Amalashians were peace-loving and had nothing to do with the affairs of the higher species so except for a handful of brave souls who didn't buy that codswallop, I was left alone to basically defend the entire planet on my own."

"And what was the outcome of that?" Alan asked.

"The planet was overrun by the Daleks and Durga fell with little resistance," the Doctor said.

He pointed to Draco.

"They…finally realized I was right at the last moment and tried to mount a defense but by that time there were too many Daleks and the Amalashians were killed and became slaves of the Daleks who harvested them for their DNA."

"And yet, you fled the planet," Draco sneered at him.

"Yeah, wanna know why? Because I was ordered to by the High Council who wanted me alive to be their little mindless soldier because they were like you, they didn't wanna get off their bums and fight. So really, you should be holding them responsible since they ordered me off the planet."

"They are dead," Draco said.

"Exactly. They and the Daleks are all dead; the two parties responsible can't be here so you bring in the one man you can convict, except he's the one that actually cared enough to try to help you!" the Doctor said angrily. "And if you go through with this which I'm sure you will, what happens to the three of us will be on your consciences for the rest of your lives."

Draco looked at Amato and Theta.

"And you, did you defend Amalshia from attack?"

"No, because this is the first time I've ever heard of your planet. It doesn't exist in my universe," Theta said.

"Nor mine and if it does, I haven't found it yet. So we have even less reason to be in here than the Doctor does."

"But the outcome was the same when you fought the Time War, yes?" Draco said. "Millions died and several planets were destroyed?"

"Yes, but no Amalashians were…"

He silenced Theta when he stared to protest. Theta muttered curses under his breath and glanced at Amato who was shaking his head.

"We can't win, they won't listen no matter what we say," Amato muttered to him.

They watched while Namid got up and walked to the end of her bench. They smiled when she came through the wall and walked up beside her new father.

"Why are you doing this to them?" Namid said to Draco. "Don't you know this is wrong? My daddy never did anything to any of you."

"He destroyed our world!" Draco said harshly.

"Yeah and now you're about to destroy mine because two of these people are my father so what does that make you if they're supposed to be monsters?"

Tears came to Namid's eyes and the three men came up, knelt down and put their hands through the cage bars to touch and soothe her. While they were doing that, Sokanon, Chaska and Cam got up and joined her. The men in the dock sent love into her mind while Namid wept openly.

"You don't know my first daddy like I do," she said as the Doctor tried to wipe away her rapidly flowing tears. "He's been there for me and my brother and sister since I was born. I was born blind and Daddy could have given me up to someone else since being blind would have been a handicap for him when he was time traveling but he's never shown me anything but love and because of him, I'm a happy person who knows she's loved. And my other daddy, I helped him to become a good person and he's also very loving and protective and so is my Uncle Theta. You don't know them like we do and you're doing a bad thing here."

"I'm sorry for disrupting your life in this way, Child, but they disrupted our lives and the lives of countless others in three universes and they must be brought to justice for their crimes."

"And that's s'posed to solve everything then?" Chaska said angrily. "The moment you send them away, your ruddy planet springs back into life? I wasn't around when my dad fought the Time War but I agree with my sister. My dad isn't evil or cruel. Never once has he ever beat us or made us feel worthless."

"Our dad is always there for us," Sokanon said. "He always makes us feel special and takes us places and most of the time he takes time to be with us, even when he's working on something. He rarely disciplines us but he doesn't have to because he's the sort of father you wanna please and make happy and I hate it when he does get angry and has to say something to sort us out."

"And my dad is the same way," Cam said, as Theta reached out and put his hand on his head. "My dad is the most brilliant dad in the whole entire universe."

"Nah, mate, mine is," Chaska said as the three Doctors giggled.

"No, mine is," Cam replied as Theta tousled his hair.

"Actually, I'm the most brilliant dad in the room but you go ahead with what you were saying," Alan replied.

Cam grinned at that and neared closer to the bars while Theta laid his arm around his shoulder. The feel of his arm around him broke Cam's resolve and he began to cry while Theta rubbed his arm.

"I know this is going to happen no matter what we do," Cam sobbed while the Doctor's children and Alan gathered around him. "But I want you to know that you're going to be the ones who will suffer for this since my dad doesn't even know you lot and had nothing to do with your sodding planet being destroyed. If he dies in exile, I'm holding all of you responsible, you hear me?"

"Shhh, my son, it'll be alright," Theta soothed as Cam reached through and touched his tear-stained cheek.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I tried not to cry," Cam sobbed.

"Well, look at me, son, I'm not exactly dry-eyed either," he said to him.

"If that's all you have to say, please take your seat, all of you," Draco said dispassionately.

The rest of the family was stunned into silence at his flippant tone of voice and the three men in the dock glared at him with hate while their children sobbed harder. Alan shared a glance with them and gently laid his hands on their heads.

"Come, let others speak, yeah?" he said to them.

The children nodded and the three men pressed their fingers to their lips and put them against their lips while they sent as much love flowing into their minds as they could. Reluctantly, the four of them stepped back away from their fathers and Alan led them back to their bench while they watched them go with breaking hearts. Jack glanced at Draco and rage flooded his mind when he noticed that Draco had a bored look on his face while he watched the weeping children.

"HEY!" he yelled at him as he jumped up and started forward. "I got just one question for ya. What makes you better than them if you can just sit there and not be moved by what's going on here? Their children just gave the most heart wrenching plea for mercy I've ever heard and you treat it like it's a minor annoyance. So how are you any better than my brothers then?"

"I apologize to the children but…"

"Whoa, let me stop you right there," Jack said as he walked up to him. "Because you know what the word "But" means? When you say but, it means ignore everything I just said to you because here's what I really mean. So in essence that so-called apology you're giving to their children is being cancelled out by saying but and I suspect the next part of it was gonna be they're guilty and justice must be served. So don't give me that cock and bull story about you being sympathetic to them or to us because this is just a farce like my brothers said. And while I'm here, I want my say because I want you to know full well who it is you're convicting here which is why I'm glad you're allowing us to do this. Because I hope you do suffer from an attack of conscience for the rest of your lives."

He walked over to the Doctor.

"This man here rescued me. I was a con man when I met him with no real future to speak of and he saw the good in me that I couldn't see and let me be his companion and he's the one that taught me how to be a real man and do what's right for the sake of the universe. This man was forced to fight, just like I've been forced to fight in many battles. Both of us did it not because we wanted to but because it was the right thing to do. The Daleks are the greatest scourge this and many other universes have ever known and without this man willing to stand up and fight back, they would have overrun everything and did to the rest of the universe what they did to your people. YOU didn't believe my brother, you told him he was a liar and sat back on your fluffy asses while all hell was breaking loose and it was only when your furry butts were threatened that you decided, gee, perhaps we should fight but by then it was too late, wasn't it? My brother, all my brothers are remarkable men but they can't hold off an entire Dalek army on their own which is why they rely on outside help, help they never received and now you're punishing them for your own ignorance and laziness. I'm sorry for what happened to you and your people BUT two wrongs don't make a right and now you're doing the very thing you accuse my brothers of doing which is tearing apart lives and ruining a family all to satisfy your nagging consciences so you can sleep better at night. And I hope to God you never, EVER need help again because I sure as hell won't come running. Not if it means I'll be put to death and sent away forever."

Jack looked at his brothers.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm sorry this is happening to you. You have my sympathy and I promise I'll protect your family with every fiber of my being and I mean that."

The three men smiled and nodded.

"And by the way, you want my sandwich?" Jack said to them.

The rest of the family laughed when they shook their heads with mock terror before they smiled warmly at them. Jack nodded and saluted all of them before he headed back to his seat. As he did, Clara got up and the three men gazed at her lovingly while she walked towards them.

"I won't bother with you, you don't matter to me," Clara said, giving Draco a quick glance of contempt before she walked to the dock. The three men reached through and grabbed her hands and arm as she smiled at them.

"My darlings, I'm sorry as well. Sorry that once again someone is treating you like dirt and making you suffer. I know what happens here is inevitable but I'm glad that I found you before this fiasco so I could be a part of your family. Trust me, my darlings, I will help look after them and your children until you return to us."

She glared at Draco.

"And they will return, trust in that. You may think you have the upper hand but my sons have help that is even beyond your imagination. There are beings in the universe that have helped them numerous times and the only reason they're not helping now is because what must be must be. But rest assured, they will be back. My sons have been through hell most of their lives and they're still here which is more than I can say for you and your ilk."

He turned her attention back to her sons and pressed her face against the bar while they stroked her cheeks.

"I love you, my darlings, and I'm proud of you, never forget that."

She pressed her cheek to the bar and all three of them kissed it. She ruffled their hair and whispered her love for them before she went back to her seat and hugged Rain, Frankie and Rose.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"If it pleases the court, I would like to say a few words," Rain said and Draco nodded. She walked down the aisle, opened the door in the wall and walked over toward the dock. "First off, I want to talk about my life before I met the man I am glad to call my husband. My mother died giving birth to me and for a very long time I blamed myself for it. I also know that even my own sister used to hang it over me that it was my fault."

Rain looked back at Amber as she nodded at her and Rain looked back at Draco.

"I grew up thinking that I was worthless and ugly."

"Which is a big honking lie because you are a hottie!" the Doctor shouted and they laughed.

"Yeah, she is!" Theta shouted and Amato whistled at her.

"One day, his brother and my two sisters came to my father's home and introduced me to a very strange but amazing life. It was during our travels that I met my husband. Like me, he was a lost soul that needed a friend. We grew close and he was my first lover. My only lover and I cannot stand to think that I will have to live the next three hundred years without him. We complete…" she said when she broke out in tears and the Doctor reached out to touch her hand. She ran to the cage when she took his hand and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Latara," he whispered when she wiped her eyes and looked at Draco.

"He taught me to believe in myself and I grew into the Time Lady and mother that I am today. I was HONORED to be the mother to our adopted daughters and I AM the mother of our three miracles! It is true that I have to deal with his loony brother but that is the only downside to all this."

"Hey!" Alan shouted as she smiled at him then looked at Draco.

"As for Theta, I remember the first time I met him. He was sitting in a wheelchair because he had spent a year in a coma. He was so shy around us until my husband and bratty little brother broke through the walls he had built around himself and I love him with all my hearts."

"I love you, too, Te'lesu," Theta whispered and she took his hand.

"Then there is Amato. He is the most innocent of them all. Even though he doesn't think he is. He made some bad choices but he isn't evil. None of them are."

They watched as she walked back to Clara when Clara wrapped her arms around her and rocked her. Her father, John, held her as well as the Doctor looked at Draco but couldn't see any sympathy in his eyes.

"Is there anyone else?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I have a few things to say!" Adam said as he stood up, walked down the aisle, opened the door in the wall and walked over toward the dock. He walked to the cage while Theta looked at him and he reached through the bars, taking Adam's hand. "I remember how angry I was after my brother abandoned me and my wife. I never thought I could EVER forgive him. I was surprised when I found out there was a way for us to see each other again and…"

"You punched me in the face!" Theta said with a smile.

"You deserved it, you git!" Adam teased and squeezed Theta's hand. "Now, over the years, we became close but it wasn't fair that his being the Doctor took him away from us. In fact, for a year, I had no clue if he was alive or dead. If it wasn't for him…." Adam pointed to the Doctor when he walked to him and wrapped his fingers around the Doctor's fingers after he slid them through the bars. "…I would never have known that my brother was alive. It is true that I didn't want to be a Time Lord at first because I wanted to watch my children grow and grow old with my wife. It was after we found my niece that we decided to become Time Lords and Time Ladies."

"You weren't already a Time Lord?" Draco asked.

"No, we were human."

"You are a fool!" he said and Adam growled at him. The Doctor saw that Adam's eyes were turning black and he squeezed Adam's fingers.

"Tiri'me'su, he isn't worth your anger," he whispered and Adam nodded.

"After my family and I were again abandoned by my wife's family, my brother offered us, all of us, a place to stay and we were welcomed into his already crowded family. Like my brother, I also had built walls around myself and he helped me become…"

"You're my straight man!" Alan shouted and Adam placed his hands on his hips and glared at him.

"I believe that's the other way around, old onion peel. YOU are MY straight man!" Adam shouted and Alan walked down the aisle, walked toward Adam and breathed hard through his nose.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, YOU are MY straight man!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Now now, you two, this isn't time for one of your silly spats," the Doctor teased and they looked at him.

"Then you decided! Who's the straight man?!" Alan shouted when Draco grabbed the gavel and banged it on the table.

"This foolishness will stop now!" he growled and they smiled.

"Then you're going to let them go?" Alan asked.

"No, now go sit down!" Draco shouted while he pointed to the benches and Alan flipped him off as he went to sit down. "You, finish what you were saying or sit down!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. Amato, it is true that we got off to a bad start…" Adam said while walking to Amato and took his hands.

"_That's because I kidnapped the ones you love just like your Valeyard did," _Amato thought and Adam walked to him, reached through the bars and took his hand.

"_Yep, but the only difference is I didn't kill you for it," _Adam thought.

"_No, the Master did that."_

"_And Imiko brought you back. If she thought there was once ounce of evil left in you, she wouldn't have nor would we have accepted you. Face it, Brother, you are a part of this loony bin we call a family!" _Adam thought with a smile and Draco growled, making him look at him.

"Right, as I was saying, Amato is a good man and a great brother. If you can't see that then you are blind!"

"Is that all?!" Draco asked and Adam nodded. "Then go sit down." They watched as Adam walked back to the others and sat down next to Marion. "Is there anyone else?"

"Yes, M'lud, our former Highlander piper and his lovely wife wish to say a few words," Alan said while Jamie and Jenna stood up, walked down the aisle, opened the door in the wall and walked over toward the dock.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go first," Jenna said and Draco nodded. Walking to the cage, she reached inside the cage and Theta took her hands, giving her a sad smile. "For a long time, I thought that my father didn't want me. I used to cry myself to sleep wondering if he even thought about me. If it wasn't for my husband, I think I would have gone insane from not knowing the truth. When we were reunited, I found out that there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about me."

"No, there wasn't," Theta whispered and touched her cheek.

"My father would never hurt anyone and putting him on trial is a gross injustice. As it putting my uncles on trial for something that, as my Uncle Doctor has said, was your own doing."

"NO, IT WAS HIS FAULT!" Draco shouted and Theta smiled at her.

"I love you," he whispered and stroked her hair.

"As my Uncle Doctor, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been reunited with my father, married my husband, met and adopted my oldest children and have two wonderful children. My Uncle Amato, well, he has his faults but that doesn't make him evil. The only evil ones here are…YOU!" she said and Draco glared at her.

"Sit down!" he shouted and she went to sit down. Jamie glared at him when he walked to the cage and looked at the trio.

"I just want to say that if it wasn't for the Doctor, I wouldn't be the proud husband and father I am today," said Jamie when Alan walked to him and wiggled his finger for him to come closer.

"Jamie, you're talking properly," Alan whispered.

"I thought it would be a good idea," he whispered and Alan nodded.

"When the Doctor found me, I was a torn man. He helped me put the pieces together and saved me from slowly going insane. I was stunned when he told me that he wanted me to be a Time Lord and I have never regretted one day. It was the Doctor that found my oldest children and I was stunned one more time when he made the arrangements that allowed us to adopt them. Also, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have my twins. I owe a lot to him and to Theta. As for my relationship with my father-in-law, well, that's a completely different story. He and I were these two lonely souls in need of someone. He had lost his son and I lost my family. So, in a way, we adopted each other. I know that I annoyed him when I tease him about things..."

"Yes, you do!" Theta said and everyone laughed.

"But that's what a father and son do. I tease my own kids! Anyway, I am proud to be his son-in-law."

"I love you, Lasau'y'Neda," Theta said.

"I love you, too, Dad," he said as he leaned his head against the bars and Theta pressed his forehead against his. "In closing, I have something to say about Amato. He is a fine man, even if he doesn't think so. He has changed so much over the last ten years and I am proud to be his friend." Amato's eyes went wide as Jamie walked back up the aisle and he blinked. He never knew Jamie thought of him as a friend when Jamie smiled at him and nodded.

"This is taking too long!" Draco growled and the Doctor smiled.

"Well, Badger Boy, I can't help it if I have such a large family!" he said.

"And you did say we could have character witness to plea on our behalf!" Amato said.

"Yes, you say that!" Theta agreed.

"No, you are only delaying this!" Draco growled and they looked at each other.

"Oh, dear, he is onto us!" the Doctor gasped.

"Yes, our "let's have everyone testify on our behalf" ploy has been undone!" Theta said dramatically.

"Whatever shall we do?!" Amato asked while the others laughed and Draco pounded the gavel on the table.

"Order!" he shouted, banging the gavel one more time when the gavel snapped in half and half of it flew into the air.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, it looks like we made him mad!" John said.

"Think he'll make us ALL regenerate now?" Adam asked.

"Gee, that would take a long time, wouldn't it?" Alan asked.

"Aye, it would," Jamie said, nodding.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! WE WILL ANNOUCE THE VERDICT NOW!" Draco shouted when Frankie stood up, walked down the aisle, opened the door in the wall and walked over toward the dock. They watched as she walked to the cage and Theta reached out, toughing her cheek.

"I never was one for being brave. I had to endure an abusive father and a mother that didn't give a fuck about me or my little brother. No matter when we did, it wasn't good enough for them. It didn't matter that my little brother was a genius. That he made our dishwasher so powerful that it blew the door off, sending water, dishes, glasses, cutlery and silverware sailing through the air…"

"Remind me to never let him fix anything when I get home, ok?" Theta whispered and she smiled.

"We only had each other so I was a wreck when my little brother went missing. I tracked him down but he was working for an evil man and I became a prisoner. The only good thing about it was I met my husband. He was so ill and needed twenty-four hour care. Over the course of a year, we fell in love with each other and he taught me to believe in myself. He also dedicated his time and effort in looking for my little brother after he disappeared. He didn't have to, seeing that he had reunited with his own little brother, but that's the way he is, always caring about others instead of himself. When I finally decided to become a Time Lady, we were married and eventually had a child of our own. It was only recently that we found my little brother and I finally got the family I always dreamed of. Now, as for the Doctor, I could never repay him for helping me free my beloved and for allowing me to become a part of this large, crazy family. He is an amazing man and the others are right. What you are doing is wrong. He would never do what you are accusing him of doing. Finally, Amato isn't a bad person. He is a kind and gentle man whose life, like the Doctors, was filled with heartache and pain. He changed because of it but, with the love of a special little girl, turned back into the man he was."

Theta kissed his fingers as he pressed them to her lips and she nodded, turned and went to sit down. Draco looked at them when he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I have made my decision. The court…."

"Hold it!" Alan said as he held a hand up and stood up, looking at Draco. "Don't you think you should talk it over with your friends over there? How do we know they think the same as you?!"

"Yeah, maybe they think otherwise!" Adam said and Draco looked at Yap, Dory, Awan and Zed.

"Do you?" Draco asked and Yap, Dory, Awan and Zed shook their heads. "Well then, the court finds The Doctor, Theta and Amato…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

No one held their breath and for most of the family it wasn't a shock when Draco pronounced them guilty. However, the Doctor did notice hear several small shocked yells and his hearts ached when he noticed the shock on Linus, Juliet, Serena and Tobey's faces while their mouths nearly hit the floor. He knew it was a shock for them because most of the other members of his family had been told about his daughter's vision. However by the time he met them, the void crossers had been safely hidden and he didn't feel the need to tell them since he figured they would escape anyway. He listened to their protests and disbelief while they talked with one another. Even though he had never adopted them as his brothers and sisters, they were still dear, close friends and he hated that all of this was a big surprise to them. He grinned when he heard Serena tell the others she wished he hadn't cured her of vampirism so she could suck them all dry.

While this was going on, he could tell the Draco was confirming with the other Amalashians while at the same time blocking the doorway so no one could come through and go to them. He could tell his family was enraged by that and he knew that in a few minutes they would start forcing their way through the little door and possibly beat them senseless. He spoke to his family telepathically and as one told them to calm down and assured them they would be all right. He could see them visibly calming down but he could still sense the undercurrent of rage flowing through his mind. He concentrated his sensitive hearing on Draco and his associates. He could hear Draco arguing for outright death and everyone agreeing with him, except for Dory. He grinned when he heard Dory arguing for letting them regenerate and exile for a thousand years and he knew that was Imiko influencing things so he and his brothers would live. For the hundredth time in his life, he thanked whatever deities were out there that his old friend still cared about him and his family enough to assist them whenever they needed it.

While he listened, he heard the others being swayed to Dory's point of view and the grin widened. Even though it meant their deaths, they wouldn't die permanently and they would be reunited with their family after three hundred years.

After Draco and the others were swayed, he heard them talking about how they should go about killing them. The Doctor grimaced when Draco suggested burning them alive until they were dead and then putting out the fire but Dory once again prevailed and suggested a lethal injection that would kill quickly and be relatively painless.

"They will lose a life and be exiled from their family and each other," Dory said to them. "They will suffer enough to satisfy me without being overly cruel."

The Doctor glanced at Amato and Theta and noticed they were listening too. He saw the looks on his family's faces and knew they were also listening in. Once Namid heard lethal injection, he noticed her face turning towards his and his hearts ached when he saw the anguish and fear on her face.

_Shhh, it's alright,_ he thought to her. _We won't suffer. Imiko is making sure of that. _

_I wish there was a way we could see you or talk to you while you were in the other universe, Daddy,_ she thought back.

_So do I, Rainbow, but at least you'll be able to be with me when you sleep. Other than that, there's nothing that can reach that far, my darling. Not even our mobiles can…_

He stopped thinking when he noticed Namid's eyes widening and he knew she suddenly had an idea.

_Rainbow, what is it?_ He thought to her.

She didn't answer him but ran over to her mother and whispered in her ear. The three men watched while Rain's eyes bulged and she nodded.

"Ask her," they heard her say to Namid.

Amato looked at the Doctor.

"Ask who? What are they planning?"

"I don't know but I hope they aren't planning to rescue us. The last thing I want is to see them suffer for trying to break us out of here."

Rain watched as Namid walked to the back of the courtroom. The three men in the dock watched while Namid stepped over to the corner with her back towards them. Then they saw a tiny flash of light and Imiko appeared in front of her. The three men glanced over at Draco and the others but they were still hammering out the details of their punishment and hadn't noticed the extra person in the room. They looked at Namid who was speaking to Imiko but they couldn't hear what she was saying. Rain walked over to them and she stood with her daughter and Imiko. The Doctor could see Imiko's overjoyed expression and saw her nod which in turn made Namid and Rain hug one another.

"Are we getting a reprieve from our exile?" Amato muttered to the others.

"Dunno," the Doctor replied while they kept watching.

He saw Rain run over to Frankie and Rosie and bring them back over to Imiko. Imiko said something in a soft voice and Frankie and Rosie were suddenly overjoyed.

"Maybe we are getting a reprieve," Theta muttered to his brothers.

Then they watched in confusion as Rain, Frankie and Rosie took their mobiles out of their pockets and hand them to Imiko. Their confusion increased when Imiko put her hands around the three mobiles and they saw a white light glowing in the spaces between her hands.

"What?" Theta whispered when Imiko was finished and gave the mobiles back to them. She then whispered something else to them before vanishing. The four women squealed with joy and hurried over to Draco and his group. The Doctor heard the four women demanding to see them and to his astonishment, all of them moved aside and let them pass. But when others tried to do the same, Draco snarled at them and blocked their way. Then ignoring their protests, he went back to his meeting while the four women hurried towards them.

"What's going on?" the Doctor whispered.

"Give us your mobile phones, all of you," Rain said.

The brothers reached into their pockets and found their phones while the women took out theirs. They glanced back at Draco but he and his friends didn't take notice of them. The brothers handed them their phones and received the women's phones in return.

"What's going on?" Amato asked.

"An act of mercy," Rain said.

They looked at Namid who came close to her father.

"Daddy, when you said that mobile phones couldn't reach across the void, that gave me an idea and I thought I'd ask Imiko if she could somehow fix the phones so we could talk across the void."

The brothers' eyes bulged out of their head when they suddenly realized what the glow was. The Doctor looked at the mobile in disbelief while Rain nodded.

"Yes, my darling, Imiko fixed it so you can call us from another universe," she said, stroking his cheek. "Imiko will fix our phones after all this, but she wanted you to have these so they'd be on you when you left."

The Doctor felt tears come to his eyes while he laid his hand on Namid's cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are, my Rainbow," he said in a choked voice as Namid came close to the bars.

"Now we can hear each other at least, Daddy," Namid said. "And when the babies are born, they'll get to hear your voice as they grow up."

The three men became choked up at that and they reached through the bars to hold their women close to them.

"You do remember our cell phone numbers, right?" Rain said to them. "Or do we have to write them down?"

"No, I think I know the number of your mobile," the Doctor replied.

He hugged her and Namid briefly before all of them watched as Draco went back to his seat and Dory and the others ordered everyone else to sit back down. Draco glanced at the four women and for a moment, he figured he would order them to go and sit back down but to his relief, he said nothing to them.

"The guilty will rise so they may hear their punishment," Draco said dispassionately.

The women let go and let them stand up. They turned and faced Draco while the Doctor informed everyone telepathically what the punishment was so no one would be in shock from it and he reassured them everything would be alright.

"Doctor, Theta and Amato, I sentence you to death and regeneration by lethal injection and afterwards, you three are to be separated from your family and each other and spend one thousand years in exile in another universe."

He picked up the broken gavel and banged on the table with it before he rose from his seat.

"You may choose a handful of people to witness your execution," he said to them. "I will not allow everyone in here to witness it since the room is too small so choose wisely."

"I'm watching, you're not about to stop me from that," Rain said.

"So am I," Frankie said.

"And me," Rosie said to Amato.

"And me!" Namid said.

"No, Rainbow."

Namid stared at him in shock.

"Daddy, no, I wanna…"

"I don't want you to see me die, Namid. I don't want any of my children to witness it. You'll see me afterwards before I go into exile, right?" he said to Draco.

For a moment it looked like Draco was going to refuse but then his expression changed and he nodded. The Doctor grinned knowing his old friend was at work once more. He looked around the courtroom at his family.

"I will allow my wife, my brothers and my mother to see my death. Everyone else can see me after it's happened," he said loudly.

"I second that," Theta said.

"I also agree with that," Amato said.

The Doctor smiled at his children who were shocked and angry.

_I don't want you watching your father die,_ he thought to them. _I know how upsetting it'll be and I want to spare you. I promise I'll be alright and you'll see me afterwards. _

His children nodded reluctantly.

"Let the ones the condemned have chosen come forward then so we can begin," Draco said.

"Daddy…" Namid said in a small, scared voice.

The Doctor, trying his luck, asked Draco to let them out so they could hug their children goodbye. Again, it looked for a moment like Draco was going to refuse before he finally nodded. Dory came forward with the key and opened the cage door. The brothers stepped out and the Doctor and Theta called for their children to come to them while Amato took hold of Namid and held her tightly. Frankie, Rain and Rosie went to stand with Adam, Alan, John, Jack and Clara while the children held their fathers and wept softly as they soothed them. While they were saying goodbye to their children, Rain, Frankie and Rosie pulled the men and Clara aside and whispered what Imiko had done.

"Oh, bless that old fox," Alan whispered when she finished speaking to them.

"We'll tell the others and Imiko will fix our mobiles once we're out of here, but they took ours and Imiko already fixed them so they can call across the void, so they're ready."

"Good, I'm glad Imiko was able to give us that one small mercy," John said.

"You know what this means, right? We'll be on those phones nonstop now," Frankie teased in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to teach my husband all about phone sex now," Rain whispered while they chuckled softly.

They glanced over when the children finished their goodbyes and reluctantly pulled away.

"Mummy, make sure…D-daddy's okay during this," Namid sobbed when she went past.

Rain held her close.

"I will, Baby, I will," she said, kissing her cheek.

"If there are no further interruptions," Draco said. "Then we will…"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked over at Rose and Marion.

"Doctor, let me and Marion come with you as well. After all, you and me…"

Marion nodded in agreement and smiled at Theta. The Doctor and Theta glanced at each other and the Doctor looked at Draco while he pointed to them.

"I want them to come too," he said to him.

"Very well."

Rose and Marion walked to the little door, went through and walked over to them. Both women hugged their Doctors.

"I saw you regenerate once and you nearly regenerated in front of me on top of that," Rose whispered in the Doctor's ear. "So it won't be that big a shock for me and besides, I love you just as deeply as Rain does and I wanna be there for you."

"Thank you, Rose," the Doctor whispered before kissing her cheek.

"Not to mention I know what you're gonna look like anyway since I've already seen your eleventh self," Rose said, shrugging. "Bye, bye, cute hair."

"Oi!" he said as Rose chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked.

The three brothers glanced at each other and nodded.

"Very well, follow us. You will go into the execution chamber one at a time so decide who among you will go first."

"I will," the Doctor said without hesitation.

"Very well, whoever you want to witness your execution will follow you. The rest shall follow Dory to a holding cell."

"See ya on the other side, Brothers," the Doctor said as Rain, Rose, Alan, John, Adam, Jack and Clara clustered around him.

"Frankie and Marion stayed with Theta and Rosie stayed with Amato as Dory led them past the Doctor's group to a door off to the side. They stood and watched them go through it and once they were gone, Draco pulled out his blaster and motioned for the others to follow him. The Doctor smile at his family when they yelled out their love for him and he mouthed I love you in return while he waved to them. Once they were out in the corridor, the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Just so you know, Draco, some of these people with me wish to witness all three executions," he said.

"Like me," Adam said.

"And me," John added.

Jack, Alan and Clara voiced the same thing.

"Very well, if the others wish you to be present, we will let you witness their executions," Draco replied.

He led them down to the end of the hallway to a door. He opened it and ushered them into a small room. The room was like the holding cells, metal walls with only a single light burning overhead. In the corner was a trolley that had syringes and a purple colored liquid in a small glass bottle. Draco ordered the Doctor to his knees and everyone did the same, clustered around him while he took off his jacket, undid his tie and took of his maroon shirt. He smiled bravely when his family rubbed his back and arms while they waited for Draco to fill the first syringe with the liquid. When he finished, he turned with the syringe and the Doctor urged his family to back up a bit so he could reach him.

"You are very brave, Time Lord, I give you that," Draco said.

"I've died nine times now, I'm not afraid of death," the Doctor said calmly.

He smiled and stroked Rain and Rose's minds while they held each other and watched Draco jab him with the needle in his right arm and put the deadly serum into his veins. Once he was done, he pocketed the other syringes and the bottle, walked out the door and shut it behind him. They heard him locking it and everyone neared close to the Doctor while he sat back and calmly waited for the serum to take effect. He smiled at the concerned looks on his faces.

"I love you all. I'm so glad I had nearly two hundred and fifty years of living this life and had the privilege of having all of you in it," he said to them. "The only crappy thing about all this is I know I'm not ginger again in my next life. Damn it, I hope I get to be ginger before I snuff it for good."

He smiled when they laughed at that. They teared up when they noticed him wince in pain for a moment before he quickly hid his discomfort from them.

"Alan," the Doctor said in a strained voice.

"Yes, Te'lesau?" Alan said, coming closer.

"Please keep my children safe and let them know that they're loved. And make sure they finish their studies and don't quit school or drop out of life in general because of this."

"I give you my word, Brother," Alan said, holding his hand, "I will be every bit the father you are to them."

He winced again and this time it wasn't so easy for him to hide the pain.

"I love you all. I'll think of each and every one of you every night we're apart," he said in a strained voice.

Everyone touched his cheek, arms and body and voiced the same sentiment. Then, they saw his hand begin to glow.

"Back up, all of you," he said to them. "It's starting. Alan, help…me…stand."

Alan and Adam grabbed under his arms and helped him up while everyone else backed up and put their arms around each other. The Doctor planted his hand against the wall behind him and grimaced in pain while he looked at his weeping family.

"I…love…you. I'm so glad I learned to say that in this life and I'm…glad…I…found someone that I could say it to. Rose…Rain…my darlings, I love you both…remember…that…"

He was cut off when his head suddenly jerked back and a golden light poured from his body. Everyone watched while the transformation took place. Tears poured down Rain's face while she watched her husband's face become younger and his hair grow longer. Then as quickly as it happened, the transformation was over and Eleven gasped and fell to his knees, panting while his family neared closer to him.

"Bloody Hell," he said as he panted. "Seems like the change gets worse each time it happens. Phew! Glad it's over though."

He gazed at Alan with grey-blue eyes.

"Except, why didn't you stop me this time? You were supposed to take the energy into your body, ya git," he said while everyone laughed.

"You didn't aim it at me, ya bigger git."

"Sorry, I s'pose it slipped my mind," Eleven said, grinning as he ruffled his brother's hair.

He looked at Rain and pointed to him.

"Now, this bugger is off limits to you. I realize he now looks like I did but that's no reason for you to fall into bed with him, is that understood?"

"Screw your loon of a brother? Honey, I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole," she said while they laughed.

The Doctor grinned and accepted their hugs as they drew near. He kissed Rose and Rain's foreheads.

"I'm alright…so far. I don't feel wonky," he said to them.

"Can I cut your hand off now so we can have a new brother?" Jack asked.

They laughed when Eleven made a big show of shoving his hands under his ass while he eyed him. Then he took them out and put them around Rain and Rose.

"Ugh, you just did that and now your hands are around us," Rose said, making a face.

"Oi, this arse is two minutes old, hasn't had time to get dirty yet," he said.

He glanced down at his bare chest.

"Still a bit scrawny, I see, but not as thin as I was."

"I don't think anyone could be as thin as you were," Jack said.

Well, I s'pose I don't have to explore myself as much since I knew what I'd be turnin' into," he said.

He felt his crotch and groaned.

"Oh blast, me wedding tackle shrunk," he said while everyone laughed. "No! No, for the love of God, not me wedding tackle!"

"Tee hee."

"Belt up, Alan Timelord!" Eleven said to him while Alan made a big show of pointing to his crotch.

The Doctor rolled his eyes when he heard the door unlocking.

"I s'pose I'm begin taken to another room now," he said to them.

Draco opened the door and the Doctor grinned and waved at him.

"Top of the mornin' to ya! Nice day, isn't it!" he said to Draco.

Draco stared at him quietly.

"What's wrong, amazed I actually did regenerate?" the Doctor said dryly.

Draco shook his head.

"Time Lords," he muttered under his breath.

"Furry Gits," the Doctor muttered in return while his family snickered.

"Still rude and not ginger, I see," John said.

He gave them a lopsided grin.

"Always, my brother, always."

"Whoever is going with him, stand," Draco said.

"See ya later, everyone," the Doctor said as Rain grabbed his jacket, shirt and tie and she and Rose stood up with him.

He took their hands and gave them a squeeze as Awan led them away. On the way back to a holding cell, he noticed Dory coming the other way with Theta, Frankie and Marion. They stopped and stared at the Doctor while he waved cheerfully at them.

"Hi, I'm the new me now, have fun becoming the new you!" he said to Theta while Theta gave him a wry grin and they continued on down the hallway.

Awan led them to a room with a bed in it.

"Ah, a bed, awfully decent of you," the Doctor said. "Now, bring me the rest of my family so they can see me before I go into this exile of yours and remember…you better be prepared to live with what you did today."

Awan gulped when the Doctor's eyes bored into him. He hurried out of the room, shut the door and locked it while the Doctor slumped down on the bed and rested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta grinned when Dory opened the door and he, Frankie and Marion saw the others.

"Saw the Doctor on the way in here, I trust the regeneration was a success?" he asked them as Dory turned and went out the door.

"Yup, he went with little difficulty," Alan said.

"Good…so, I undress then?" he said to Draco.

"Take off your jacket, tie and shirt. You will receive the injection in your arm. On your knees."

Frankie and Marion sobbed as Theta fell to his knees and started taking his clothes off.

"I know you don't care but thank you for letting them be in here with me," Theta said to Draco.

Draco grunted in reply while he readied the syringe and Theta rolled his eyes and shook his head. Frankie held his jacket while he undid his tie. Once that was off, she took it and stroked his hair while he finished taking off his shirt. Clara knelt down beside him and he smiled at her.

"I'm sure Amato will say the same but thank you for adopting me as your son," he said.

"It was my pleasure, my son," she said, stroking his cheek. "Don't worry, Merzet went easily."

"That's good to hear," he said.

Everyone backed up and watched while Draco injected him. Then as before, he left the room and locked it.

"So did he do that the last time, leave so he wouldn't have to watch the results of what he's done?" Theta said with contempt.

He snorted when they nodded their heads.

"Coward," he said. "If he were any sort of man, he'd stay and witness the end result of his desire for vengeance."

He smiled when Frankie and Marion drew near to him and he held them close.

"I love you both so very much," he said to them as he sent love into their minds.

He looked at Adam.

"Brother, watch over them and Cam for me."

"I will, I promise. Cam is my son now and I'll see that he grows up to be just as brilliant as his father."

"Thank you…and for the love of all that's sacred, don't write about this in your sodding book, will ya?" he said while they laughed. "Rassilon's robe, the family secrets are just fodder for all those books of his and…"

Frankie gasped when he winced in pain.

"Ah! Cramp pain! Now I know how you lot feel when you're on the rag," he quipped as Frankie and Marion wrapped their arms around him.

He winced again.

"Okay, body, go into shock please!" he yelled out while everyone laughed. "Blimey, I hate this part of the process."

He noticed his hand beginning to glow and urged everyone away. He sighed and shook his head.

"I s'pose this is it, the big finale to my tenth life. Brothers, I love you all, you've been stellar. I'm glad I finally found a family I can love and who loves me. And Frankie, oh my Frankie, I love you more than life itself, my lives mate. Please be faithful to me and don't bonk Adam because he's gonna look like me after I've changed."

"Funny, the Doctor said much the same thing to Rain."

Theta snorted.

"Except I know Rain would douse herself with petrol and light it before she shagged Alan," he said while they laughed.

He winced again and Alan and Adam helped him to stand up.

"Augh! Oh God, change already!" he said as he supported himself with his left hand on the wall.

Frankie ran forward and quickly kissed his lips.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Sweetheart, now back up. I don't want you caught up in the change."

"Why? Because you might merge with her?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," Theta said, rolling his eyes. "It's like The Fly film, her DNA might get mixed up with mine and I'll come out of it a she-male."

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut just before the golden light burst from his body. Everyone stepped back and as before, watched while he changed into the Eleventh Doctor. Once the light was finished, Eleven staggered back against the wall and breathed heavily. Jack raised his eyebrow when he noticed that he looked the same as the Doctor.

"Oh no, now there's gonna be three of you and three of him," he said, pointing to the clones and then to Eleven.

"Phew, thank God it's over with," Theta said, breathing a sigh of relief.

He blinked and looked at Frankie.

"Well, am I still handsome?" he asked her.

"You'll do," she said.

"I'll do? What's that s'posed to mean?" he asked as everyone laughed.

"Check your bits, Theta. The Doctor experienced a shrinkage," Alan said.

Theta grabbed his crotch.

"Bollocks!" he said as everyone laughed.

He looked at Frankie with pleading eyes.

"You will continue to love me with a reduced package, right?" he said.

"You'll do," Frankie said.

"Will you stop saying that?" Theta said while everyone laughed harder.

He put his arms around Frankie and Marion and gave them both kisses before the door opened up and Draco entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amato walked with Rosie while Dory led them to the execution room. His eyes widened when Awan came out of it with Theta, Marion and Frankie.

"Howdy, Brother," Theta said, waving. "Your turn next, have fun!"

"What the hell happened to his hair?" Amato said to Rosie while they went past him.

Dory led them into the room.

"Hi, how are ya, welcome to your doom, yada, yada, yada," Alan said while the others giggled.

"Are you bored with the regenerations already?" Amato said as Dory closed the door.

"Eh, seen one death and resurrection, you've seen em all," Alan replied.

As before, Draco instructed him to take off his jacket, tie and shirt and kneel. He complied and everyone gathered around him while he undressed. He smiled at Clara.

"Thank you for being in here with me," he said to her.

"It's an honor, my darling boy," she said, laying her hand on his cheek.

As before, Draco injected him and left the room. Amato snorted.

"Coward, doesn't wanna hang around to witness his own handiwork," Amato said.

"Yeah, Theta said as much," Jack replied while Rosie put her arms around Amato.

"It's because he knows what he did is wrong and witnessing my death would bring it all home for him," Amato replied. "Out of sight, out of mind. If he doesn't see me die, he'll be able to sleep at night."

He looked at them.

"Did they explain about the mobiles?" he said to Clara.

They nodded.

"Yes, good old Imiko, knew she'd come through with something," Adam said.

Amato winced.

"Actually, it was Ya'nala who thought it up. We owe that small mercy to her," he said.

"I just hope Imiko doesn't catch hell from the other kitsune for doing that," Rosie said.

"Yeah, it's nice that she looks out for us but she needs to watch it or she'll end up with Hoshi in the void," John added.

As before, the light came to his hand and Alan and Adam helped their brother to stand. He smiled at Rosie who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you and I'm glad I did finally get to say it. I'm glad…you found John…and found happiness. You deserve it, Rose. I love you…I love you all…"

The golden light surrounded him. As before, he changed into his eleventh self and fell to his knees afterwards, panting and gasping.

"Bloody Hell, I hate that," he said. "Now I need a drink of water."

Unlike his brothers, he had never seen his eleventh life and he was shocked when Alan showed him what he looked like in his mind.

"Bloody hell, I look like the others? Cor, and I'm younger too. I'm getting younger now with every regeneration. Will I be five when I hit my last life?" he said while everyone laughed.

He looked at Rosie.

"What do you think?"

"I think the hair needs some work but other than that, not bad," she said with a wink.

"Yes, I know, you and your ruddy hair fetish," Amato said, rolling his eyes while they laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat with Rain and Rose in the bedroom. Both women were watching him with worry, especially Rose who knew what happened to him the last time he regenerated. She kept asking him if he was alright and he kept reassuring her that he was.

The door opened and the Doctor smiled when Zed brought his children and grandchildren into the room. In the interim, he had put his maroon shirt, black tie and jacket back on and the triplets were taken aback when they saw this strange man in their father's clothes. He smiled reassuringly at them and at Namid who neared close to her mother when she came up behind her.

"It's alright, Rainbow, I remember who you are and I still love you," he said, coming close to her.

He stopped a few inches from her and gazed at her lovingly.

"Freaky, huh?" he said while everyone else gathered around him.

He put his hand on her cheek when the tears started to flow.

"It's alright, my hearts. My name is the Doctor and you are Namid. See, I know where I am. Granted, there is a bit of memory loss that occurs with regeneration but nothing major like me forgetting I own children."

He blinked.

"Wait, did I say own?" he said while his family giggled. "Rain, love, these are our slaves, right? All of em?"

"I think so, yes," Rain said.

"Oh good, well like I said, I own all of you and you're my cattle and you serve me mindlessly. See, Namid, no memory loss whatsoever."

He grinned and hugged her when she laughed at that.

"And now, thanks to you, we'll be able to joke some more even when I'm far, far away."

"I wanna go with you, Daddy," Namid said, holding him tightly.

"No, Sweetheart, you stay here and make sure Alan doesn't bonk my wife."

"Ewwwwww!" Namid said while everyone laughed.

"Well, I won't know what's going on back over here. After all, the clones still resemble my tenth life and with all that temptation…"

He winked at Rain when she chuckled. He let go of Namid and took turns embracing his children and grandchildren, whispering his love for them and how proud he was of each of them. Once they were finished visiting with him, Dory let in the next batch of people and allowed the children to go visit with Amato and Theta in their rooms. It took a couple of hours but once everyone had seen the transformed Doctors, they were taken back to holding cells while Draco prepared the three brothers for their exile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh crap, you both look the same as me," the Doctor said when Draco and his associates gathered the brothers together before their exile.

"Well, we are you, what did you expect?" Theta said while Amato nodded.

"So now there are three of us and three of our tenth selves running around, lovely," the Doctor said while his brothers chuckled and patted him on the shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked them.

"I s'pose so since I don't really have any choice, now do I?" the Doctor said coldly.

"How are you going to send us into exile anyway?" Amato asked. "You need a void crosser to get past the void."

"We have one, not one like yours but something similar. Our people discussed what we wanted to do with you once we brought you to justice and exile was one possibility, however we didn't want you finding us again after you were exiled so we discussed finding a way to cross the void and we sought out geniuses that came up with a solution. The void crosser is a large glass pod that when activated will teleport you across the void onto a random planet somewhere in another universe. That way you won't have one at your disposal when you get there.

"Aha, so the whole thing is sorta like a dimension cannon without the cannon," Theta said.

Draco gave him a blank stare before shrugging.

"I do not profess to know how it works, only that it works," he said to them.

"And how do you know that it works?" Amato said.

"We sent an animal through and it reached a planet on the other side of the void. That is all you need to know. Now, turn around and march. It is time for you to being your thousand year exile!"

The Doctor gave his brothers a knowing look before he and the others turned and walked down the corridor towards their fate.

THE END (Their exile and what happens during the three hundred years to both them and their family will be continued in the next story…)


End file.
